Dog Days
by kashkow
Summary: John Sheppard is having a bad day...a really bad day and it gets worse. My first "everybody does one of those' fics. Sheppardcentric with team and Beckett angst. What more could you ask..except for some humor. It has it all!


Dog Days

By Kashkow

Authors Note: I have read a truly astounding number of incredibly great stories in the Stargate: Atlantis genre. In doing so I have of course run into the "everyone writes one of those" stories. Well, since I am relatively new to this fanfic base, I decided that I had to join in. There are two different kinds that have caught my imagination, and here is the first. So, before anyone points out that it has been done before, I KNOW! I hope you enjoy it anyway… Need I mention that this is Shepcentric? I didn't think so. I would also like to thank everyone who has been so generous with their feedback. You make the writing worthwhile, thanks! Warning for gratuitous snogging because my best friend demanded it, and endless gratitude to my beta, who fought off the flu while fixing my grammar. I hope that you all appreciate it as much as I do. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Chapter 1-

John Sheppard struggled with the zipper to his TAC vest as he hurried down the corridor toward the gate room. It was another annoyance in a day that seemed determined to drive him down. He had woken late, with Ronon pounding on his door waiting to go running. He had staggered out of bed and had pulled on his running gear without paying much attention. He had been halfway across the city before he realized that his sweat pants and t-shirt were _both_ inside out. He had shrugged that off, as Ronon hadn't really cared, until he had gotten a call from a team on guard duty and had been forced to go to the infirmary where there was an unprecedented traffic jam caused by some bad goulash that had been served the evening before.

He was glad he had avoided the stew, but he was not best pleased by the silence that had swept over the small crowd as he entered the infirmary. He looked down at himself and could understand it however. He was sweaty, and the seams of his clothes were showing. He hadn't bothered to even try to tame his bed head, having intended to shower before being seen in polite company. He hadn't shaved either. All in all, he made a pretty picture he was sure. He had stiffened his spine however, and had made his way further in to where Carson Beckett was working over one of the victims. Beckett, looking well rested and clean, even at this hour, had given him an amused look and had reported the cause and effect of bad goulash. It appeared to be a minor bug, and no one was in any danger of anything more than some embarrassing time spent in the bathroom, one way or another. Sheppard had nodded sagely through the explanation then had retreated to his quarters to try to make himself presentable.

That would have been easier if he had actually had any water in his bathroom. It seemed that a whole block of personnel quarters had lost water about fifteen minutes earlier. He had been forced to retreat to one of the ready rooms off the gate room, where he had been forced to shower with four grumpy scientists, three equally put out Marines and worst of all, an overly cheerful lance corporal who insisted on smiling and chatting with everyone. Foregoing his morning shave since he was almost afraid to tempt fate with a razor in his hand, he left before the others, but he was pretty sure that the corporal was going to end up stuffed in one of the lockers. He had made his way back to his room, only to find that he had no clean clothes. Not a stitch. Every uniform he owned was in the wash. He had called down to the laundry, and they had explained that his laundry had been part of a load that had been inexplicably shredded by the heavy duty, industrial size Ancient washing machines. There wasn't even a t-shirt left that didn't have a hole.

Faced with this crisis, he had slipped into his civvies and had gone to find the quartermaster. Unfortunately, the man was one of the many who had been in the infirmary earlier, and had been placed on sick call. This meant that his assistant was in charge. It turned out that the assistant was the way-too-happy lance corporal from earlier, and he was almost painfully new to the job. After an incredibly long twenty-five minutes, the man had been unable to find him anything even close to the colonel's size, and he had finally taken a pair of pants with a waist a size too large and an inseam an inch too short. The closest he could come in a t-shirt was a triple extra large. It was like a dress. _Ronon_ would have swum in it. There was one close to his size, but it was pink. He was so not going there. Well at least he had a lot of room to tuck the shirt in. The lance corporal had promised to ask the quartermaster where the correct sizes were as soon as he was finished puking, and had bid the colonel a happy mission. Sheppard had thought about having the man tested for drugs and had slogged back to his quarters to change into his new clothes. By the time he was done he didn't have time for breakfast.

Now he was on his way to the gate room, five minutes late and counting, and the zipper on his TAC vest would not line up correctly. Every time he thought he had it, it got stuck. His P90 was slamming into his thigh with every step, and he knew he was going to have a bruise there come tomorrow. He was still struggling with the thing as he came into the gate room, and looked up to see everyone staring at him. He stopped and gave them all a sheepish smile. He was sure that he cut quite the figure.

His TAC vest was hanging open with his P90 dangling. His t-shirt was bagging above his BDUs which he had practically tied on with a belt. His pant legs ended an inch above where they should, making him feel something like he had in high school when his rapid growth spurts had had him outgrowing pants practically monthly. Add to that his scruffy, day-old beard and his usually wild hair, and he was not exactly the spit and polished warrior that the Air Force had tried so hard to make him into. With a shrug he made his way to his team where they were standing in front of the gate. Carson Beckett, Chief Medical Officer of the expedition and highly reluctant gate traveler, two of what Rodney called 'Beckett's genetics lackeys', and three Marines, had swelled the waiting numbers to nine, and that of course made it all the worse. To no surprise of Sheppard's, it was Rodney McKay, Astrophysicist extraordinaire and resident king of sarcasm, who spoke first.

"Well, nice of you to join us, Colonel." he said with a smirk. "I see you are modeling the latest in military wear for the backward dresser. It's always so hard to throw together that perfect look isn't it?" Sheppard gave him a grimace and turned to look at Elizabeth who was watching them from near the control board with a smile.

"All ready when you are. The sooner gone; the sooner back." he said with a smile, choosing to ignore his unorthodox appearance, hoping she would simply go with it. Her smile grew even larger, but she gave him the break he had wished for and nodded to the gate tech who started dialing. He struggled again with his zipper, as the chevrons locked, finally forcing the thing into submission with a sigh. McKay was still smirking at him, and Teyla raised an eyebrow and gave him that little smile that he read as her being just short of hysterics but too nice to display it in public. Ronon gave him the usual expressionless mask that had many fooled into thinking him emotionless, maybe even stupid, but which Sheppard knew hid a keen mind and an even keener sense of humor. The nearly hidden twinkle in the dark eyes was easy for him to see. Beckett had the grace to at least try to hide his smile, as he turned and gave his two teammates a small pep talk. They had both been off world before, but only to cleared planets with a squad of Marines. This time it was an unexplored planet, and SGA-1. For some reason, which Sheppard preferred not to ponder upon, traveling with the premier gate team was not the favorite thing that it should be. Little did the rest of the expedition know what they were missing.

Once the wormhole established he turned on the flashlight attached to his weapon and after checking to be sure Teyla and McKay had done the same, led the group through with a last wave of his hand at Elizabeth. Once the wild ride was over he emerged on the other side, raising his P-90 and sweeping the area. Unlike most planets, this gate was located inside a building, a very large building as was revealed by the fact that his flashlight revealed only open floor, and no walls. The MALP had trundled around in here and he knew that the room was almost a hundred yards long and fifty across. The stargate was situated just past halfway towards one end.

The MALP had also revealed a door commiserate in size with the room, at the far end of the space. It was the only door in evidence. Sheppard, upon seeing the room had an idea that they might be looking at a hanger bay for puddle jumpers, but without the handy stacking devices on Atlantis. Sort of an aerodrome hangerage he supposed. Since no other use had been proposed for the space they were going with that theory for now. Not that it was a big subject of contention in any event, what was of interest was not the room, but the facility beyond that large door.

According to the recently uncovered file in the Atlantis database, this was the main genetics facility for the Ancients. It was here that most, if not all, of the genetic manipulation that the Ancients had indulged in had been done. That was why Beckett and his two fellow geneticists were in a veritable froth to get their hands on some of that research. They didn't even really care what it was. Anything that the Ancients had been working on would be new and different. Evidently the Ancients had been very, very busy at it, looking for just the right combination to put themselves on the fast track to ascension, and had found out all kinds of other things on the way. As far as Sheppard was concerned, it was another example of an incredibly self-centered group of people ignoring what was really important in order to reach a goal of questionable worth.

He frankly was not all that convinced that ascension was the be all and end all of life goals. Sure, you would know all the answers to all the questions that had ever been asked. You would have nearly infinite power, and would 'live' forever. However, there seemed to be a few rules that still applied, even to 'superior' beings. No interfering, even when things so desperately needed to be interfered with; no revealing yourself to the 'lesser beings'. And let's face it things had to get boring when you lived forever. What was there to strive for? No, if he had to go, and he knew that it was only a matter of time after all, then he just wanted to go. No hanging around, kibitzing, for him. He'd be kicked out in no time, not to mention bored out of his glowy gourd.

Once everyone was through he started forward, sweeping his light to the side and ahead, not wanting to be caught flatfooted if some weird something that just happened to have survived the last ten thousand years suddenly came at them out of the dark. And wasn't that just a pleasant thought? He had a sudden flashback to last week's movie night that had been a 'Resident Evil' marathon, with all three of the movies being shown. Not to mention the fact that genetic mutation was a personal sore point.

They managed to reach the doors without being attacked by mutant zombies, large blue bugs, or anything else that could be considered dangerous. McKay had his LSD out and showed no life signs beyond their own, which didn't really make Sheppard, feel all that much better. He wished the lights would come on. As he was becoming used to on Atlantis and in the Ancient facilities that they visited, thought prompted action, and the lights suddenly flared around them, causing everyone to squint. McKay, walking just behind Sheppard, stumbled into him as his eyes tried to adjust and he took the opportunity to slap the colonel on the arm.

"I hope that was you, and if it was, what took you so long?" he griped.

"Sorry Rodney, I wanted to spend a little time in the dark so that I could check out my flashlight. You don't know your equipment until you use it," he snarked back. He was simply embarrassed that he just hadn't 'thought' about it. Usually the Ancient facilities anticipated his needs and responded before he even knew he wanted something, evidently this facility required a little more effort on the user's part. Curious, you would think it would be the opposite. After all, the whole controlling the technology was a genetic thing, why would it be harder here where they were tweaking the genes? Maybe Beckett could answer that once he got a look at the research.

The door opened at his thought, and they were instantly presented with a choice of directions. A corridor, this one of normal size instead of the gargantuan proportions of the gateroom, disappeared in either direction. Sheppard looked first left then right and then at McKay. The scientist, knowing what he wanted held up the LSD and shook his head.

"Still nothing. If the genetically-altered zombies are waiting to eat our brains, they don't show up on the scanner." he said, confirming that he had been thinking along the same lines as Sheppard when it came to genetics research facilities. Sometimes it was scary that they thought so much alike.

He considered for a moment. They were scheduled to be here for the next eight hours. Beckett and his crew were convinced that there was enough information here to keep them busy for years if not decades, but obviously they could not stay that long. Instead the focus of this mission was to locate any databases and download as much as possible into the incredibly huge hard drives that the three geneticists were packing with them. They would visit as many of the labs as possible, access the data and then determine if it was worth downloading. Hopefully they would hit at least some really good stuff, as they were counting on the biggest and best labs being located here on the main level and nearest to the gate. McKay had assured them in the briefing that scientists were scientists, no matter what the species and that the more important the research, the larger the lab and the closer to whatever the best place was. Since the Stargate had led to Atlantis, and the leaders of the Ancients, close proximity to the gate would have been for top scientists only. The plan was to hit those labs first.

"All right, we'll split into three groups. Ronon you take Takanichi and Burrows and go left. Teyla you take Gasporov and Hemmings, and go right. Beckett you'll come with me and we'll go where the spirit takes us. Rodney, we'll let you go with whomever you choose, I know how much you enjoy these little forays into the 'soft sciences', so I know that you'll enjoy yourself wherever you are. Hernandez is going to stick with you wherever you do end up. I imagine you'll be needed to set up data transfers if the connections aren't like on Atlantis.

"Which I can guarantee you they are not." McKay groused. "The Ancients didn't do anything the easy way." he scowled at Beckett, Takanichi, and Gasporov. "Since in some people's estimation the fact that I have two degrees and am on the edge of winning a Nobel Prize for Physics, evidently means that I am singularly qualified to act as your 'cable guy', I want to point out that I am only one man, and I cannot be everywhere at once. I will get to you as soon as possible, and yelling will slow my reaction time radically. Once I set up your download, DO. NOT. TOUCH. ANYTHING. When it is finished I will come back and disconnect your computer, correctly. If you touch it and loses your data, do not come crying to me." Sheppard couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Well, on that upbeat note let's all get moving, we only have another seven hours and forty-five minutes here, and I mean exactly that. We will not be staying over, no matter what you think you have found. All scientists will stay with their escorts." He gave Rodney the evil eye, and McKay gave him the 'who me?' look back. "All escorts will stay on their toes and keep an eye on their LSDs _and_ their scientists. Any contacts outside of us are to be reported immediately. If you find any…things, living or otherwise, they are to be left strictly alone until they can be evaluated and safely dealt with. At least one of you in each group has the gene, use it wisely. This place seems to need a bit more of a push than Atlantis does. However, don't get out of control. Know what you are activating before you turn on _anything_. Head out."

With that the groups formed up and headed out down the corridor. There was a door almost immediately to the left and Rodney and his escort followed Ronon's group in, evidently ready to set up the interface in that first room. Sheppard got out his LSD and raised an eyebrow at Beckett who was practically vibrating with excitement. The Scotsman looked both directions, seeing his colleagues disappearing into the first rooms, and indicated the next door down the corridor on the right.

"Why don't we start there, Colonel? He asked, with a nod at the closed doors. At Sheppard's nod he went toward it, and the colonel had to catch his arm to remind him that the military went in first. Beckett gave him a long-suffering look, but waited for him to clear the room before entering. Sheppard moved out of the way and watched as Beckett headed for the first of three consoles. The colonel walked around, not seeing anything that looked dangerous; in fact there wasn't anything that looked even interesting. The consoles, some shelving with a few empty glass jars and vials, that was it. After taking his turn around, he found a spot near the door where a small workbench made for a good seat. He pulled himself up and set the LSD in his lap. He then reached into his vest and pulled out his PSP. No time like the present to break in that new game.

Four hours later they were in the third lab, and even the PSP had gotten old, of course he didn't have it anymore, so even if it hadn't he was S.O.L. He had topped his highest score on two of his games, and he had made good headway on his new one, heading for a high score when Ronon, passing by with his group to the next lab, had come in and snatched the game system away and walked off with it. Sheppard had felt vaguely like a kindergartner who had had his kickball stolen by a bigger kid, but had not protested the snatch. Ronon was probably about to kill Takanichi and possibly the rest of them as well out of sheer boredom. However, now _he_ had now fallen into complete and utter boredom. If it wasn't for the on-running game of Prime/Not Prime he had going with McKay over the radio, he would probably have nodded off ages ago. McKay at least had something to do. It seemed that the connection issue between the Ancient devices and the human ones was even worse here than in Atlantis, and the scientist was having to work hard to make sure the connections stayed active long enough to download. Dr. Takanichi had almost broken into tears when the downloading of the information in his second room had terminated early; losing the last of what he was positive was the secret of the genetic universe.

At least all of Carson's downloading had gone smoothly so far, and no Scottish tears were in evidence. However the Scot was now hunched over a console muttering to himself as he worked through a bit of the database. Sheppard, tired of sitting, got up and started wandering around the room. This one was slightly smaller than the previous lab, which had been smaller than the one before. Evidently the theory of lab space, location, and importance of research held out even among the Ancients. At least this lab had some machines in it, instead of just the consoles, not that any of them looked familiar. There was also a section of the lab that had been caged off. Sort of a high tech chain link fence formed what reminded him of a kennel.

Thinking of a kennel made him think about all the times as a young boy that he had begged his mother for a dog. Due to his father's active duty status however, and the fact that they moved sometimes as often as once a year, a dog had not been practical. So he had been forced to resign himself to always being on the sidelines as other kids played with their dogs in the park or ran with them on the beach. When his mother had died he had longed even more for some companion to lighten the dark days of loneliness that became his life, but his father had scotched that idea quickly. He looked over at Beckett who seemed to be pondering something.

"Hey Doc, did you have dogs growing up?" he asked. He had to repeat the question when Beckett looked blankly at him the first time. The doctor shook off whatever he had been thinking about and got a far away look in his eyes.

"Aye. My mother always had dogs around, though my father could have done without them. He couldn't see the use of having an animal that didn't pull its weight around the farm, like the cats in the barn or the horses and cows. My mother always had at least one Cairn Terrier, usually two or three. Wonderful little dogs they were, always bright and happy, but as stubborn as the day was long, and completely fearless. They would take on anything no matter what its size if they had to. They were especially protective of my mother. If anyone so much as appeared to be raising a hand to her, they would attack. She has one now as a matter of fact. He keeps her company while all her kids are out on their own. It takes a weight off my mind knowing she isn't completely alone out there. That dog would die for her." Beckett was smiling as he remembered, but then a frown crossed over his features as something in the data stream caught his eyes. He reached for a button on the console. Sheppard, sensing that he had lost the doctor's attention, wandered toward a device that sat directly in front of the console.

It looked something like that machine from the Santa Clause 2. The one that made the fake Santa and his army of toy soldiers, one small ramp in and another out of a tall cylindrical object. Careful not to think any thoughts about starting or 'on', or anything like that, Sheppard stepped up onto the ramp and looked inside the cylinder. There were no doors, and it seemed to be an empty area about three feet in diameter. The inside walls of the cylinder seemed to be covered with something resembling the crystals used in the Ancient power systems, though smaller, and much more numerous. There had to be thousands of them lining the entire cylinder. He stepped inside with a look over his shoulder at Beckett who was fiddling with the download hookup that McKay had left in place and cursing. Sheppard thought about reminding him about McKay's warning about touching stuff, but thought better of it when he caught the sound of a Gaelic curse word that he had heard on more than one occasion, usually when he was staying in the infirmary for one thing or another. He had just stepped into the empty space so that he could look up at the top of the cylinder when he heard Beckett's cursing step up a notch.

"Turn on againyou Ancient bag 'O shite." he heard the Scot mutter, just before his world was enveloped in a flash of light so intense that he thought he might go blind. The light seemed to be everywhere around him and then the intensity ratcheted up another notch and now it seemed to be going _through_ him. He could actually feel the light passing through him. That couldn't be good. The last thing he remembered before he fell into darkness as intense as the light had been, was a feeling that his body had exploded and his brain just hadn't caught up with it yet.

Chapter 2-

In direct contrast to John Sheppard's day, Carson Beckett's had been perfect so far. He had risen at his regular time and breakfasted in the pleasant and beautiful company of Lt. Laura Cadman who had just come off duty. They'd had a leisurely breakfast of fresh eggs, the Daedalus having just gotten in with fresh supplies, bacon and some newly baked bread that had just come from the ovens. Afterwards he had gone to the infirmary and found that while there had been that outbreak of Dysentery caused by the Goulash the night before, his staff had already dealt with the worst of the cases before he arrived, and there had been little for him to do beyond answer the questions of Sheppard and Weir and hand out some Imodium and suggest confinement to quarters for the duration.

After that he had gotten together with his two comrades from the genetics division and had planned out what they wanted to do with the time they had on the planet. He wasn't really happy that they had to use the gate to get there, but if this planet, this facility, had been used for everything that the database suggested, and if even 1/10th of the information on those experiments was still available, then he could not afford to pass up this opportunity. He would admit to being a little wary of traveling with SGA-1, since they had something of a bad track record when it came to quiet missions, but they had been assigned, and if he wanted the information, he had to take the chance.

Despite Sheppard's late arrival, and less than inspiring appearance, Beckett had every confidence that the man would do everything possible to keep him and his people safe, as would the other members of the team and the Marines that had come along. He knew it was a measure of the colonel's determination that no scientist lose his life on an away mission that had gotten the extra men assigned to the mission, and he appreciated the man's dedication to keeping them safe. He just wished sometimes that the devotion took something of a less physical toll on the pilot. There was only so many times that Beckett would be able to save him after some mission gone bad, and he didn't think that he was ready, would ever be ready, to declare John Sheppard dead, or any of the SGA-1 team for that matter. He had allowed all of them to become too close, had lost his objectivity, but he would not trade the friendships he had found here for anything, not even that distance that had been preached in medical school.

As they worked their way from one room to the next his mind reeled with the information they were finding. Many of the databases had been wiped clean, but there were still some with bits and pieces of experiments. There were methods and results, and some avenues that he had not even considered opened up before him. The downloads were going much too slowly for his satisfaction, and McKay's sarcasm had made the process all the more difficult as usual, but he was willing to put up with it for the benefit this could have. In the last room he was almost positive that he had seen some information in the small database on nervous disorders. It was entirely possible that somewhere in that information there was something that could lead to the cure for diseases like Parkinson's or Huntington's. The very thought made him giddy.

Now in the third room, they had come upon something that seemed completely different. The database seemed intact. In fact everything seemed to be ready to use as if the scientist in charge had simply stepped out for some coffee, or whatever equivalent the Ancients had had. Unlike the first two rooms, the devices used by the Ancients were still in place and seemed to be hooked up. He had scrolled through the database, calling on his admittedly weak Ancient to try to make heads or tails of what the experiments had been. He had caught several words that he thought he understood. _Change, transfigure, manipulate._All words that suited the facility but what exactly was being done? Other words made less sense, _source material_,_psychological continuity_, _schism_, _and degree of separation. _He just couldn't understand it. He decided to download everything and get Elizabeth or one of the linguists to help him with it later. There was too much to do, and not near enough time. He tried to start the download, but the database refused to initialize like Rodney had said it would. Beckett tried again and again to get it to go, but it wouldn't. He was getting ready to call McKay when he heard a voice asking him a question. He looked up and saw Sheppard, standing near an enclosure, looking at him as if he had just spoken. Beckett realized that he didn't have a clue what the man had said. The colonel must have recognized the problem as he repeated his question.

Beckett thought that the question was rather odd, but he was suddenly realizing that all this could not be very much fun for Sheppard and his people. They had been at this for over four hours, and he hadn't spoken so much as a word to the other man in the time since they had first started out. He had been focusing on the data, and had moved along as if he were alone. He had been vaguely aware of the other man's presence, and the safety that conferred, and of McKay's passing snarkiness, but other than that he had immersed himself in the data. He had little doubt that Sheppard was bored to tears. So despite the call of the database and his own curiosity he stopped to address the question.

He was surprised at the depth of emotion he still felt for the small, but hearty dogs that had romped through his boyhood and adolescence. As he told Sheppard, he had come to realize that size was no deterrent to a determined spirit by watching those little dogs. And he was indeed quite happy that his mother had a current companion to warm her heart while her children pursued their own lives, some of them much further afield than others. The colonel seemed satisfied with his answer, though Beckett thought he saw a flicker of something that could have been longing in the hazel eyes of the colonel before the screen of the database had given a series of stutters and then failed.

He had turned his attention to trying to get the thing back up and running, not wanting to call McKay if it was something simple that he could handle himself. Listening to McKay carp on about being press ganged into menial labor was not entertaining, especially if it turned out the database only needed to be reinitialized before it would download. Beckett thought at the machine, trying to make it work like the machines in his infirmary back on Atlantis. He wasn't completely comfortable with the process, not like Sheppard seemed to be, but he had to admit there were some things, like the Ancient scanners, that he was incredibly grateful for, and had grown quite comfortable with. The database seemed to be willfully refusing to reinitialize, and he pounded on the console, curing under his breath as he did so. He checked each connection, and found them all to be in place. He thought at the console again, and again it seemed to be willfully refusing to turn on. He hit it with his fist again and talked to it.

"Turn on againyou Ancient bag 'O shite." he demanded, and almost fell back onto his rear end as a brilliant light exploded from the device situated directly in front of the console. He screwed his eyelids shut and threw his hands up to shield them further when his eyelids could not provide enough protection. The light seemed to almost have weight, and Beckett staggered under the flow of it. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that he had to turn it off, immediately. He staggered forward and got a hand on the console.

"OFF!" he mentally shouted at it, putting as much power behind it as he could muster. It must have been enough as the light suddenly winked out and he was left standing there, leaning actually, waiting for the white 'burn' of the light to fade from his eyes. He thought about Sheppard.

"Colonel Sheppard, are you all right?" he called out. Sheppard had not been far from the device when Beckett had last paid attention. In fact he had been moving toward the device. Had he been right in front of it when the light went on? Beckett blinked his eyes open, and found that while everything seemed slightly washed out, there seemed to have been no damage done to his eyesight. He hoped he could say the same for the colonel but to do that he had to find the man. He staggered out from behind the console, feeling strangely drained, and headed toward the cylinder. There seemed to be some residual light that leapt from crystal to crystal inside the cylinder like lightening, causing him to squint in anticipation of another burst, but instead the light seemed to swirl up and away like a mist. He stepped closer, thinking perhaps that Sheppard was on the other side of the device.

But as he stepped closer, he realized that he could see through the device to the other side and there was no sign of the colonel. He started to step around it, thinking perhaps the man was hidden on the other side, perhaps unconscious and unable to respond, when something moved inside the cylinder, the one that he had thought was empty. Beckett was not ashamed to admit that he jumped back damn quick when he caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He squinted, trying to make out what had moved in the shadows at the bottom of the cylinder. His eyes were still recovering from the flash, and the darkness at the bottom of the device seemed to be thick. He stepped hesitantly forward, and froze as he was finally able to make out what it was he had seen. His jaw dropped.

Lying on the floor of the device was a small black dog, and not just any dog, but a Cairn Terrier, just like the ones his mother always had. As he watched the animal twitched, the tail flopping up and down and the head moving slightly. Carson blinked in amazement. He took another step closer, his eyes not leaving the animal. It appeared to be a genuine Cairn Terrier. The rough black coat covered a small but sturdy body about a foot high at the shoulders and looking to weigh about twelve to thirteen pounds. The ears were pointed and clipped close to the skin, but the hair on the head and body was longer and stuck up in irregular tufts. The tail was shortened, but not stubby. As Carson watched, the animal twitched again and this time the legs twitched as well as the tail, and the pointed ears flicked. Another twitch and this time the eyes opened under the bushy brows, though the animal did not seem to be completely aware.

Beckett took another step forward and sank slowly to a crouch reaching a hesitant hand toward the dog. His hand almost made contact when the animal gave a convulsive jerk and rolled to its feet, staggering against the side of the cylinder, moving away from Beckett. The doctor caught sight of the animal's eyes, a medium hazel that seemed to be as dazed as he felt. He withdrew his hand.

His mind suddenly turned back to Colonel Sheppard. What had happened to him? Carson moved slowly back to his feet, keeping an eye on the dog who seemed to be leaning dazedly against the cylinder. When it did not appear to be moving he stepped to the side and swept his eyes over the rest of the lab. There was no sign of the colonel anywhere. Beckett knew there had been no time for the man to leave the room. What the hell had happened? The colonel was gone, but there was a dog.

Beckett shook his head in confusion. This was too much for a simple doctor. He reached for his radio.

"Uh…Rodney. Could you come to the lab, the third one we were in? I…we have a problem."

"Ohhh, did you touch it? I told you not to touch it!" McKay said immediately. Beckett gritted his teeth.

"It's not about your boggin' computer ya numpty!" Carson bellowed, overriding the scientist's complaints. "The Colonel is missin'!" There was silence from Rodney, and Beckett felt a moment's satisfaction at finally shutting the man up; if only the circumstances had been better…

"You say the Colonel is missing, Dr Beckett? What has happened?" Finally the voice of reason, in the person of Teyla, came over the radio.

"I was working over a console and I think…I think that I might have thought it on, though I was trying to get the database to initialize, not turn on the device…" he tried to explain.

"What device? You found an _active_ device and you didn't call? Did you let Sheppard touch it?" McKay demanded. Beckett could tell from the sound of his voice that the man was on the move.

"The Colonel didn't touch it, at least not the console. I think he was either near or maybe even in the device when it went off. I wasn't paying attention, and there was a bright flash of light, and then he was gone." He paused, not sure exactly how to bring up the dog. "There's something else…'

"What! There's something worse than Sheppard being missing? Did you burn out the computer?" Despite the snark, Beckett could hear the genuine concern in McKay's voice. He was about to answer when the scientist barreled through the door with his Marine guard one step behind. Not a second later Ronon came through behind them, followed seconds later by Teyla. Sheppard's team had come to find their leader. Beckett was momentarily almost overcome by trepidation at the thought of having to face them.

He was about to speak when Ronon caught sight of the dog and pulled his sidearm, pointing the pulse pistol at the animal. Beckett yelped and stepped in front of the Satedan who growled at him. The growl was answered by the dog, which had obviously managed to shake off its confusion enough to recognize a threat, and to react to that threat. The actions drew the attention of the other three who were now staring at the animal in various states of amazement or confusion. As could be predicted, McKay was the first to break the silence.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked, moving slightly closer, though Beckett noted he kept a fair distance between himself and the animal. He also had his hand on his pistol. The doctor rolled his eyes.

"It's not a timber wolf Rodney, you can take you hand off your pistol. It's a dog, and it showed up at the same time the Colonel disappeared. It's a Cairn Terrier."

"This Cairn Terrier is an earth animal?" Teyla asked, She moved closer to the animal that was watching them all now with clear eyes that seemed to be examining each of them in turn. As she crouched down near it, the dog turned its head towards her and stretched its neck out to sniff at her. She reached out a tentative hand and the dog met it with its snout. Teyla ran the hand into the dark hair on the dog's head and smiled. The short tail started to wag and the animal edged closer, moving to lean against her leg as she ran her hand down its back. Beckett was glad to see that the animal appeared friendly.

"It's a dog, a domesticated canine that many people on Earth keep as a pet. My mother had several of them as I was growing up. In fact I was just speaking of them with Colonel Sheppard before…" He stopped, a horrifying realization coming to his mind. McKay, who had been watching the interplay between Teyla and the dog with some envy, looked at him with wide eyes.

"You were thinking about dogs just before you activated an ancient device in a genetics lab? A device that came to life at the same time that Sheppard just happened to disappear into thin air and a dog, a Cairn Terrier just like Mother Beckett had, appeared? Well, that couldn't have anything to do with anything." McKay moved over to where Teyla was patting the dog and got down onto all fours so that he was almost eye to eye with the dog, who had turned to face him as he approached. Even given the seriousness of the moment Beckett had to hide a smile as he realized that Rodney had unintentionally bent his body into the universal dog 'play' bow, front end down and butt in the air. All he needed was a tail. The dog did not seem to be in the mood however as it took a step forward and stood there, looking directly at McKay, something that instantly set off an alarm in Beckett's head. Most dogs would not stare at you directly, not if they weren't the alpha male of a pack. This dog had no pack and could be expected to be fearful in these strange conditions, but it was staring at Rodney with clear intent.

"Sheppard, is that you?" McKay asked seriously, and Beckett had to fight back an urge to laugh hysterically. Only in the Pegasus Galaxy could an astrophysicist with multiple PhD's ask that question of a small black dog in all seriousness. The dog yipped. McKay, jerking back in surprise, almost fell over. The dog advanced on him and took a fold of his jacket in its mouth and tugged at him. McKay squawked in surprise and looked wildly at Beckett. "What does it, he, want?"

The dog was digging in its feet and pulling on McKay's arm, trying to get him to move. Finally letting go, the dog ran over to the console and then back to McKay barking at him again. McKay scrambled back to his feet.

"Oh my god it is him! I'd recognize that command bark anywhere. You've turned Sheppard into a dog!" he declared, pointing an accusing finger at Beckett. The canine in question gave another yip, which sounded disturbingly like a 'yes', and sat down in front of the console, his eyes locked on McKay. Beckett's eyes went from the dog to McKay, then to Teyla and Ronon who were looking as confused as he felt, then back to the small black haired dog that was now staring at him with those hazel eyes. Oh God, he'd turned the colonel into a dog!

Chapter 3-

Sheppard had resigned himself to a bad day after his morning, especially with the ever-growing boredom, but waking up after being…lit up, literally, by some Ancient device was worse than he had anticipated the day being. The darkness had given way reluctantly and he very faintly heard someone, Beckett he thought, calling his name. He tried to respond but his body felt funny and he couldn't seem to muster up the will to reply. He drifted peacefully in the darkness for a while longer, all the time knowing he couldn't stay there. Finally the outside world could not be ignored. He heard his name several more times, he thought, and for some reason he felt very hot, and something smelled like…the infirmary. He was pretty sure he wasn't there however. He allowed his senses to move out of the darkness a little, and was almost forced back when a wave of scent hit him like a freight train.

It was a mix of antiseptic; hand lotion; dust; something vaguely electrical; bacon and eggs; hair gel; a whiff of peanut butter power bars-Rodney's favorite-that made his stomach rumble; leather; a light floral/herbal scent that he always associated with Teyla; something he could only describe as band-aidy; and almost overwhelmingly, Carson Beckett's aftershave. There were a myriad of other scents too, but his mind could not catalog them all.

And the noise! The labs had been as quiet as a tomb except for McKay's muttering when he had come through and the distracted monolog that Carson had been having with himself. Now, he could hear someone moving around right next to him, and they seemed to be making an inordinate amount of noise doing whatever it was they were doing, even their breathing was loud. In addition there was air whooshing around in what he could only assume was some sort of heating system that had kicked in since the device had turned on. Seemingly at a distance he could hear people talking, though he could only just make out the sound, and not individual words. There was a high-pitched squeal that was making his teeth hurt, and somewhere, he wasn't sure where, there was something dripping. Even Ancients had drippy plumbing he guessed. He just wasn't sure why he was suddenly so aware of it all. His hearing had always been good, not as good as Ronon's or Teyla's, but still okay. He had always been careful to use his hearing protection around the engines. He had seen too many pilots end a career with little or no hearing to be blasé about it.

Also, he seemed to be warmer than he had been, like he was under a blanket or something. The lab had been just slightly below comfortable before, he probably could have worn a jacket over his t-shirt, but had chosen not to. The lab had been somewhere in the upper sixties probably, but now it seemed just to the other side of warm. That heating equipment must be really effective. He also seemed to be slightly itchy all over, and his lower back felt funny.

In fact, as his sense seemed to be returning, his sense of touch seemed to be one of the last to join the gang. Everything was feeling a little funny now that he thought about it. He knew he was lying on his side, on something hard, but there was something about it that just wasn't right…He did an inventory. Legs, check; arms…something weird there, but check; torso seemed a bit weird too, but check; head was good, that tail though…wait a minute. His mind screeched to a halt, and he reevaluated the input his body seemed to be giving him. He was pretty damn sure that he still had the four limbs that he had had when he came here, but there seemed to be another one now. Just thinking about it made said limb twitch, and that was just freaking weird. How the hell had he gotten a tail?! He was going to have someone's ass for this.

Determined to see what the hell was going on with himself, he forced his last sense to report in to flight control by sending a very stern message to his eyelids to open up. There was some resistance, but finally the lids seemed to get with the team and opened. For some reason this did not give him quite the help that he had wanted. At first everything was blurry, and he blinked several times to clear it away. Then he realized that he was seeing everything in shades of blue, gray and yellow. It was really weird, and didn't _that_ seem to be the watchword of the day. A few more blinks and his sight was clear if not as acute as he was used to. He was on the floor he knew, looking at the side of the cylinder, no surprise there, but now the small hexagonal crystals seemed to be lumpier, less defined in their shape. Unless they had melted in the last several…well however long it had been since the light, that didn't seem likely.

With all the senses reporting in it seemed like a good idea to get up off the floor. However that proved to be even weirder in a day that was sliding rapidly toward the bizarre. He rolled over and pushed up with what he thought were his arms, but they didn't work right. They bent funny, and his legs…well lets just say that something was definitely not the same there either. Disregarding the conflicting information of brain versus body he pushed himself up, which seemed to not gain him very much height. He staggered, falling against the side of the cylinder, and he was grateful to it for that at least, even if he suspected that it had a mighty big part in putting him into whatever predicament he had landed in now. He leaned there, letting the world settle back down.

He was peripherally aware of someone that he was pretty sure was Carson Beckett kneeling at his side, and reaching out for him as he stood, only to draw back his hand as he made it to his feet. He appreciated the doctor letting him do it himself. Now if he could just cut back on the aftershave…Sheppard looked down, finding himself less than a foot off the floor, and seeing a pair of excessively hairy feet, no not feet, paws, which seemed to be attached to a pair of equally hairy legs. He turned his head and looked behind him, and instead of just the wall of the cylinder, or Beckett whom he could hear talking to someone, he saw a black furred body ending in…oh boy, a short straight tail, a tail that was attached to a furry dog butt. His mind reeled, and he thought about that sudden awareness of another limb he had experienced earlier. The tail wagged as if the thought had set it off. Oh crap!

He continued to ignore whatever Beckett was babbling about, and pushed himself away from the wall. Beckett's freak out was going to have to wait. He had one going on himself right now. Instead of steadying himself on two feet, he found himself instinctively balancing on four feet, paws. It wasn't like crawling on his hands and knees. It felt…right. He tried a step, then another. It seemed to be working okay. He had moved out of the cylinder now, something that he was happy to do, and his movements were becoming easier. He had to step over his P90, and that went okay. Whatever had happened at least he could still navigate. Momentarily looking at the bright side he turned his attention to Beckett who was still talking. He was about to go get his attention, though he wasn't sure how, when he smelt, yes, he_smelt, _Rodney McKay coming in fast. Even as he was trying to wrangle that thought, he realized he had actually heard Rodney a lot sooner, the wheezing lungs, the thudding of his feet, followed by the quieter thuds of Hernandez's boots. There were others coming too, faster, quieter, but coming toward the room. Ronon and Teyla. Okay, the freak out was gaining speed.

Before he had a chance to really enjoy it however, McKay burst into the room, followed closely by Hernandez, Ronon, and Teyla, who had evidently left their scientists behind with their Marine escorts to see what the hell was happening here. He wished he could tell them. He started to move forward, wanting to get the whole 'Sheppard is a dog' thing over with, and his motion caught Ronon's attention. The pulse pistol was out and pointed at him almost faster than he could blink, though he was suddenly aware that it wasn't quite as quick as it had seemed in the past. Was Ronon slowing down, or had his new…format given him some type of different perception beyond the four senses he had explored so far? The latter seemed more likely. Whatever it was, he didn't have much time to ponder it as he heard the whine of the pistol's power source, usually barely audible, but now a shrill shriek that made the hair on his back, okay still weird there, stand up. Ronon growled at him, and given his new form, it seemed appropriate to growl back at him. It came out kind of rocky, but he thought he got his point across.

Carson practically threw himself in front of him, and in front of the pistol. If Sheppard had been able to talk he would have torn a strip off the doctor for taking such a chance, but at least it had been Ronon, and the colonel trusted him not to be firing without being able to see his target. Beckett started to pour out an explanation, and Sheppard was glad to hear that someone was as upset about this as he was, well maybe not quite as upset, but close. Beckett started out with the explanations helped along by McKay's intuitive leaps. Sheppard's attention was split between them and Teyla who had come to crouch beside him. He stretched his new snout out toward her, and the scent of flowers, herbs, and that part that was just Teyla, flowed into him. Her hand went to his head, and moved through the spiky fur that seemed to cover his entire new body. That felt good! His tail started to wag seemingly without any input from him. He moved closer and leaned against her leg. How many members of the expedition had wanted to do that, he wondered as her hand moved down his back. Okay this was just a little _too_ good. He had to remind himself that this was Teyla, his teammate and friend.

He pulled reluctantly away, turning to face McKay as he came over and got down on all fours. The scientist, kitted out in TAC vest and with his regular laptop in his backpack, made quite a picture kneeling there. When he lowered himself down so that he was on Sheppard's new eye level he looked like a Saint Bernard trying to play. Sheppard indulged in a mental laugh at the scientist's expense and met the blue eyes directly. That was weird; he had thought dogs were completely color blind, but evidently not in his case at least. McKay was talking to him, and he pulled his attention back to the man. McKay was asking if it was _him_. Well who else would it be? He yipped, not exactly the manly bark he would have liked, and Rodney almost fell over.

Okay, he had had enough of the 'I was a middle-aged weredog' routine. He stepped toward Rodney and grabbed the arm of his jacket in his teeth. The cloth was weird against his tongue, but there was no gag reflex like when he was human. (Okay, another really odd thought in a day full of them) He tried to pull McKay toward the console. Why couldn't he have been a larger dog, like an Irish wolfhound or a Pit Bull or something? Evidently his urging toward the console was too subtle as McKay seemed to panic and asked the others what Sheppard wanted. Well at least he could roll his eyes still. He tugged harder, putting his whole body into it. Still nothing. He let loose of the material and ran to the console, and then back to McKay. What did he have to do here, bark out the letters in Morse code? Super genius, _not_. He gave as imperious a bark as he could, hoping to express the idea of 'NOW'. Evidently that did it.

"If that is Colonel Sheppard I believe that he wishes you to reverse the process, Dr McKay." Bless Teyla; she at least seemed to be using her head, Sheppard thought. He kept his eyes glued on McKay as the scientist approached the console, Beckett anxiously tagging along and pointing out where he had thumped the console. The doctor was describing the light and Sheppard was glad that he wasn't the only one that had found the light to have a weight to it, though Beckett had not experienced the explosive-invasive mode. Evidently that had been only for whatever or whoever was in the device.

Sheppard sat and watched as McKay poked at the console, finally getting the database to reinitialize and begin downloading. He and Beckett seemed to be arguing about something involving conservation of mass and data compression, but no progress in getting him changed back seemed in evidence. Of course he hadn't expected it to be as easy as flipping the switch to the reverse setting and pushing a button. When had the Ancients ever done anything so straightforward? He watched the two talk about the situation for several minutes, his head moving back and forth as each talked. But at no time did either one look his way or ask him any questions. Wasn't his condition the issue here? How about someone asking the dog something? He heaved a sigh, and was ignored.

While McKay and Beckett were concentrating on getting him back to normal, he decided to try out the new body a little. After all how many people could say they had ever been a true quadruped? He stood back up and attempted a saunter toward the door. It didn't translate well to four legs, and he stumbled a little until he simply let instinct take over. He was almost to the door when a pair of leather clad legs appeared before him. He looked up, way, way up to see Ronon frowning down at him. The ex-runner didn't seem to know exactly what to make of him in this new form. Sheppard attempted a scowl, not sure exactly what that might translate to on a dog's face. He really needed to find a mirror.

"I do not believe that you should leave, Colonel." Teyla said to him, appearing at Ronon's side. "After all, I am sure that you wish to be present when the doctors find a way to change you back." He really appreciated that she was actually talking to him, and not just about him, and that she was being positive about the changing back thing. He looked over his shoulder at the two doctors.

Hernandez was hovering nervously nearby, his eyes moving between McKay and Sheppard, his dark eyes wide. The young Marine was new to the Pegasus Galaxy, Sheppard remembered, and this was so far out of his world that he must have been on the edge of freaking out. The fact that he was still doing his job was a plus. Sheppard made a mental note to mention it to Lorne. The boy had potential. Teyla had followed his gaze to McKay and Beckett, and somehow figured out what he was thinking.

"I am sure that they do not mean to exclude you. They are concerned about you, and are doing what they can to reverse the process. You must admit that you are not in the best position to help at this time." She crouched down again so that she was closer to his size. He tilted his head back to look up at her. She was right, as she almost always was. He really couldn't do much right now. Hopefully all the answers about the device were in the database, and Rodney would simply find it and reverse the process. Then they would pack it up and go back to Atlantis and tell Elizabeth all about it. She would give him that 'I can't believe this stuff happens to you' look, and everything would be back to normal.

He lowered his head and then brought it back up, hoping she would see it for the nod it was. She seemed to understand and smiled at him. It was very strange seeing her in the new range of colors that seemed to make up his new spectrum. She hesitantly reached a hand out towards him again. He stepped forward and put his head under her hand. Okay it was self indulgent, but let's face it, it felt good, and it was Teyla.

He enjoyed the petting for a while, hey he was a male, even if he was currently a dog, until the two other scientists, and their Marine escorts, appeared at the door. All four men came to a complete halt staring at Sheppard. The colonel abandoned Teyla's hand and moved away slightly, lifting his head to stare back at them. Okay, so he was a dog, no need to be rude. Get over it. He heard one of the Marines swear under his breath, an inventive combination of words that Sheppard appreciated right at that moment. All right, the super hearing thing was kinda cool.

The scientists finally quit staring and went to join the huddle near the console. The Marines, at something of a loss as to what they could do, basically stood against the wall and stared at Sheppard. He stared back. That got old fast and he decided to take a tour of the room. Frankly that didn't work out as well as he had hoped, as everything at his eye level was pretty much the same as the next place.

He ended up sitting at McKay's feet as he was in full lecture mode regarding the delicacy of Ancient equipment, even as he was pounding on one section of the console trying to get a panel to open so he could access the control crystals. This was taking longer than he had hoped. He barked up at the scientist who nearly jumped out of his boots and scowled down at him.

"What the hell, Sheppard? Were you not listening? Where is that much-vaunted canine hearing? I am doing delicate work here. Move on. Why don't you just trot off and…lick something." McKay said with a shooing gesture. Sheppard narrowed his eyes and growled low in his throat, and curled back his lips. He was quite pleased with the tone, and with the resulting recoil from McKay and the other scientists, though Beckett stood his ground.

"What, are you rabid? What do you want? We are trying to get you back to your normal - and I use that term only in the sense that it is your regular form, not that you are normal - charming self." Rodney demanded, flushing slightly as he realized he had backed away. Sheppard was not listening to him though as he noted that Beckett was regarding him with what appeared to be some understanding. The Scotsman thumped himself on the forehead and had the grace to look somewhat abashed.

"Ach, we've been ignorin' you, haven't we Colonel? Treatin' you like you really were just…a dog." He crouched down. "I'm truly sorry. Both for the changin' and for the ignorin'." He looked away for a moment. When he looked back at Sheppard his eyes were sad. "I don't know what it is with me and you and changin' your DNA around."

Sheppard knew that this was Carson's way of referring to the 'bug' incident. Still a sore point between them, though only from Beckett's side, Sheppard had forgiven the doctor some time ago. Now Beckett had to forgive himself. This was not going to help that process. He nudged the doctor's hand with his nose and after a quick mental shrug gave it a lick. He heard Rodney's 'ugh!' but the small smile that crossed Beckett's face was recompense for the taste of another person's skin on his tongue. '_Mental note no more licking'_. Carson's hand brushed over his head.

"Thank you, lad. I won't let you down again." he said quietly. He gestured at Sheppard and then up at the console level. "If you wouldn't mind?" It took Sheppard a moment to understand what the doctor meant, but then he understood that Beckett wanted to lift him up where he could see. He stepped forward. Beckett, taking that for the assent it was, wrapped a gentle hand around his torso, and put one under his hindquarters. He soon found himself at just over console level, held against Carson's chest, odd but workable. He stretched his neck to see what had been done since his change.

Unfortunately for him, it appeared nothing. The database appeared to be still downloading. Just how much crap was in there anyway? The amount of information was both encouraging and discouraging. At least they would know something about what the damn machine was for to begin with, but would there be anything among all that data about reversing the effects? For all he knew the thought of reversing the process might have never even crossed their minds. He shook his head, not wanting to go down that path. He raised his eyes from the database download and watched as McKay finally pried the panel off that he had been trying to access. He stretched to see what was inside, and Beckett obliged by leaning forward a little. McKay instantly reared back, forcing Beckett to rapidly retreat.

"I assure you that I can work much faster without having hot doggie breath being heaved over my shoulder like a hurricane." he said with a grimace at Sheppard. Sheppard gave him a doggie grin, tongue lolling and looked pointedly down at the panel. McKay sniffed and returned his attention to the panel. The frown that grew on his face was not encouraging. Evidently Beckett didn't think so either.

"What is it Rodney?" he asked. He was unconsciously running his hand down Sheppard's back. The colonel tried not to find that idea disturbing, but it didn't work, and he gave a convulsive shudder. Beckett looked down with a surprised look on his face and actually blushed. "Sorry lad." he muttered and moved his hand so that it was supporting Sheppard's chest. Meanwhile McKay had pulled a crystal out of the panel and was holding it up. Unlike the regular crystals this one was black, and not just lightly black, but solid black. Sheppard had a feeling that was not good.

"This is what." McKay said waving the crystal. "This is the control crystal to the whole device. Without this it isn't going to do anything. We're lucky that the database is fed on a different power source or we wouldn't even be getting that. Even if there are answers in that data, we can't do anything about it until we replace this crystal."

"Well we're in a bloody great Ancient facility! There's got to be at least one crystal in every console. Surely there is a crystal that we can use in its place. Don't be such a Negative Nelly, Rodney." Beckett said. Even Sheppard gave him a look for that one. '_Negative Nelly?'_ Rodney was glaring at the doctor.

"Gee Carson, I wish I had thought of that. Maybe you'd like to take over here, and I'll take the Colonel for his afternoon walkies while you solve all the problems." he said sarcastically, offering the blackened crystal to the doctor.

"Rodney-" Carson began, but McKay waved him off.

"It's not a regular crystal. This is longer than any I have seen, and wider. It's like this device uses 220 while all the rest are set up for 110. I've haven't exactly been sitting on my thumb while all of you have been downloading the genetics Dead Sea Scrolls here. I've looked at nearly ten of these consoles. None of them have a control crystal like this. We'll look at the rest, but I have to tell you…" He shifted his gaze to meet Sheppard's eyes, and the colonel could see the sorrow and the fear in those blue eyes, he could _smell_ it. "I've seen thousands of these crystals, colonel, maybe hundreds of thousands, over the years, both here and back in our galaxy. I have _never_ seen one like this." The despair was plain to see on McKay's face. He didn't think that there was going to be another crystal in this facility. He was trying hard not to think that there might not be another crystal like it in the galaxy, Sheppard could see that. Well be that as it may, he was not ready to give up.

He started wiggling in Beckett's arms until the doctor got the hint and put him back on the floor. He trotted to the door thinking it open as he approached it. Evidently that still worked. He stood in the open doorway, looking back over his shoulder at the others. Teyla was the first to move, raising an eyebrow at Ronon she stepped forward to stand beside him.

"I believe that the Colonel wishes to start looking at the other labs." She said. Sheppard looked up at her and wagged. He might have known that she would understand him even when he was a dog. He looked at the others. Ronon stepped forward next, then one by one the Marines did so to. Beckett started to take a step forward and McKay waved his hands.

"Okay, Okay I get it, one for all and all for dog and all that. No more 'Negative Nelly'. But before you all rush off to begin disassembling the consoles, let me show you how to open them and what exactly we are looking for. If by some chance you find one of these, DO NOT TOUCH IT! You cannot just yank one of these out of the socket like it was…well something that you yank out of a socket. Call me and I will come and do it right." Sheppard mentally applauded Ronon's joining the crowd, and pawed at Teyla's leg. When she looked down he looked from the Marines to the scientists and then back and then up at her. She smiled down at him after a moment's thought.

"I believe the Colonel wishes us to remember that we are off world and that standard procedures apply, no matter what the circumstances. The scientists should remain with one of the military at all times. Perhaps we could break up into pairs. That will help us cover the remaining labs faster." Sheppard could not have put it better himself. Looks like Teyla had a bit of dog whisperer in her besides that Wraith DNA. The pairs were quickly set with Rodney being something of a literal third wheel for whatever team that had a possible crystal match. When it was brought up that he would have to move between the teams, and would be alone due to the odd numbers, Sheppard let out an indignant yip to remind them he was there. He might not be able to shoot a P90, but he could sure warn Rodney of any problems, and he did have teeth, thought the idea of actually biting someone was rather…disturbing. But then, what _hadn't_ been today. McKay scowled at the idea of a canine escort, but quickly agreed when it became obvious that something needed to give and they really didn't want to waste much more time arguing about it. It wasn't as if Wraith had been jumping out of the broom closets.

Two by two they left the room until it was only Sheppard and McKay. Rodney was checking the status of the database download, and made a satisfied sound as it completed. He turned off the computer and packed it in his backpack with his own. Then he nervously looked down at Sheppard.

"You know I'm really bad with dogs," he said suddenly. "I read somewhere that most dogs are mentally equivalent to 3 year old children, except for the verbal skills obviously, and you know how much I like children. It's why I prefer cats." Sheppard snorted, a sound that seemed to be universal, no matter what your species. McKay glared at him. "Okay fine, so maybe you're not the average dog, but then you aren't exactly user friendly as a human either. All I'm saying is don't expect me to be like Carson and Teyla…and… and…touch you or anything." Sheppard raised an eyebrow at him. That worked too. Good.

"Oh don't give me that look. You know what I meant. I saw you leaning against Teyla, letting her pet you. You don't even shake _hands_ if you can get away with it, and all of a sudden you're all touchy-feely? I don't think so Captain Canine, commander of the Starship Enterpoop." He snarked as he bent to pick up a connection cable he had dropped. Sheppard looked casually away. He was not going to dignify that with an answer, even if he could have. "Fine, we'll just pretend you were humoring her. After all who wouldn't like her hands all over them? I mean-HEY!" he yelped as Sheppard dashed forward and nipped at his easily reachable butt. He stood up, rubbing the spot and pointing an accusing finger.

"That's a _bad_ Colonel." he said and made a swipe at Sheppard who danced out of the way. McKay made another grab at him, but Sheppard found it laughably easy to dodge. He really was going to have to get Rodney in the gym. He danced toward the door, looking back over his shoulder with a taunting look. McKay grumbled, but moved after him, muttering under his breath about rabies shots and distemper. Sheppard happily led the way toward the next empty lab. They were going to find that crystal.

Chapter 4-

They hadn't found another crystal. They had torn apart every possible system, including some of the doors, and not one of the bloody crystals worked. Beckett had felt his optimism fading with each failure. Rodney's face had gotten longer and longer at each false alarm. Beckett suspected that only the presence of the colonel had kept him from exploding in a fit of complete defeatism. On the colonel's part Beckett had to say that the man…well dog, was taking it extremely well, at least on the surface. There hadn't been any outbreaks of any kind, though he wasn't sure exactly what form of expression Sheppard had as a dog. It wasn't as if he could scream or yell or throw things, avenues that the human Sheppard could avail himself of, not that he had in the past when things had gone wrong. He supposed that sulking was not out of the question, but Sheppard had always been a proactive problem solver, and had a natural optimism that Beckett had seen survive situations that would have had Mother Teresa cursing.

Of course such restraint in the face of natural anxiety and fear was probably not all that good for the man either. Beckett did not envy Kate Heightmeyer in trying to defuse this particular emotional time bomb. Though why he would think that Sheppard would be any more amenable to seeing the woman now as opposed to any other time he didn't know. Hell, he was more likely to bite anyone trying to force him to go than usual, quite literally.

They were waiting in the huge gate room for the last pair to come back from the farthest lab. There was really no option. They had reached the time limit that Elizabeth had put on the mission, and had exceeded it by just over an hour. Evidently Weir had suspected that it would not be easy to pry the scientists out, and had given them some leeway, but he was sure that they could not wait much longer before Atlantis dialed in. They had decided, he and Rodney, that it would be best to head back to Atlantis and attempt to decipher the database. If the machine did not have a reversal mode, then there was no use in continuing to search for the proper crystal. Carson's heart shrank at the very thought that this was not reversible. He could simply not be responsible for stranding the man in this form. It had been bad enough before…

And wasn't that insult to injury? First he had tried to turn the man into a bug, and then he goes and turns him into a dog, possibly permanently. He had never understood how Sheppard had forgiven him so easily for that whole debacle with Elia and the retrovirus. Even if they could reverse this, he suspected that he would never have the colonel's trust again, at least not as a doctor, and possibly not as a friend. He was already mourning the loss of both.

He turned his head slightly, and surreptitiously watched as Sheppard trotted across the wide expanse of the gate room. He had been restlessly exploring the room in much the same way the human version would have. It seemed that the energy of the Cairn Terrier was a fine match for the restlessness of the mind within. He had also suspected that the man/canine had found it necessary to seek a private area for some natural business. After all, the call of nature didn't stop just because you suddenly switched species. He imagined it had been an embarrassing moment for the colonel and he was glad that the man had found a way to take care of his business without a crowd. Beckett was sure that once they returned to Atlantis that such privacy was going to be hard to find for the altered Sheppard, though he might not want to refer to him in such a way given the connotations.

He had to admit that the colonel made as handsome a dog as he had a human. If he were a real animal he would have been the perfect example of the breed, if a little on the thin side. Ever a concern with the human, it seemed to have carried over to the animal as well. Beckett had always known that his mother's dogs had expressive faces and eyes, but Sheppard had them beat by a mile. He might not be able to speak, but the colonel had managed to express his thoughts quite well so far. Between using his eyes, his brows, a range of barks and yips, and some very expressive body language the man was very clear in his determination to return to his normal form.

He watched as Sheppard trotted over to where the rest of his team was seated on the steps leading up to the stargate. McKay was already buried in the database, muttering to himself as he translated the Ancient text. Teyla was seated next to him, and was helping with the words that she had learned from Elizabeth who had found her an apt pupil of the language. Ronon sat on the other side of Teyla and seemed to be doing something with his hands, but Beckett couldn't tell what. Sheppard trotted up and sat next to Ronon on the step, stretching his neck out to see what the ex-runner was doing. Carson almost laughed as he saw the small tail start to wag.

He could tell that Sheppard was having some trouble with the tail. He had caught the colonel on two occasions looking back at it as if it were not attached to him at all. Evidently the emotions that Sheppard usually hid under an impressive poker face were coming out in the tail. It must be quite disconcerting. Beckett took a step closer to see what it was that had tickled the colonel's fancy. He smiled as he saw Ronon hold up what Beckett assumed were Sheppard's dog tags, they had been on the floor of the lab next to Sheppard's weapon, and wasn't that appropriate name for them now, on a small loop of braided leather. The man had made Sheppard a collar to hold his tags. Once again Becket was almost overwhelmed by how close this team was. Even in the most bizarre of situations, they supported each other so effortlessly. Somehow Ronon had known how important those tags were to Sheppard, a small piece of the familiar in a world gone crazy, and he had made sure that they were available.

Sheppard stood and moved closer to Ronon who took that for assent and he slid the collar over Sheppard's head, being careful of his ears. He made some comment in a low voice that had McKay giggling, and caused a smile to bloom on Teyla's too serious face. Sheppard managed to project a feeling of disgust, and shook his head and body, settling the collar into place. It fit like a charm, and the tags gleamed brightly from the dark furred chest, right where they belonged. He bumped his nose against Ronon's arm as a gesture of thanks, and resumed his seat, though a little closer than he had before. The ex-runner reached out tentatively and ran a hand down Sheppard's back, long fingers curling in the fur. Sheppard arched into it, and Beckett sniggered. Evidently being in a dog's body had made Sheppard quite a bit less wary of touch. He wondered if it was a comfort thing, accepting the touch of his team, or an instinctual response from the canine DNA, the safety of the pack. He supposed it didn't matter as long as Sheppard was comfortable with it.

Sheppard stood suddenly and looked toward the door. He leapt off the step and went to stand in front of the waiting group, followed closely by Ronon and the Marines. It was very strange that even in this new and very strange form, John Sheppard could still lead his team and his Marines. They all relaxed as the last pair came through the doors. Beckett could tell from their dejected look that they had found nothing in the last lab. He hadn't really expected it. He turned to find Teyla at the DHD already dialing. Minutes later the wormhole was established and Teyla sent her IDC.

"This is Atlantis. I told you that you wouldn't get them out of there in eight hours, John." Came Elizabeth Weir's voice over the radios. "I believe you owe me two chocolate bars. I prefer dark chocolate, with nuts." Rodney touched his earpiece.

"I prefer almonds myself," he said. "Though there are some really nice hazelnut ones that you can get at this little shop in Ontario."

"That does sound good, Rodney. Maybe Colonel Sheppard can be persuaded to buy a few extra for you. Are you all ready to come home?" The mission team exchanged glances. As a group they decided that this was not something that could be explained over the radio.

"Yes. I think that we are ready." McKay said. If his voice sounded falsely cheerful, hopefully Elizabeth would put it down to too much time spent with the 'soft-scientists'. "We uh…have a little surprise for you, for everyone."

"Really?" Did Elizabeth's voice sound ever so slightly suspicious? Beckett supposed that the surprises that the Pegasus Galaxy had thrown at them in the past had not exactly endeared themselves to the woman. "We'll be looking forward to that. The shield is down, you can come on through."

The scientists went through first, carrying their computers. The Marines were next. Beckett looked back as he approached the event horizon and saw Sheppard, with Ronon at his side, obviously waiting to be the last one to leave. Doing his job even under the very unusual circumstance he found himself in. Beckett was not surprised. He stepped into the wormhole, and scrunched his eyes closed. It didn't really help the feeling of being tossed and twisted and bent in a manner that no human was ever supposed to be treated, but it made him feel better anyway. He stepped out the other side of the gate and found the others waiting to the side. He supposed they all wanted to be there when the colonel came through. The looks on everyone's face when they realized who exactly the dog was were going to be priceless. He forced a smile for Elizabeth as she came down the stairs.

Teyla and Rodney came through next, and they too moved to the side, staring at the event horizon. Beckett could see the confusion on Elizabeth's face as she looked from them to the gate, trying to figure out what was going on. Ronon stepped through and moved out of the way, and seconds later a small dark furred form came though after him, and stood in front of the gate as it shut down and the shield re-engaged. Everything seemed to stop for a moment. Beckett looked at Elizabeth.

Her eyebrows had climbed up her forehead and practically disappeared into her hair. She was staring down at the small dog that was staring back at her with serious hazel eyes. She looked from the dog to SGA-1 then at the empty stargate and then back to the dog. She cast a look at Beckett and he gave her a twisted smile that he supposed was not all that amused. She returned her eyes to the other members of SGA-1.

"Where is Colonel Sheppard? Did he stay at the facility? And why have you brought this animal here? You know the protocols regarding sample taking and possibly dangerous diseases, not to mention the possible danger of the animal itself. Carson, I would have thought you would have been the first one to protest such an action. Do you have an explanation for this Rodney, Teyla?"

Beckett noticed that Rodney seemed to be trying hard not to laugh, while Ronon seemed to be sliding slowly sideways until he was standing behind Teyla. Given their difference in size it was not an effective method of hiding. Teyla for her part was looking from Sheppard to Elizabeth.

"I believe Dr. Beckett would be best able to explain the circumstances." Teyla said smoothly as she threw Carson under the bus. "And the animal is no danger to Atlantis, quite the contrary as a matter of fact." Elizabeth threw a doubtful look at the dog, and turned to face Beckett, arms crossed and eyes demanding answers. Beckett cleared his throat, looking around the room.

"Perhaps we could go into the conference room. We might as well be comfortable while we tell you what happened." he suggested.

"So something happened? Why didn't you report in after whatever it was? And where is Colonel Sheppard? Shouldn't we wait for him before we start any debriefing?" She fired the questions off rapidly, obviously confused. Beckett shifted nervously, looking down at Sheppard who had moved to stand near them. It made Beckett even more nervous that the Marines on duty in the gate room had kept their weapons pointed at the canine, though it didn't seem to bother Sheppard. Of course the colonel would be the first to commend them on doing their duty and keeping weapons on a possible threat.

"We'll answer all your questions Elizabeth, I promise. And no, we don't have to wait for Colonel Sheppard. Could we just go and sit down now?" Elizabeth, sensing that she was not going to get the answers that she needed until they were situated, nodded and led the way. Carson waved his two lads off, and they seemed glad to go. The Marines who had accompanied them looked down at Sheppard and then at the other members of SGA-1.

"Yes, yes you can flee, too." McKay said snidely. "The few, the proud, the craven." The Marines departed hastily, no doubt to share the story with anyone who would listen, as would the scientists. By the time they got out of the briefing the story would be all over Atlantis. There was the barest possibility that the Athosians wouldn't hear about it on the mainland, but only a possibility. The rumor mill was the only faster-than-light thing ever found. The rest of them trooped into the conference room each taking their usual chairs. When Sheppard hopped up into his chair, and Elizabeth gave the dog a startled glance, Beckett found he had to resist a bout of hysterical laughter. He so needed some time to simply process this whole thing.

"All right. We are all sitting down and are comfortable." Elizabeth said with some asperity and a look at the dog that was sitting in the chair almost at attention. She motioned to Beckett to begin. Carson cleared his throat and wished he had gotten some water.

"Well we were all working on downloading the information in the databases. It was everything we thought it would be, Elizabeth. We have found some wonderful information on gene therapies, some that might even have some very serious implications for suffers of neurological disorders like Parkinson's or Hodgkin's Disease…" he almost got off on the tangent of all the information they had found, his enthusiasm rising again, despite the circumstances, when McKay cleared his throat and muttered to him out of the side of his mouth, all the while sending Elizabeth a large fake smile.

"The dog, Carson, tell her about the dog." Beckett cleared his throat again.

"Oh well, that's something for later. As we were downloading one of the databases, or rather I was trying to download it, the database refused to reinitialize so that it could begin the download. I was a bit frustrated since I knew everything was hooked up correctly since Rodney had done it up for me and all. The Colonel was wondering around the room keeping watch as I looked over the data and tried to get the bloody thing to work. We were talking about dogs, and I was telling him about the Cairn Terriers that my mother had as I was growing up and that she has now. Fine animals they are." He realized he was skirting the issue again, but it just sounded so…bizarre. He finally buckled down to it.

"I was trying to get the database to re-initialize and I was thinking at it, but instead of doing that, I turned on the device that was in the lab, the one the database was referring to. The Colonel was either just outside it or possibly even inside it when I did so, and the device…well it changed him."

Beckett could see the moment that the realization hit Elizabeth. Her eyes grew large and her head whipped around to stare at the dog. Her jaw dropped. She seemed to be speechless. Beckett let the silence go on. Finally Elizabeth's training reasserted itself and her astonishment was reined in.

"Let me get this straight." she started in a calm and steady voice. "You are telling me that my Military Commander, Lt Colonel John Sheppard, has been turned into a dog. THAT dog." She pointed to Sheppard. The colonel gave a yip of assent, and the tail wagged. Beckett wondered how the man managed to make it sound both proud of Elizabeth's deduction and slightly peeved at the circumstance at the same time. Elizabeth sank back into her seat. They sat in silence for several minutes as they let her take it in. After all they had all had several hours to get used to the idea; it only seemed fair to let her have a few minutes. Finally she sat forward again. Her eyes kept wondering back to Sheppard even as she addressed her question to the humans at the table.

"He still understands us and everything? You're sure it really is John and not some…well I'm not sure what else he could be but…" It wasn't often that Elizabeth was lost for words, but this seemed to be one of those times. As usual the man with more words than anyone else leapt to fill the space.

"Carson and I have talked about that" Rodney piped up enthusiastically. "There was of course the question of conservation of mass, and also brain size. The first question seems to have been answered by the amount of power that was expended in the process, thereby creating another problem that we will speak of later. Suffice it to say that the process converted Sheppard's mass to that of the dog by converting the excess mass to energy, thus upholding the laws of physics, while bending all the ones of genetics evidently. As to the second, while admittedly Sheppard's brain was never one to write home about," he leaned away as the colonel growled at him, complete with exposed teeth. "As I was saying, the brain structure is basically the same, regardless of species, and it seems that through a process not unlike the compression algorithms that we use to compress our data for sending through to the SGC, the information in Sheppard's brain was sufficiently compressed to fit in the available space. He can think just like he did before, he's just in the body of a dog."

"A Cairn Terrier." Beckett pointed out. Elizabeth frowned at him, evidently not understanding why he had brought that up. McKay tapped his fingers impatiently. He hated it when everyone didn't follow along at the same speed.

"It's the breed that Carson had been thinking about. Right before he activated the device, right before Sheppard stepped into it, Beckett was thinking about the animals he knew growing up."

"I have a lot of good memories of those dogs. They were my friends, and my mother's. The feelings I had for them were very strong, and that gave my thoughts strength." He saw the light dawn in Elizabeth's eyes.

"It took the image from your mind and changed John…" She looked back at the dog that was looking back and forth between the three of them like it was some sort of strange tennis match. He gave her a doggie grin. She blinked in surprise and Carson knew that she could suddenly see the resemblance. The spiky black hair on the shaggy head, the intelligent hazel eyes, the thin build under the furry coat. "Oh my God." She stared for several moments until the colonel started to shift nervously. She seemed to pick up on it and tore her eyes away to look at McKay and Carson. "What purpose could such a device have? It doesn't seem very practical."

"Oh no no no…"McKay disagreed "It was very useful when it was used by someone who knew exactly what they were doing, I'm sure, which doesn't include Beckett here." Carson shot him a nasty look and took over the explanation while McKay was taking a breath.

"The Ancients were exploring the idea that by manipulating their physical form, they could bring themselves closer to ascending. As we know, when they were here in this galaxy they were still in physical forms that were close to what we have now. The scientists working in the lab we found were working on the theory that if they could accelerate the evolution of the physical, they would accelerate the evolution of the spiritual as well." He paused, and McKay took over again.

"And since the Ancient technology was mentally controlled, it was the mind of the operator that set the parameters for the device. Beckett was remembering his mother's dogs, with a lot of emotion behind the memories, and that was the strongest impression that the device could find in his mind. In the absence of direct instructions it merely went with what it found, using what it considered the raw material that was, with his usual impeccable timing, inside the device." All eyes turned to the dog once again who managed to look slightly sheepish.

"Other than determining that it is indeed John, have you made sure that he's okay?" All of them stared at her. "I mean I know that he's not_okay_, but what about physically? Is he a healthy dog, or is there something we need to know about? We have no idea after all why this experiment was abandoned. If it had any promise to it wouldn't you think that they would have taken the device with them when they left?" Carson frowned. She had a good point. He looked doubtfully at the colonel.

"I'm not a veterinarian, and before you say it Rodney I remind you that you still have to go through your after-mission check. If I hear the word 'Sheep' come from your mouth I swear that it will include a very comprehensive colon exam. Dr Timmons and his Colonoscope are only a radio call away. Think about it." He was not willing to put up with McKay's shenanigans today. He was slightly satisfied to see McKay close his mouth and sit back in his chair with a wounded expression, which fooled no one. Not that he had any sympathy for the man. He was feeling too sorry for himself to have any to spare really. This had not been the best of days for him. He had turned a friend into an animal, and had just come to the realization that he could not even offer comfort and aid to that friend in the manner that he had in the past. When the retrovirus had been changing Sheppard he had at least been able to use his medical skills to offer some comfort. Now he could not even offer that. A stranger must fill that part in this farce. He found himself resenting that fact.

"I believe that some of the people in the Biology Department are veterinarians are they not?" Elizabeth asked him. At his nod she continued. "I suggest you coordinate with one of them and get Colonel Sheppard a physical." She looked at the dog as he settled down with a disgruntled look and a heavy sigh, ears drooping. "Don't give me that, John. Even you have to admit that there is a need. Consider it an after-mission check for a Colonel with special needs." Beckett had to hide a smile as the dog made a grumbling sound but sat back up, accepting his fate. Elizabeth, seeing that she had won that round, looked back at McKay.

"I assume that you would like some help on the translation of the database?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'll assign my best people, and I'll take a section myself. We'll work as quickly as possible without losing accuracy, and we'll send it as it's completed. You are all dismissed then if there is nothing else. Everyone needs to report for their physicals, and I'll be waiting on that report from you, Carson." She rose from her seat and walked over to Sheppard's chair. She squatted down so that she was on the same level as the colonel. "We'll find a way to reverse this, John." she assured him. The colonel gave a yip and bumped his nose against her hand where she had gripped the chair arm to steady herself. She hesitantly raised a hand and when he did not move away she stroked it through the fur between his ears, scratching gently behind one, causing the colonel to lean his head into it. She smiled and laughed.

"Still a ladies man, I see. Go with Carson and get your physical, John. I need to know that you are okay." She was trying too sooth away any anger that Sheppard might have about being ordered to a veterinarian, Beckett suspected, and it probably worked if the flip of the short tail was any indication. Not that Sheppard was one to hold a grudge against a friend; an enemy was another matter all together. With a final bump of his nose against her hand, Sheppard jumped down and came to stand next to Carson, looking up at him with an inquiring look.

"I have to get my own physical first lad, and then I'll see about getting in touch with Dr. Tao in biology. If I recall correctly he has a degree in veterinary medicine along with his biology degree. He specializes in predatory mammals, so you should be right up his alley so to speak." He started out of the conference room, the colonel at his side. Rodney was right behind them.

"Oh come on Carson, we're not exactly talking 'the call of the wild' here. More 'the call of the _mild_' I would say. Not exactly killer stock there." He backed up suddenly as the colonel turned with amazing speed and nipped at his leg. "Argh!! Back, back! Oh my God, he's rabid!"

"No, I think he just prefers not to be referred to in that manner, a preference that he seems to have made quite clear. I'd take it under consideration if I were you, Rodney. A dog bite can be very serious." With that warning and a smile that he hid from the scientist, he headed out the door, followed by a smug looking Sheppard.

Beckett was wondering how a dog managed to express smugness, when he realized that here were an inordinate amount of people seemingly casually hanging out in the gate room. It rapidly became clear why they were there, as all eyes turned to the small black dog at his side. He felt suddenly very bad for the colonel, as he spotted more than one camera among the crowd. This must be incredibly humiliating. He looked down at the dog and was surprised to see that far from being nervous, or even angry, the colonel looked like he was simply ignoring them all. While Beckett had stopped, the colonel had simply kept walking, small head held high, and tail erect. It was almost as if he were daring anyone to say one word about him being a dog. When he had trotted most of the way across the room alone, he stopped and looked back at Beckett and McKay who had also stopped, and was now glaring at the crowd.

"I see that the science contingent obviously does not have enough assigned work." he observed, seemingly to the room at large. "As soon as I am finished with the current _important _stuff, I will have to look into redoing the duty rosters of those who appear to have too much time on their hands. I understand that Kavenaugh was looking for some willing bodies to help him out with the next sewer survey in the lower levels." With that about half of the crowd suddenly discovered that they had things to do elsewhere. The other half started looking pretty nervous too when Major Lorne marched into the room. He surveyed the situation, and evidently put two and two together and came up with a distasteful four. He scowled.

"Any off-duty military personnel that are in here without clearance can consider themselves on report. Before you report for duty I suggest you review the regulations regarding security areas. You will be asked to recite those regulations to your duty officer in the morning. Any on-duty personnel that are here and are not assigned to be here can consider themselves in the shit and will report to Sergeant Holmes for PT at 0300 tomorrow, to be followed by KP duty for the next two weeks." The area cleared rapidly. "And if you think I don't know who you are, think again. Anyone not appearing will be cleaning my jumper with a tooth brush!" he yelled after them. He turned and looked down at Sheppard. It was to his credit that he didn't seem to even blink at addressing the dog as his commanding officer.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." Sheppard gave him a nod of the head and with a glance at Beckett and McKay, started out of the gate room again. If his head didn't seem quite so high, and his step seemed a little less assured, and if the tail had drooped down almost as far as it could go, Beckett decided to put it down to a long day, and the fact that he didn't have to keep up the charade in front of all the lookie-loos. He sighed and followed the colonel toward the infirmary.

Chapter 5-

"_Well, didn't this day both blow and suck_?" Sheppard thought as he sat on the examination table waiting to be allowed out of the infirmary. The doctors, he refused to think of one of them as a veterinarian, were conferring over the results of the examination that had just concluded. He supposed that he should be grateful that he could hear them, no secrets from 'Super-ear' Sheppard. They may have been standing across the infirmary near Carson's office, but they might as well have been just outside the curtained cubicle in which he sat. He winced as someone dropped something metal in the supply closet. That had hurt.

His carefully constructed 'I am taking this all just fine, thank you' world had began crumbling when they had stepped out of the conference room and into a gate room filled with paparazzi, or at least that was how it had felt. There were people practically standing three deep for a look at the freak, cameras in hand. Rodney's razor tongue and Lorne's controlled anger had sent them off, but the fact remained that they had come to see the dog, the dog that had once been Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.

And there was the rub. He really wasn't that man anymore was he? No more so than when he had been mutating into the bug. It wasn't as if, should he end up stuck in this body, that he could just continue on as if nothing had happened. Somehow he didn't see the Air Force being open minded enough to allow a dog to be in command of Atlantis. They were barely open minded enough to allow him as a human to be in command. It wasn't that he wouldn't be popular. He was very sure that the scientists at Area 51 would be really happy to see him. He was going to be the freak d'jour. If they could not find a way to reverse the process he could look forward to a short life, a dog's life, of examinations like the one he had just gone through.

He had waited semi-patiently as the others had gotten their post mission exams, and Beckett had called in the biologist with the veterinary degree, Dr Tao. Tao had come down to the infirmary, already briefed by Beckett over the radio, but with curiosity in his eyes. Oh yeah, Sheppard was the Holy Grail to these guys. Tao had been admirably restrained, but he had not been able to hide his excitement as the exam had begun. Everything had gone okay, the exam was pretty much the same for a dog as for a human, including the blood samples, but then Tao had pulled a long thermometer out of his bag of instruments.

"Please turn around uh...Colonel," he had requested. Beckett had reminded the man that he was dealing with a human in a dog's body, not a regular animal, but the man was still somewhat hesitant at addressing his patient as such. Sheppard looked from Tao to the thermometer, Well, he was pretty sure that it wasn't an oral thermometer, and it certainly wasn't the kind that went in your ear. That left one orifice, and he was drawing a line right there. He backed away toward the end of the exam table. No way was he turning his back on the man.

The exam had broken down from there as Tao had first attempted to talk him into it, explaining that temperature was an important diagnostic tool in animal health, and then had attempted to simply do it without consent as it were. Predictably that had not ended well for anyone. Beckett had come charging into the cubicle when Tao had screamed as Sheppard's teeth had closed on his hand. Tao, responding as anyone would when attacked with teeth, had jerked his hand and had flung Sheppard whose teeth were buried in it, off the bed and into the nearby wall. Beckett's ire could be heard from several levels away Sheppard later found out.

The thermometer had survived the battle, much to Sheppard's disappointment. After a long explanation by Tao and some growling by Sheppard the instrument had been put to its intended purpose, but at the hands of Beckett who had dryly suggested that Sheppard close his eyes and think of England. That had completed the exam, at least as far as Sheppard was concerned and Beckett had caved, saying he thought they had enough information. Sheppard had settled down to wait and to try to get Tao's taste out of his mouth. He was hungry, almost starving, why did he always end up in the infirmary on an empty stomach?

He lay down on the exam table and listened as the doctors started throwing around a lot of words that sounded like Latin or Greek. There was some talk of genetic scans; blood work; urine samples and, God help him, stool samples. How the hell was he going to pee in a cup, and what were they going to do, get out an intergalactic pooper-scooper? This whole 'make sure he's healthy' thing was getting out of hand. His attention was drawn away from the doctors by the sound of familiar footsteps approaching his cubicle from the other direction. He sat up and was looking towards the side of the cubicle when one of the screens was drawn aside to reveal McKay. The scientist seemed surprised that he was being watched, but shrugged it off to stand by the bed. He looked from Sheppard to the scientists, visible through another opening in the screens.

"Have they been shaking their rattles and reading the entrails long?" he asked. Sheppard gave a grunt and flopped back down on the bed. McKay interpreted his response correctly and made a 'tsk'ing sound. "Well that could take all day. You aren't exactly 'dreamed of in their philosophy', Colonel. I'm going to dinner, want to come along?" Sheppard was on his feet; tail wagging, in an instant. He went to the side of the table; ready to jump down when McKay gave a yelp. He stopped and glared at the scientist, checking over his shoulder to make sure that the doctors hadn't heard. He didn't want his escape messed up because McKay couldn't be quiet.

"Sorry!" McKay said in an exaggerated whisper. He waved his hands around, indicating the bed and the floor and, somehow, the distance in between the two. "You shouldn't jump that; you may not have noticed but you aren't exactly a Great Dane here. You could break something or strain something." He waved his hands again, moving them around Sheppard as if looking for just the right place to put them. Sheppard glared at him again, and with a sound suspiciously like a whimper McKay laid hands upon him. It only took a second and Sheppard was on the floor and leading the way out of the infirmary, after pausing to check that the coast was clear before making a break for the door. They were on their way down the corridor toward the mess hall before McKay spoke again.

"You really do have soft fur. It looks kind of wiry, but it feels soft. Not a soft as my cat, but still…" Okay, back to that vaguely disturbing feeling again. He was just going to avoid people touching him from now on, no matter whom it was. He cast a look over his shoulder at McKay and the Canadian seemed to sense his trepidation. "What, I was simply curious. It's not every day your friend gets turned into a dog. Anyone would want to know." McKay was ignoring the looks that they had been garnering as they walked along, but Sheppard had seen them all. The responses ran the gamut from outright disbelief to amusement, to horror and to a few 'oh isn't that the cutest thing' looks from a few of the female scientists who looked as if they wanted to pick him up and squeeze him. Yes, definitely a moratorium on the touching. He was glad when they got to the mess hall, though he heard Kavanagh making a snide comment sotto voice about 'a boy and his dog'. Ignoring that and glad McKay hadn't heard, he moved on into the room.

He spotted his remaining two teammates seated at a table near the wall and headed over, jumping up into one of the chairs before McKay could protest the move. Teyla and Ronon looked at him. Teyla smiled and Ronon gave a nod of his head. Evidently they had decided to simply treat him as if there had been no change. He appreciated that. He put his front feet on the edge of the table and looked at their trays and then wrinkled his nose. Wonder casserole. So named because you had to wonder what was in it. It didn't really have a taste so much as a texture and not a pleasant one, at least as far as he was concerned. The side dishes didn't seem any more appetizing. Then it hit him, how the heck was he supposed to get his food? That problem was solved when a tray suddenly appeared in front of him, slid into place by the head cook, Sergeant Hank Zimmerman. Sheppard looked up at the mess sergeant and the man must have guessed at his question.

"Heard about your problem, sir." He said simply. "Figured things would be a bit difficult for you. Put together a few things I think you'll like. Let me know if you need something else." With that he was gone, and Sheppard looked down at the tray. A small plate had some cut up roast beast, you learned not to speculate too much about exactly what _kind_ of beast, just this side of medium, the way he liked it, with a spoonful of green beans and some carrots. Off to the side was a small dish with some water. It looked wonderful and he heard his stomach growl at the very thought of it. Now he had to work out the logistics of actually eating it. There was no way in hell he was eating off the floor, and he didn't want to make any more of a spectacle of himself by climbing up on the table. From where he was he could get to the meat, but the rest was out of his reach. McKay arrived a moment later with the solution. He had a small table, just slightly higher than the chair that he put down beside the chair Sheppard was on.

"I saw that the cook had made you up a tray, and I knew that you wouldn't be able to use the table. I thought about this table from the rec room and sent someone to get it. It should be the right height." He slid the tray down to the smaller table, and it was indeed the right height. Everything was within his reach, and he could eat with some dignity, at least he could if everyone else would quite staring at him. He glared around at the nearby tables. Heads turned rapidly away, though he knew he was being watched still. He sighed and reached out for a piece of meat. Wonderful. He set to eating with dedication. McKay, who had gone to get his own tray, came back complaining about the difference in what Sheppard got versus the rest of them. He didn't like the wonder casserole either. Ronon may have been the only one who did.

They settled into the easy silence that had come from nearly two years of missions together. The occasional topic of conversation was thrown out, but they were also comfortable with nothing being said. Sheppard was all too aware of the constant looks his way and saw Ronon glaring at the worst offenders, which kept the people moving around them. No one wanted to get caught in Ronon's death glare. The silence gave way to the regular chatter between the team and Sheppard relaxed into the familiarity of it. It was a pleasant interlude in a day that had too damn few pleasant moments for him to remember. Of course it couldn't last. Beckett's voice came over the citywide intercom as he was drinking the last of the water out of the bowl, after having cleaned his plate, literally.

"Colonel Sheppard report back to the infirmary immediately." Came the terse instruction over the intercom. Beckett did not sound happy. Well that was too bad for him. Sheppard sniffed and looked around. Everyone was looking at him again. He looked at his team. McKay was casually not looking at him, which of course meant that he was focused on him like a laser. Teyla was looking at him seriously with that understanding look that made Sheppard think that she could read his mind. Ronon was finishing off the rest of McKay's casserole while he wasn't looking, but he spared a glance Sheppard's way. Practical guy, Ronon, don't let inconsequential things ruin your meal.

"I believe that you should return to the infirmary, Colonel. It is obvious you did not have permission to depart. Dr Beckett and the others are only concerned for your health. You should not make it difficult for them simply because you do not like it there." Sheppard snorted. Well, so much for her knowing what he was thinking. McKay was looking at him now, a concerned look in his eyes.

"You know there could be some sort of problem. You know, one of those weird animal diseases, Distemper, Kennel Cough, Parvaro, Mange. You should go." He didn't admit to his part in the escape plan. Sheppard wasn't sure which was worse, Teyla's gentle scolding, or McKay's litany of doggie diseases. He looked at Ronon. The ex-runner had taken advantage of Rodney's continuing distraction by snatching his dessert and was now half way through the piece of pie. He caught Sheppard's eye and shrugged.

"Not like they can't find you if they want you." he said. "By now someone has probably radioed your location." Sheppard knew he was probably right. There was always a snitch in the group somewhere. He sighed and jumped down from the chair. He was at least going to go under his own steam, and he had to make a slight detour before he got there. He needed some 'me' time, and he knew exactly where to get it. He headed toward the door. He was most of the way there when he heard McKay's squawk of anger when he turned his attention back to his tray. The colonel mentally sniggered to himself. Served him right for not fessing up to Teyla about being part of the break out.

He made his way to the nearest transporter and thought about where he wanted to go. The city obligingly sent him there. Another few moments, and he was on the far western pier, staring out over the waves. The surf was heavy today, the effects of a storm about a hundred miles away. It was coming this way, but it was nothing like the great storm of before. Just a light summer rain and some wind. He could smell the rain in the breeze that blew through his fur and he was glad of his double coat that kept the cold out. "_That's it John_," he thought to himself, "_look for the bright side. You might be a dog, but you still have a heck of a head of hair_." He snorted in amusement. You would think that his optimism could give it a break for once. Even he wondered about himself sometimes.

He sat there on the pier for some time, enjoying the strange range of sensations that came to him as a dog as opposed to as a human. He could hear…everything. The slightest swish of the water, the whistle of the wind through the towers. The distant cries of the albatross like birds that soared through the skies of Lantea. He could smell so many things, too. It was so intense that he could almost taste the salt in the water. He could smell the 'greenness' of the seaweed, similar to Sargasso that floated on the surface nearby. He thought he could even catch the scent of Sam, Rodney's whale friend. Visually, the experience was very different. Where he was used to the full spectrum, now everything here was almost all subdued blues and grays, with only a patch here and there edging towards white or yellow. It was like being inside some sort of monochromatic drawing. It was wild.

He finally stood up and shook himself, literally. Well that felt pretty good. Now he knew why dogs did that all the time. It kind of loosened up all the muscles and shook his hair back into place from where it had been ruffled by the wind. Kind of a handy trick, that. Shame he couldn't do it as a human. Thinking of that he decided he had probably made his point to Beckett and the others by now and started back toward the doors. A patch of dirt and dead plants that had once been a planter caught his eye. Well, he had to go sometime and he would rather do it somewhere there weren't people watching or waiting with a cup. He availed himself of the opportunity and went on his way again. It was a short trip back to the transporter and a thought sent him to the one nearest the infirmary. He walked the short distance to the infirmary doors and thought them open. He came to a surprised stop when he found himself looking into a surprising amount of chaos in the normally calm room. Had the goulash made another appearance?

Becket was in his office talking to Elizabeth who was standing with her arms folded and lips tightly compressed. Oh, that was not a good sign. Beckett on the other hand was a man in motion. His arms were flinging around and he was stomping from side to side. It was a tribute to the Ancient's soundproofing that even Sheppard's new super ears couldn't pick up whatever he was currently shouting about. Unfortunately his lip reading skills made him able to pick out his name on the man's lips. Uh oh.

Adding to the clutter of people were Lorne and five Marines in full gear. They were waiting outside Beckett's office trying to look like they weren't watching the show, and failing miserably. Several nurses, Dr Tao, and three doctors from the genetics department joined them, all of who were looking rather nervous. No doubt they were seeing a side of their normally calm boss that they had never seen before.

Behind them, and sitting on an examining table was his team. Ronon was playing with his, Sheppard's, PSP. Sheppard had wondered about that. He was going to have to repossess that soon or he'd never see it again. McKay had his laptop and was typing away at his regular manic pace. He could be doing anything from working on the ZPM power curve to writing a mash note disguised as a new theory on particle physics to Colonel Carter. Teyla seemed to be meditating, unbothered by the shouting, the nervousness, the game playing, or the typing. She really needed to teach him how she did that. It was about that time that Ronon looked up and saw him standing there in the door.

"Bout time you got here. They were worried about you." He said and then he looked back down at the game. Anyone else would take that to mean that Ronon hadn't been worried because he didn't care, but Sheppard knew that it was just the opposite. Ronon knew he could take care of himself so he hadn't bothered worrying. It was a matter of trust. McKay's head had snapped up at Ronon's words and he slammed the laptop in a way that would have had him chastising any hapless technician who had done the same.

"Oh look, White Fang has found his way home from the frozen north. Good job, Colonel. Your sense of direction as a dog must be just that much better than as a human. We were betting on at least another hour of hysterics from Beckett before you showed up." he snarked, stomping over to stand towering over Sheppard. The colonel tilted his head back to look up at the scientist and then decided that wasn't working out. He trotted over to where a chair was set next to an exam bed and leapt up onto it and then to the bed. That put him closer to McKay's height and it was easier to look him in the face. How did dogs spend their entire lives looking up like that? Talk about a pain in the neck.

McKay was standing there looking at him with arms crossed and lips compressed in an eerie copy of Elizabeth. Sheppard guessed that Rodney had been on the receiving end of a few too many of those looks if he was now using it himself. He tilted his head at the scientist in the universal doggie gesture of 'what the hell?' McKay rolled his eyes.

"Oh very cute. Play the cute puppy dog card. That'll get you out of trouble I'm sure. You'll be lucky if your little doggie hide isn't tacked up on Carson's wall. Not that you'll need it anyway after Elizabeth finishes chewing your ass for disappearing like that. Where did you go anyway?" Sheppard pointed his head west. McKay scowled

"Out on the pier?" Sheppard nodded.

"That was where I was going to suggest first. Your life signs are too small for the city sensors to pick up without recalibration. As far as everyone was concerned you just dropped out of sight." The last bit was delivered without the usual bit of sarcasm, and Sheppard realized that he had really worried his friends. He also thought that he caught something else in McKay's eyes, but he could not get a read on it. The scientist threw a look toward the office where Beckett had still not calmed down. He rolled his eyes. "Well I'm not going in there to tell them. I still have a lot to contribute to the world of science and mankind in general. We need someone who's replaceable." He looked around. "Hey you, Lorne! Look, Sheppard's here. Call off the…well the dogs," he announced. Lorne and the others looked around and the major came over to the side of the table. He did not look happy.

"Good to see you, sir." He glanced toward the office. "Dr. Beckett was kind of anxious to get you back down here." he said, explaining his presence to his senior officer. "I…don't think he's very happy with you right now."

"Yes, yes, wrath of Carson aside, at least we can all calm down now and get back to the business of surviving. Perhaps you could let them know that Beckett can just take a chill pill and stop yelling." McKay suggested. Lorne raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your radio stop working, Doctor?" he asked knowingly even as his own hand reached for his ear. McKay gave him a sneer and turned to watch the office. "Dr. Weir, Dr. Beckett, the Colonel's out here in the infirmary. I'm standing down the search parties." He swept a hand at the rest of the Marines who trooped out of the infirmary in a rush. The nurses rapidly dispersed, and the geneticists moved over to huddle in a corner of the room, their eyes turned fearfully toward the door of the office.

The engineering of the Ancients did not allow for the slamming of doors, either on opening or closing, but what John had never told anyone was that you could very definitely feel the intent of a slam in the way a door was opened or closed. Beckett's door flew open as if impelled by hurricane winds, and the feeling of it swept of Sheppard like a wave. Oh boy! He ducked his head and watched the approaching storm through the fringe of hair above them. He fought the urge to cower.

He noticed that McKay-the coward-had retreated back to where the others were sitting and that Ronon had put aside the PSP in anticipation of the show to come. Teyla was sitting with her arms crossed watching the whole scene with her usual calmness. No help there either. Time to pay the piper, the bag piper. A picture of Beckett with a set of bagpipes and wearing a kilt flashed across his mind, and in an attempt to giggle he made a sound somewhere between a snort and a bark. Beckett was approaching, his face darkened. Elizabeth followed in his wake, great, a duet. He straightened up and decided to face his fate head on. It had always been his way, and he wouldn't change now. He had faced down Wraith queens, how bad could a Scots doctor be?

Chapter 6-

Beckett's day had gone to hell and not a hand basket in sight when you needed one. Needless to say the whole transformation of John Sheppard from a human to a dog had started the downhill slide, and of course it seemed to be that same person who was accelerating the plunge. The current problem had begun when he had finished his conference with Tao and several of his geneticists to look over the results of the exam Tao had performed, and hadn't that been a debacle, ending in one doctor with a bitten hand and a very grumpy and sullen patient.

Not that he could really blame Sheppard, after all no one wanted a stick shoved up their bum, and Tao's bedside manner was non-existent. Not that he could really have expected the man to have any experience with transformed colonels. On the other side, Sheppard was not the easiest of patients to deal with at any time. He had made several changes to his own exams over the last several years to accommodate the man, though he never skimped on the important items.

He had come back from the conference, unhappily aware that his friend was not going to be very enthused with what he had to say. They needed additional blood and tissue samples. There was something odd in the blood sample that had been drawn previously, and they needed to take a closer look at exactly what was going on. There was something about the results that had tweaked something in his mind, but he couldn't put a finger on it. They needed more data, and that meant more samples.

When he had pushed back the panel to the small cubical they had made and had seen the empty bed he had stood there in shock for a moment. Where the hell was Sheppard? He looked around as if the dog might be hiding under the bed, or wandering around the infirmary. But there was no sign of him. Carson had felt his blood pressure begin to rise. He gestured a nurse over and asked if she had seen the colonel. She had shaken her heard but mentioned that she had seen Dr. McKay enter the cubicle about ten minutes ago. After that she had been busy and hadn't seen him leave. The blood pressure surged. Before he reached for his radio he took several breaths. Finally, calmer and able to speak with some decorum, he tapped his radio.

"Rodney, where the hell are you?" he demanded. There was a pause during which he could practically hear McKay thinking. Finally the scientist came on the radio.

"And hello to you too, Carson. Why this sudden need to know where I am?" he said. He had evidently decided on the denial track.

"You know very well why. Get the Colonel back here now!" Carson snarled. There was another pause and then McKay spoke again, but this time it was in a different tone all together.

"Carson, I know that you want him back, but he needed something to eat. We didn't stop for lunch and he didn't even get breakfast this morning. He was hungry." It was a cry from the heart as only Rodney McKay could make it. As sensitive as he was about his own needs, the needs of his friends had somehow become just as important to him. If his friends were hungry, _he_ was hungry, and he took steps to fix it. Beckett hung his head. He had forgotten about food. He had heard Sheppard telling McKay about his morning in one of the labs as McKay had set up the computer to download. The colonel had definitely mentioned that he hadn't eaten anything beyond a power bar an hour earlier. As skinny as the man was, he had a fast metabolism that needed regular feeding to keep him from losing what fat he had. Beckett had never seen anyone lose weight like Sheppard could. Most middle-aged men would have killed for the man's metabolism. Carson rubbed his hand over his eyes. He had allowed his need to solve the problem blind him to the needs of his patient, of his friend. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Rodney. Get the Colonel some food and then bring him back here would you. We have some more tests we need to do." He didn't mention his concerns. He wasn't even sure what exactly the problem was, if there even was one. McKay acknowledged and signed off. Carson had wandered back to his office, sending his team to get something to eat, and sat down at his desk. He opened his computer and pulled up his genetics library. He didn't have all the information he needed, but he couldn't wait.

He found it almost an hour later. He read through the article, trying to find something, anything that might give a counter-indication. There was nothing. He sat back in his chair with a sigh. They needed those samples. He glanced at the clock. Where the hell had Rodney and Sheppard gotten to? No one needed an hour to eat, especially not McKay. He tapped his radio for the all Atlantis channel. He tried for calm, but his anxiety made his request come out more a command. He winced as he signed off, sorry for the tone, but this was urgent. He looked at the computer again. Damn it. He reached for his radio again.

"Elizabeth, can you come down to the infirmary." He asked.

"I heard your call." She said with some amusement. "Do you need some more muscle to keep John corralled? You know he hates my bedside manner." She reminded him. He smiled grimly.

"No, luv. I have something to discuss with you and the Colonel, when he gets back here." She must have heard his serious tone as she agreed to be there in just a moment. He spent the time waiting reading the article yet again. Damn it all to hell. Ten minutes later he and Elizabeth were sitting in his office waiting. Sheppard had not appeared and neither had his team. Elizabeth shook her head and reached for her radio.

"Rodney, where are you?" She asked when the scientist answered.

"What is it today with everyone wondering where I am? Most of the time it's out of sight out of mind, but today no one can do without me for five minutes." he groused.

"Dr Beckett and I are waiting for John in the infirmary. Are you on your way?" There was a silence.

"He left us in the mess hall almost fifteen minutes ago. I, we, thought that he was heading there. You mean he didn't show up?" There was no doubting the sincerity of his puzzlement. "I'll go see if I can find him on the sensors. Teyla and Ronon are coming down there."

Fifteen minutes later Rodney had joined the rest of his team in the infirmary and they were no closer to knowing where Sheppard had gone. The city sensors couldn't find Sheppard. His life signs were too small. His transponder had evidently been a victim of the process and gave no help. McKay was working on a program to refine the sensors, but he had wanted to be here in case Sheppard came in. Elizabeth had called Lorne and told him to organize a search party. The major had appeared with several Marines. He had instantly questioned the need for a search party.

"You know how the Colonel is. He's…not the best when it comes to following orders, or what he perceives as an order. Your announcement was kinda…" he searched for a word. "Pushy. He probably just went off to be by himself for a minute or two. If we just wait-" That had been the breaking point for Carson.

"We don't have time to wait! He needs to get here now so that we can do what we have to do. You don't understand how serious this is!" He was practically yelling at the man by the time he finished, He felt Elizabeth's hand on his arm, and turned to blast at her, but regained his composure in the face of her puzzlement. Their eyes met, and she must have seen something. She turned to Lorne.

"Why don't you wait here for a few minutes, Major?" She suggested. "Dr. McKay is working on a program to narrow the sensors, and John may just show up. Dr. Beckett and I have something to discuss in his office." She tugged gently on Carson's arm, and he allowed her to steer him into the office. He noticed that everyone was staring at him as if he had just flashed his bum at them or something. He ignored them, trying to calm himself down. The door slid shut behind them, and Elizabeth steered him into his chair. She moved to stand in front of his desk. "Now, why don't you tell me what this is all about?"

He gave a great big sigh, and unloaded on her. He was soon on his feet pacing, his arms moving in a way that was reminiscent of Rodney McKay at his most vociferous. He started out with his point of view of the happenings on the planet. He told about his happiness at being back to his first love, genetics. He told her about the things that they had been finding, the advances it might provide, and how he had ignored almost everything else, including the man who had been guarding him. The words poured out of him, and he could see she was listening to everything, including what he didn't say. He worked his way up to the…incident. What a way to describe what he had done. What HE had done.

He poured out his guilt at once again causing an unwanted change in Sheppard's DNA, this time even more severe than before. At least with the retro virus he had been able to reverse the effect. It had after all been his own work after all, but this… He told about how they had searched for another of the large crystals. About how he had slowly but surely lost hope as lab after lab had yielded nothing. He told her about coming back, and watching as Sheppard was looked at like a freak, treated like an animal, how even he had not been sufficiently aware of his patient's needs to be sure he was fed. It was cathartic and terribly, terribly depressing as he reached the part where he was telling her about the niggling worry that the initial blood tests had given him.

He started to tell her what he suspected, and he could see that she was bracing herself for bad news, worse news than the fact that her military commander had been transformed into a dog, when their radios went off. It was Lorne, announcing that Sheppard had come into the infirmary. He didn't even wait for Elizabeth to answer. He thought the door open with such vigor that it almost hurt, and stormed out into the infirmary. He ignored the flurry of people dodging out of his way, and headed straight for his quarry. He was vaguely aware of Sheppard's team, still perched on an exam bed nearby, but he didn't shift his focus.

He almost had the feeling that if he let the man/dog out of his sight that Sheppard would disappear. Reminded again of the seriousness of what he had learned, he frowned and came to a halt before the exam bed. Elizabeth was at his back, and Sheppard had straightened to meet his eyes head on. The hazel eyes were clear and so much like the human eyes of his friend in color and intelligence. He had learned to read the things that the colonel could never say from his eyes, and as he locked eyes now with this different form, he realized he could still read those things. Sheppard was sorry about the wait, but it had been necessary for _him_ to take the time.

Once again, Beckett realized he had disregarded the man's needs. For all his friendliness, Sheppard was a solitary man. He needed the quiet solitude to balance himself, to come to terms with the things that had happened to him. The freak out that everyone had expected of him would not be had in public. It would be a private thing, a personal thing. Beckett was sure that the man had simply gone out to the sea, and had once again found that depth of strength that had them all amazed at times. He looked down at the floor, breaking the stare he had shared with the colonel, and sighed. He rubbed his hand across his face.

"I'm…sorry, lad." he said and he looked up to see surprise in those expressive eyes. Sheppard had obviously been thinking he was going to get a telling off. The dark head cocked to one side in question. "I was upset, and I misdirected that anger. I shouldn't have demanded, I should have asked. It's just…there's something we need to look at Colonel, something that could be serious. We need more blood and a sample of your spinal fluid. That's not going to be pleasant, and we'll want to sedate you for the test so you don't move." He could see the questions in Sheppard's eyes but, typically, it was McKay who asked the questions. Even had Sheppard been able to speak there was a good chance Rodney would have beaten him to it.

"What's wrong? I thought you seemed a little too uptight even for an infirmary break out. What's he got, heartworm or ear mites or something like that?" For a man that always claimed to know nothing of medicine it always amused Beckett that the man always knew all of the buzzwords. Beckett didn't look at McKay. This wasn't about him. It was about John Sheppard.

"We looked at the sample of blood that Dr. Tao drew. We tested for the regular things, things like we would do for anyone who had gone off world. We also looked for any known animal pathogens that don't normally affect humans. Those tests were negative. That pretty much used up the sample, but there was enough to make it down to the genetics lab. They," No, he wasn't going to excuse himself from the blame, if there was any. "WE wanted to see what exactly had been done to you. We knew what the database was saying, but we're scientists. This is all incredibly, incredibly interesting. The device altered your DNA sequence, the chain of genetic material that made you human. It's amazing. We wanted to take a look.

"We ran a gene sequence on the last of the sample. It would have taken days, maybe weeks, to do it back on Earth, but with the Ancient machines we processed it in an hour. There weren't any big surprises at first. Your DNA is that of a regular Earth canine, but with the added bonus of having the ATA gene included. No dog on Earth has that."

"Unless there were some pretty desperate Ancients. After a few cold nights in Antarctica even the sled dogs might have been looking good." McKay said to Ronon sotto voice. Elizabeth, who had been listening quietly, shot him a glare that shut him up.

"But after they verified that, they started to look a little further into the structure itself, and… that's when they spotted it, a genetic anomaly. They checked the sample, but there was so little available that they couldn't run a second test to verify that there wasn't some mistake. That's when they contacted me with it. You need to understand that an anomaly in and of itself is not unusual. There are plenty of completely harmless mutations that are seen every day. But there are others that are not. I took a look at what they had, and something struck a cord. I started searching our genetics database, and I found what I was looking for.

"It shouldn't be there and I hope to God that there's been a mistake, but the only way we'll know for sure is to take additional samples. With your permission." He had to make it clear that he was respecting Sheppard's right to make the decision. The hazel eyes moved from Beckett to the three people sitting on the exam table across the way. All three people were staring back at him. There was a moment of silent communication then Teyla nodded. A moment later and Ronon nodded too. McKay looked from Sheppard to his teammate and back. He grimaced and then nodded. Sheppard seemed to consider this for a moment and then turned back to Beckett. He lifted one of his front legs up, offering it to Beckett. Carson released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He reached out and gently took the paw in his hand. He squeezed slightly.

"It'll be a few minutes before we can get set up. I'll have to get Tao back down here too, at least for the spinal tap. Even with the Ancient scanners I don't feel that I could do a tap on you myself. I'll have to ask everyone else to leave." He addressed the last to Sheppard's teammates. He could see the arguments coming. "We have to sedate the Colonel and a spinal tap requires a steady hand. Quiet would be best. You can wait outside and I'll fetch you when it's done. You can sit with the Colonel then. He'll have to stay still for awhile afterwards even after the sedation wears off." There was some grumbling, and each one stopped by Sheppard's exam table and said something and in Teyla's case, passed a hand through the fur on his head. Elizabeth joined the exodus after stopping for a moment for a word of encouragement to Sheppard. As usual it did not come out as smoothly as she might have wanted, and the colonel showed that dogs could roll their eyes. She gave him a scapegrace smile and a pat and left. Beckett had called for Tao and had his nurses getting what they needed together. He pulled a rolling stool over next to the exam table and sat down. He rested one arm on the table and dropped his head into his hand. It had been a hell of a day so far.

He felt something cold and wet bump his hand and he looked up to see Sheppard sitting right next to where he leaned. The hazel eyes were trying to communicate something, and he was surprised that he could read them almost as well as he could the human version. Those eyes told him that it wasn't his fault, and that Sheppard didn't blame him. They asked only that he try his best to fix it, and there was no anger there whatsoever. He put his free hand on Sheppard's head, and scrunched his fingers, massaging them through the fur. He well remembered the feel of the wiry hair from his mother's dogs, and it was difficult to think that this was no regular canine. This was his friend.

He dropped his hand and Sheppard flopped down onto his belly, lolling on the exam table in a canine version of his regular slouch. Beckett smiled slightly and put his head back on his hand. It felt odd waiting for another doctor to do the work while he was relegated to being little more than an overseer. He sighed.

"You know lad, if you would just leave me here on Atlantis like I want, we wouldn't have half the trouble we do." he said suddenly. It had just struck him. Every time he had gone off world there had been trouble for Sheppard or someone. Look at that debacle on Hoff, and then the incredible muckle with Elia and the retrovirus. Then there was the whole thing with Michael and that hive. Sure it started here, but it ended on that planet out there in the middle of god-awful nowhere, with people, people he had literally created, and an atomic bomb. That one was good for a nightmare or two. And now to top it all off, there was this. He had turned the man into a dog for heaven's sake. He should be made to stay put. Of course he had practically demanded to be allowed to go to the labs once they had translated the bit about genetic research. He had no one to blame but himself. He turned his head and found that the dog was looking at him with amused eyes. Evidently Sheppard had been following his thought process. He gave a doggy grin, which somehow managed to remind Beckett of the human version's smirk. He sighed again and smiled back.

"Aye, I know I pushed for it most every time. Maybe you should just learn to ignore me when I want to go. It bodes no good for anyone it seems." It was maybe his imagination that Sheppard nodded to him, but in any event he was interrupted in his blame game by the advent of several nurses and Dr Tao who was nervously rubbing at his hand which now sported a band-aid. Beckett noted that it seemed rather large for the size of the nip, and he thought he heard Sheppard give a bit of a snort as the colonel took in the approaching veterinarian. Evidently McKay wasn't the only scientist on Atlantis with a bit of the drama queen in them. He stood up.

"Ah doctor, I'm glad you could get back here so quickly. Did the lasses fill you in on what we were going to do?" Tao nodded and looked nervously at Sheppard out of the corner of his eye. The colonel looked calmly back at him, ears up and alert, tongue lolling, hazel eyes watchful. Beckett had a feeling that Sheppard was secretly trying his best to intimidate the man. He rolled his eyes and reached over to lightly slap the small shoulder. "You stop it. We need to do these tests, and it needs a steady hand. Don't go makin' it more difficult for everyone just to amuse yourself." He chided. Sheppard gave him a hangdog look, and Beckett rolled his eyes. Hangdog indeed. "And you needn't be using those eyes on me. I grew up with 'em. I've built up a resistance." It wasn't true, but the colonel didn't need to know that.

They set about getting the equipment ready. They were using instruments made for a child; the colonel was about the same size as an infant. Beckett was glad that the Daedalus had brought the neonatal equipment on one of its early runs, ostensibly for the Athosians and their children. Once they had everything ready they moved one of the Ancient scanners into place. Tao picked up a hypodermic and turned to Sheppard who was sitting attentively watching all the action. Tao's brown eyes met the colonel's hazel ones, and it was Tao who backed down. Beckett sighed and reached out to take the needle.

"For God's sake man, he's a Cairn Terrier, not a bloody Wolf, it's not like he can take your hand off. Not that he would anyway." He said the last with a look at Sheppard, who was looking innocently back at him. Beckett snorted and injected the sedative. If he was perhaps the slightest bit not as careful as he could have been, that was a matter for his conscience. The colonel made a sound like a doggy grumble and settled down onto his stomach. Minutes later he was laid out on his side, breathing slowly and was asleep. Beckett nodded to one of the nurses who had a safety razor. She shaved a small area near the tail and painted the skin with disinfectant. She stepped back with a nod to Tao.

Beckett activated the Ancient scanner, and soon the spinal tap was underway. Tao seemed to have gotten over his nervousness now that Sheppard's teeth were not an issue, and the procedure went smoothly and quickly. They took the other tissue samples they needed, and the additional blood that they had wanted as well. A small bandage was placed over the sample site, and the area where the spinal tap had been done. The various pieces of equipment were taken away and the samples were all hastily dispatched to the labs, with the skin and spinal samples going to Carson's own. He would be doing those himself.

Tao made a final check of Sheppard's vital signs, assuring Beckett that the colonel seemed to be doing fine. He figured that based on the standard reaction times that Sheppard should be out of the sedative in another ten to fifteen minutes and should be able to move around in another thirty or so if there was no bleeding or swelling. Other than that there should be no complication from the spinal tap, and the procedure was not unlike that for a person who had undergone the same procedure. He did suggest that there be some water handy as Sheppard would be thirsty from the sedative. There was the possibility that there would be headaches, and he suggested a baby aspirin would be the best prescription if that were to materialize. Beckett noted it all down on the chart and thanked the biologist. Tao left with a sigh of relief and more rubbing of his 'wound'. Beckett had a pretty good idea why the man had chosen not to go into veterinary practice.

They had decided to leave Sheppard on the exam table, but they rolled it into place in the infirmary proper so that it was out of the general flow of traffic and some privacy screens could give the illusion of keeping the curious eyes away. It hadn't taken long for Beckett to realize that there was an increased flow of minor injuries that had been cause enough for a trip to the infirmary today, all accompanied by a curious glance, or more like a prolonged stare, at the newest version of the military commander of the base. Sheppard had ignored them. Beckett found it somewhat harder to do, and he would spare the man the embarrassment of having people staring at him as he came out of the sedative since he could. Once the colonel was settled Beckett headed out to the waiting area. To no big surprise Sheppard's team was there, as were Elizabeth and Lorne. Rodney saw him first and was on his feet in an instant.

"Well Carson? Have you finished reading the Tarot cards and burning herbs? What's the verdict? Is Sheppard still a dog or have you managed to magic him back to his usual form?" Beckett ignored him as usual, focusing instead on the others. He heard McKay's huff of indignation at being ignored, but he ignored that too.

"The Colonel came through the procedure just fine. We have the samples we need, and I'll be starting my analysis as soon as the Colonel is awake and moving about."

"When will that be, Carson?" Elizabeth asked.

"He should be waking up any time now. We didn't need a heavy sedative; he's more asleep than he is drugged at this point. Once he's awake we'll want him to lay still for another thirty minutes or so to make sure that there is no bleeding and that there is no unusual swelling. He may have a slight headache, but we can take care of that. After the thirty minutes he'll be free to leave. He'll have some residual soreness at the site of the tap, but other than that he'll be as good as new." Everyone seemed happy to hear that. The team wanted to sit with the colonel so he would not wake alone, and Beckett agreed. This was all hard enough on Sheppard without adding abandonment issues.

He led the group back to the curtained area. Evidently one of the nurses had pushed back one section of the curtains to access the area and had failed to move it back, and there were two people in science uniforms standing at the opening, staring in. Coming up behind them McKay puffed up like a cat with his tail being stepped on.

"Since you people have nothing better to do than spend your time in the infirmary, gawking like a couple of tourists at the New York Zoo, I assume that you have completed all of the reports that were due on my email this evening. You therefore have lots of time on your hands. Allow me to make sure that you are kept busy." He reached up and tapped his radio. "McKay to Kavenaugh."

"What do you want?" Came Kavenaugh's reply.

"Nice to hear from you, too." McKay snapped. "Are you still working on cleaning out the lab on subsection 13?"

"You mean the cesspool that has been collecting sewage water for the last five months that _you_ claim is a very important weapons lab?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Since you have refused to allow me any lab time anywhere else until that one is cleaned and running, yes, I am still working on it."

"Perfect." crowed Rodney. "You'll be happy to know that I have found you some help. Galveston and uh…Houston have finished their current projects and are looking for something interesting and fulfilling to fill the next several weeks. They will be happy to help you. I'll have them report to you in the morning. Think of them as the flying monkeys to your evil witch. Do with them as you will."

With that last bit of happy news he signed off without waiting for Kavenaugh's reply and glared at the two people before him. "You two have a busy day tomorrow. I suggest you go now and get some sleep, and maybe find some rubber boots, tall ones." The two scientists scuttled out of the room like two frightened mice, their faces pale and grim, and the remaining group burst into laughter.

"That was cruel, Rodney." Elizabeth said, trying to hide her smile. "Also, I believe their names are Austin and Lubbock." McKay waved her objection away.

"They were staring. They're lucky I didn't give them to Radek as body slaves. And Galveston, El Paso, whatever it's the same state." he said with finality and a complete disregard for anyone's feelings and led the way into the small cubicle. They found that the colonel was still asleep, lying on his side, legs outstretched with a light blanket over him. Teyla moved forward and lightly brushed her hands through the fur on Sheppard shoulder, as if to let him know he was no longer alone. The team situated themselves in the chairs that had been placed around the bed by the nurses who had no doubt known they would be needed.

It was twenty minutes later that the small form on the exam table twitched, drawing the attention of his teammates from the various things they had been occupying their time with. They gathered around the bed, and Teyla once more reached out a hand and stroked the furry shoulder. She could feel the muscles twitch under her hand, and the hazel eyes flickered open for a moment then closed again. In another moment they opened again but there was no recognition in them. A few more blinks and a few rubs from Teyla and they could see the intelligence returning. A few moments later the colonel rolled up onto his stomach and looked around. Beckett, who had been keeping an eye on the group, had moved toward the bed as soon as he saw them stand, and he moved quickly to keep Sheppard from moving any more.

"Don't be moving around anymore, Colonel." He said firmly. "The spinal tap went fine and we got the samples we needed, but you need to keep still for another half hour. We need to make sure that there is no swelling or bleeding, then you can go." The colonel didn't look too happy, but he settled down, chin on paws and sighed, obviously resigned to the wait. Beckett took a few vitals, comparing them to what had been noted before the surgery as a baseline. They seemed to be fine. He was anxious to get to the samples, hoping against hope that the anomaly they had found was something other than he thought. But he had to wait until Sheppard was up and moving. He owed him that at least.

A half hour later he watched as the team made its way out of the infirmary, McKay leading the way expounding on something at full volume, ignoring the lateness of the hour and the fact that some of the patients were trying to sleep. Sheppard was trotting along at his side, ears and tail erect, giving every appearance of paying attention to every word, but a quick look over his shoulder at the other two of his team members showed Beckett rolling eyes and a doggie grin. It had been decided that Sheppard would spend the night in McKay's quarters, mostly at the scientist's insistence. He had been sure that Sheppard would suffer some horrifying fate if left on his own, and the colonel had not been amenable to staying in the infirmary. He had indeed developed a bit of a headache, and Beckett had given him half a baby aspirin along with all the water he wanted. Just before the infirmary doors closed Sheppard stopped and turned around, looking at Beckett. Once again their eyes locked, and Beckett felt he could read the message in the dark eyes.

"As soon as I know anything Colonel, I'll call Rodney." he assured him. He just hoped that he would have good news. The doors closed behind the team and with a weary sigh, he started towards his lab. This long day was going to get much longer.

Chapter 7-

It was early the next morning when John Sheppard woke. It had been nearly midnight before they had arrived at McKay's quarters, after a light snack that had included not one but three courses. Sheppard had nibbled on a few pieces of roast beast left over from dinner, but had generally watched Ronon and McKay scarf down a large amount of food. No matter what McKay said, he was not sulking over the bare patch at the base of his tail (how many people could even think that particular thought?), even though he did keep twisting around to look at it in disgust. He was simply tired. In fact he was well past tired, almost at exhausted. It had been a very long and bad day and he just wanted to lay down somewhere. Somewhere he didn't have to wonder if someone was going to try to take a sample, or stare at him like he was a freak. Not that he wasn't one, but damn it, even freaks deserved a chance to be left alone. The two human garbage disposals finally filled up, and they had wended their way back to the quarters. Ronon and Teyla had tagged along to make sure they made it okay then split off once they had entered. That had left Rodney and Sheppard alone, standing in McKay's room staring at each other.

After several minutes of that, McKay had sprung into action, arms waving and mouth flapping about something or other. Sheppard had merely sidled off to the side and watched as McKay had proceeded to change into his pajamas, and who wore those anyway, especially royal blue ones with a monogram over the pocket? After some prolonged tooth brushing, Sheppard was sure that McKay was counting his strokes on each tooth; McKay had reappeared in the main room and had dragged a blanket out of the closet. He had looked around and had dropped it in the corner. He waved his hands at it like one of the girls on the Price is Right presenting a luxurious bedroom set. Sheppard had been under whelmed.

He looked from the blanket to Rodney and then back again. The Canadian actually expected him to sleep on the floor, like a dog. On. The. Floor. He looked back at McKay who was looking from him to the blanket. After several rounds of exchanged glances McKay threw up his hands.

"What! What is it?" He looked one more time at the blanket and then back at Sheppard. The colonel looked from the blanket to the bed, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head. McKay changed his focus to the bed, contemplating it as if he had never seen one before. Suddenly his brain kicked in and Sheppard could see the realization hit him like a freight train. Genius, yeah sure.

"No! No, no, no. No sharing the bed. All nice little colonels curl up on the blankie in the corner, while we who were intelligent enough to remain the species we started the day as, get to use the bed. That's the way of things." He announced. Sheppard sniffed at the blanket without moving and wrinkled his nose as if it was giving off fumes like a skunk. He turned his back pointedly. McKay crossed his arms and shook his head firmly.

"I said no. Don't make me go find a newspaper and roll it up." Sheppard maintained his pose. McKay was soon stalking around the room, talking about his cat and how he had fought a losing battle to keep it off the bed and how he had suffered for it, evidently losing at least one girlfriend because he wouldn't ban the cat. Sheppard tried not to think about that particular scenario as he sat steadfastly ignoring the scientist. McKay finally ran down and simply huffed at him in frustration.

Peering out of the corner of his eyes, and didn't dogs have an interesting range of peripheral vision, Sheppard watched as a stubborn look came over McKay's face. The Canadian threw up his hands and he marched toward the bed. He flung the covers back and climbed into the bed. He jerked the covers back over himself and lay back stiffly against the pillows, arms crossed on his chest.

He squinted, and the lights dropped down slowly until the room was in complete darkness except a finger of moonlight that came through the window. By some coincidence, Sheppard was sitting directly in the path of the light and he knew that McKay would be able to see him, though probably not as well as he could see the scientist. This doggie super senses thing was the bomb. As the light had faded, he had noted that the lack of visual acuity he had missed before now was more than made up for in the night vision. The room was darker certainly, but the moonlight was more than sufficient to make his way around the room if he wanted to. If he could have found a book with large type he probably could have even read. As it was, he remained sitting in his finger of moonlight, not moving a muscle. He was not giving in on this. He was not a dog, okay, he was a dog, but he was not JUST a dog. He was a human being who happened to be currently trapped in a dog's body. He was not lying down on a blanket in the corner. The next thing he knew he would be expected to save Timmy from the well. He was drawing the line.

It only took a few moments before McKay started moving nervously about. It started with turning from side to side, as if looking for a comfortable position. Then he flopped over onto his face, burying his head under one of his pillows as if to shut out some noise only he could hear. That position had lasted only a few minutes before he was back on his back, arms held rigidly at his side, staring up at the ceiling. Sheppard mentally smiled to himself and continued simply sitting. He began a mental count down. Ten…nine…eight………..three…two…McKay popped up to a sitting position.

"Fine! Don't just sit there, get up here and no snoring or I'll boot your butt onto the blanket so fast your head will spin." He moved his feet over, leaving the end of the bed mostly clear. Sheppard ambled over, no need to make it appear he was overly excited about it, and jumped up onto the bed. He paced around a little, and after circling around in a manner that made McKay roll his eyes and flop dramatically back on his pillow, lay down. McKay had shuffled around, grumbling under his breath about dogs and colonels with complexes then had settled down on his side with his legs slightly bent around Sheppard. It was an oddly comfortable and safe-feeling place Sheppard found. He drifted off soon after, hoping that the next day would be better.

Now less than six hours later he was awake, and the call of nature was…well calling. He had to go, and he wasn't particularly excited about the idea of waking McKay up as if he had to take him walkies. Therefore he decided to simply slip out and do his business, then see what he could find to do to keep himself busy. He slipped off the bed, landing on the floor with a nearly silent thump, that didn't seem to affect McKay's soft snores in any way. He stretched, finding it strangely invigorating as he bent forward and then backward, stretching out his muscles. He gave another shake, remembering how good that had felt the night before and it did again. Wow, these dogs really had something there. He was feeling all filled with vim and vigor and was ready to go.

With a last glance at the still sleeping McKay, he thought the door open and trotted out into the corridor. There was no one moving around at this hour, and he was glad of it as he made his way towards one of the balconies that he seemed to recall boasted one of the old flowerbeds. Any port in a storm. Once he had relieved the pressure, he spent a few minutes looking out at the sea and then decided he wanted to do something. Normally at this time he would be running with Ronon…well, why couldn't he do that now? The Satedan should be getting ready to start his run. Sheppard hustled off the balcony and to the nearest transporter. He was soon just down the corridor from where Ronon and he usually met. He rounded the corner and found himself facing the Satedan's pistol. He froze, not even blinking. Ronon straightened from his crouch and smiled as he put away the weapon.

"Come for a run?" he asked. Sheppard gave a small yip of assent, his traitorous tail wagging enthusiastically. Ronon nodded and finished his stretching. They almost never spoke during this time. The running wasn't just for exercise, for either of them. It was a type of moving meditation, and they had found that doing it together enhanced the experience for them both. Sort of keeping each other company in their solitude. Once the Satedan was finished he flashed a quick look at Sheppard and took off running. Sheppard was caught by surprise, but was soon running after the tall man and was pleased to realize he was gaining. That was something new.

Usually their runs followed the same course. Ronon would take off like a bat out of hell and Sheppard would try to keep up with him for as long as he could. Finally just when Sheppard was about to fall over, Ronon would pull up, hardly breathing heavy and allow Sheppard to catch his breath and try to convince his legs to keep going. Once he was breathing almost normally again, Ronon would take off at the same damn pace going the other direction. It was a great work out and had built his stamina to a point that he hadn't even reached in basic. It was just the slightest bit discouraging however, that he could never beat the younger man, not unless he was mutating into a bug that is. Not quite the tradeoff one could wish for. And then there was now.

As Ronon accelerated down the corridor, Sheppard poured it on. All four legs pumping, he could feel the muscles in his legs and back stretching out. It felt so damn good! He pushed a little harder and he could see that Ronon's lead was narrowing. He pushed it up another notch; happy to feel the body he was now in responding. There was something about the sight of something moving in front of him, something running away, that was peaking his attention. He could feel his focus narrowing to that moving figure in front of him. His whole purpose was becoming catching that moving object. Ronon rounded a corner, and Sheppard followed in a bit of a power glide that had his feet momentarily floating over the smooth flooring before his pads could gain traction. He had lost some ground, but there was a long straight away ahead, if he struck at the back of the leg, just above the heel and he would have his prey-

He slammed to a halt, his hind quarters not getting the message quite in time to keep from stumbling over his front feet. He tumbled to the floor and lay there, panting and trying to process what had just happened. For a moment, he had felt John Sheppard slipping away and the dog moving forward. He had not been running with his friend, he had been chasing prey, hunting, looking for the kill. For a moment, he had almost lost himself to the instincts of this body. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and he opened eyes he hadn't realized he had closed, to see Ronon crouching over him with a concerned look. Ronon, not prey. Ronon his friend. Ronon, who, if they had continued to run he would have tried to hamstring without a second thought. Damn.

So far he had faced this whole turned into a dog thing with some degree of equanimity, he thought. He simply refused to think about the possibility that he wouldn't be changed back, soon. Even when the slightest doubt had crept in, he had kept it to there might be a slight delay…but he was still John Sheppard and in the end he would be human again. Now, that doubt had taken on a new and much darker face. The worse case scenario, that he was ignoring, _had_ been that he would be trapped in this body for the rest of his life, however long that might be, but at least, in a 'silver lining on a dark cloud' kind of way he would still be him. But now he had to wonder about that. What if this was a form follows function kind of deal? What if the longer he was a dog the more he became like a dog? How long would it be before he became _only_ a dog? It made sense in a twisted way. If the Ancients had been trying to improve their chances of ascending, then they would expect what was inside to conform to what was outside. And if that was indeed the case, then he was in for a bit of a problem.

His mind finally quit screaming at him about becoming a dog long enough for him to realize that Ronon was on the radio calling for Beckett. He let out a yelp and scrambled to his feet, shaking himself to settle his fur. He looked at Ronon who had stood and barked in what he hoped was a commanding manner. Ronon raised an eyebrow at him. He repeated the bark and took several steps along their usual path; looking back over his shoulder in what he hoped was a manner that said 'are you coming?' Ronon studied him for a moment then raised his hand back to his radio.

"False alarm. We're good." he said and then turned his radio off. Sheppard could practically hear Beckett having an aneurysm from here. You had to love a man of few words. He decided that to avoid any further unnatural urges, it would be best if he stayed in front of his friend. He took off running and heard Ronon give a grunt and follow. Now that he was warmed up and had motivation, Sheppard found it surprisingly easy to keep in front, though Ronon was right on his heels. They completed their usual course in what was a record time for Sheppard and they stopped at the regular place, both breathing hard. Sheppard flopped down on his belly and panted. As a form of cooling he had to say that it wasn't the best system. Ronon took a bottle of water out of a pouch at his belt and after taking a drink poured some in his hand and held it out for Sheppard. After a moment's hesitation Sheppard stood and went to lap at the water. It really helped.

If there was one thing he did like about being a dog, it was the fact that he seemed to have some good recuperation time. By the time Ronon's breathing had slowed to normal, Sheppard was ready to go again, or at least he felt like it. Ronon had other obligations however and they headed toward the nearest transporter. Sheppard was grateful that the Satedan was treating him like he was still human, or at least as much as possible. At least with him Sheppard felt he could get through this with a little dignity.

They stepped out of the transporter near their quarters and Ronon split off towards his room and Sheppard went automatically toward his, at a loss for what he should do now. It was only as he was thinking the door open that he realized that there was not really anything he could do there. All that being there did was remind him of what he couldn't do. There were his books that he could not read, his computer he could not use, his DVDs that he could not watch, even his guitar and skateboard that he could not play with. He had to find something to do, something to take his mind of this whole thing. He had a sudden flash of something he had seen on one of those funny video shows, and he eyed his skateboard thoughtfully where it leaned against the wall. If a bulldog could do it, why couldn't he?

He trotted over to the board and with a nudge had it lying on the floor. It took some doing and the use of his teeth-_Note to self. Do not use teeth on metal parts_-but he soon had the board standing on its wheels. He studied it for a moment then moved to the side and climbed on top of it. Well that was a bust; he was just standing there, going nowhere fast. That wasn't going to do. He climbed back off and studied the situation again. He was just about the right size for pushing, his belly being even with the top of the board, but he would have to do this a little different, at least until he got down to the ramp.

'The ramp' was what he called a long section of corridor down on the fifth level that for some reason had a gradual slope that led down to the sixth level. Some of the scientists speculated that it was for moving some sort of weapon, or equipment, but since nothing had been found in any of the labs on either level, they would probably never know for sure. In any event, Sheppard had found that it made for good skateboarding, with the addition of some smaller ramps he had made. McKay referred to it as 'Skatepark Atlantis'. It should work for him now, but first he had to get there.

He climbed back on the board and sidled over to the side. He lay down on his belly and with a little wiggling he managed to dangle only his left legs off. He could just touch the floor and he gave a gentle push. The board moved. Great. He pushed a little harder and the board rolled across the room. He was mobile. He backed up the board and with some leaning and nudging got it aimed at the door. A thought had it opened and he rolled out into the hall. A wide turn took him down the hall towards the transporter and he rolled into it and thought at the city. She obliged by sending him to the transporter on level five. He rolled out and was soon at the top of the ramp.

He stopped the board just before gravity would start it moving and he climbed completely on top. He was standing now, and he looked down the long corridor with some excitement. This was going to work out. He started rocking back and forth and front to back, and the board slid forward a little, and then a little more. He knew he had reached just the right place when he felt the board start to pick up speed. All right! In moments the board was moving along at a good clip, and he leaned to the left. He was gratified when the board swerved. He leaned the other way. Cool! He easily navigated the gentle turns of the ramp as it twisted around. In too short a time he was at the base of the slope on the sixth level, coasting to a stop. He sidled sideways and dropped one set of feet over and was soon pushing himself back up the slope. It was hard work, but he made it. Next time he would go down to the transporter on the sixth level and just transport up.

He was on his fifth or sixth trip down the ramp when he heard a sound ahead of him. He leaned into the corner taking it in a perfect line, and rounded it to find his team walking up the ramp about ten feet ahead of him. There was no way for him to stop. He didn't exactly have breaks. He had time to see the looks of surprise on his team's faces as he leaned desperately to the right, forcing the skateboard over as far as he could. He almost made it, would have made it, if McKay hadn't screamed like a little girl and jumped right in his proposed path. He flung himself back to the left, hoping to salvage it, but it was too late. The skateboard plowed into McKay's legs and the scientist fell on top of Sheppard, crushing him into the floor. Sheppard heard a high pitched yip of pain, but wasn't sure if it came from him or Rodney. The heavy weight seemed to be flattening him.

All of a sudden the weight was off him, and Sheppard found himself looking into Teyla's concerned face. Ronon was dropping McKay in a heap against the wall, looking from the scientist to Sheppard with a gleam in his eyes that looked suspiciously like laughter. Sheppard pulled himself up to lie on his belly. Teyla put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from rising further.

"I do not believe you should move, Colonel. It would be best if Dr. Beckett, or perhaps Dr. Tao looked you over first. You could have serious injuries. Dr. McKay is not exactly a…light weight."

"Oh yes, blame it all on me." McKay sniped from where he sat. He was rubbing the back of his head, but otherwise seemed unhurt. "Colonel Hell on Wheels runs me down on that juggernaut, and _I_ get blamed for injuring _him_. I could have a concussion, or…or a broken leg, but do I get any sympathy? Noooo, it's all about the cute little dog on the skateboard. He might be damaged, call out the full medical response!" Sheppard rolled his eyes at Teyla who gave him a slight smile. She turned to speak with McKay, assuring him that she was concerned for him as well, managing in her way to stroke Rodney's ego just enough to make him happy without it sounding fake. Sheppard wished he had that knack.

He seized the moment of her distraction to lift himself to his feet. He was sore, McKay was indeed not a lightweight, but he seemed to be intact. He found himself wincing at that particular term. Not going there, thank you very much. He shook himself and ignoring Teyla's stern look, trotted over to McKay's side. He bumped his nose against McKay's arm. The Canadian looked at him with a frown at first, but when Sheppard lifted one front paw a little he rolled his eyes and lifted a hand to awkwardly pet Sheppard's head.

"Just don't do that again, all right. There's only so many times a man can be ran down by low flying mutts." he growled with false anger. Sheppard doggie smiled at him, and turned to go over to his skateboard that was lying upside down. He was upset to see one of the wheels was missing, snapped off near the board. He would have to replace the complete wheel assembly. That meant waiting until the Daedalus made its next trip back, if he could get an order in on the next data burst. No more skateboarding for a while. Crap.

Ronon reached around him and lifted the board. He had the lost wheel in his other hand. He nodded down the corridor toward the transporter, and Sheppard gave him a nod. Teyla had helped McKay to his feet, and they came over.

"We were looking for you to see if you wanted to come to breakfast with us, Colonel." Teyla said, explaining their presence. "Dr. McKay has adjusted the sensors so that they can detect you now, and was able to find you on the city sensors. It is…difficult to contact you without a radio." McKay started snapping his fingers as she finished, and dug in his pocket.

"I have the solution for that. Radek got all creative on me and gave me this when I came in the lab this morning." He crouched down next to Sheppard and made vague movements toward his ears. In his hand was a slightly larger version of the earbud that they all wore, though this one did not have a microphone pickup. With a sigh Teyla took it from him and after exchanging glances with Sheppard for permission, placed it in his ear. It felt awkward at first, and Sheppard realized that it was already on. He could hear the low hum of a channel. McKay was talking again.

"It's always on, since you can't activate it. You have a channel all of your own. If we want to contact you all we do is go to that channel and you'll be able to hear us. We can't hear you of course, but at least you'll know we're looking for you." he explained. "Radek said he turned down the gain since your hearing is so much more acute than ours. If we tried it we wouldn't hear much of anything."

Sheppard wished he could tell McKay how much he appreciated this. It made him feel more like normal, more human. In the wake of his realization earlier it was just what he needed to push him back to the optimistic outlook. He moved over and leaned against McKay's leg for a moment, hoping the man would understand. He felt the physicist's hand on his back for a moment, and he knew the message had been received. His stomach chose that moment to growl. He was suddenly very hungry. McKay's rumbled in answer, and they shared a look of surprise. A slow smile grew on McKay's face.

"Looks like it is time for a trip to the doggie diner. Let's see what the cook came up with for you this morning. If last night is any indication you'll probably get filet mignon while the rest of us get oatmeal." The team shared a laugh, with Sheppard adding in a few barks. He may have problems, but his team was going to be there for him, no matter what.

Chapter 8-

Carson Beckett put down the last page of the test results and raised his hand to rub his eyes. He had not slept all night, too wound up to even think about it. He had to do the tests, had to find out if what he suspected was true. He needed to be the one to either prove it right or wrong. And he had or at least he was 90 convinced. It hadn't helped that right in the middle of completing one test an hour ago, Ronon had called with a possible emergency, only to call it off moments later. Given the amount of worry Beckett had heard in the normally stoic Satedan's voice, there were only three people it could have been about, and one was not a 'people' right now. Given the time it had been, Beckett suspected that something had happened with Sheppard, but the colonel had somehow managed to convince the ex-runner that he was okay. It was truly amazing what that man could say when he could not speak.

Beckett looked up as the door to his lab opened and Laura Cadman walked in with what appeared to be a breakfast tray. He gave her a small smile as she set the tray on the table near his microscope. The Ancient scanners worked quicker and with more accuracy, but he liked the old fashioned way when it came down to the very important things, and this was one of them.

"I didn't see you in the mess hall, and no one had seen you all night, so I figured you were still here." Cadman said, smiling gently at him. She ran a hand over his beard, scraping at the stubble. "You look like you could use some food and some sleep. It's not like you to pull an all-nighter when there's no patient in critical condition. I thought you left that to McKay." He sighed and looked down at the tray. She had chosen all his favorites. He had a sudden flash of breakfast the day before when they had been so happy, when he had been having such a good day, and then it had all gone to hell. He pushed the tray away slightly. He couldn't eat.

"Carson," Cadman said, putting her hands on his shoulders and gently massaging them. "I know that you must be doing something to do with the Colonel, but he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. You know how he is. You should eat and get some rest." He leaned back into her strong hands slightly. It felt so good to have the tight muscles worked. He had been hunched over his microscope a long time.

"I have one more test to do, love and then I'll have the answers we need about the Colonel." He said. He could not tell her what he was doing. Sheppard deserved his privacy, and Beckett would not take any more from the man.

"And how long will that test take?" she asked.

"It's running now, I just started it before you came in. The process takes about three hours, even with the Ancient machines. Of course it would have taken days for me to do it manually."

"All right then. Here's the deal. You eat what's on that tray, and come with me and lay down for a couple of hours." She held up a hand when he started to protest. "You need to have some rest, or you cannot do your job properly. Two hours, that's all I am saying. You eat, sleep, and then are back here in time to read the results. I'm not taking no for an answer." He met her eyes, but being too tired to fight with her, he nodded. He looked back at the tray and felt his stomach recoil at the thought of eating anything. He looked back at her.

"I really can't eat right now. My stomach won't take it. I've been drinking coffee all night, and it feels like a volcano in there already. Really love, I can't." he begged off on the meal. She ran a hand through his hair and cupped his cheek.

"All right. Come on though. I'm walking you to your room to be sure that you sleep. And just so you know, I'll be checking back here so do not come sneaking back once I leave you."

They made their way to the personnel quarters and Beckett barely had the presence of mind to open the door before he walked into it. Cadman laughed at him and tripped it herself and then steered him inside. Once the door closed behind them Beckett was shocked to find himself up against the door, and Cadman was pressed against him. Before he could so much as draw a breath, her lips were on his and her tongue was running over his lips. He opened his mouth, to protest of course, and she seized the opportunity to explore his mouth. If his tongue just happened to wonder occasionally into her mouth, well, he was a man after all. She was a beautiful woman and she was kissing him. He was tired, not dead.

After what seemed to be both an incredibly long time and a tragically short time she pulled back, breathing heavily. She ran her tongue over her lips and smiled at him. Her hand, which had snuck around behind his head came around to cup his cheek and she quickly ducked in to plant a peck on his other cheek.

"You get your sleep, help out the Colonel, and we'll explore that territory again, real soon." she said with a smirk. With that she whirled him away from the door as if he weighed nothing, and was gone before he could even draw a breath. Talk about incentive. The lass should become an inspirational speaker. With a shake of his head he wandered into the bathroom and took care of the necessities and then did a face plant into his bed. God that felt good. He was asleep before he had completed the thought.

Three hours that felt like three minutes later he heard a small voice speaking his name. It kept calling him, and finally he flopped out a hand to grab his radio. He managed to get it in his ear after four or five false starts, and he gave what could have passed for a grunt. He heard Cadman's laughter bubbling through the radio.

"How articulate. It's good that you chose medicine and not public speaking. It's been three hours. Your tests are probably done now." She said. That woke him up, the final test! The final proof of what he feared. It was time. He thanked her and rolled out of bed. After throwing some cold water on his face, which completed the wake-up, he took a quick shower and changed into something a little less lived in.

Less than thirty minutes later he was back in the lab and leaning over the Ancient machine which had been processing the sample. He started reading through the printout that was translating on his laptop, which was interfaced with the machine. As he read, his heart sank further and further. When he finished he sank into the nearby chair. He had no satisfaction in knowing that he had been right in his original diagnosis. He sat for almost ten minutes, considering how he was going to tell him, tell them all. Finally, he knew he could not put it off anymore. Sheppard deserved to know. He raised a hand to his radio.

"Dr. Weir could you come to my lab please." he asked. She replied quickly.

"What's going on Carson?" She had known he was concerned about something, but he had not really shared with her what it was. After his guilt trip in his office she had been reluctant to question him further, he thought, and she had been busy, working with the linguists to translate the vast amount of information in the database. So far there had been nothing about reversing the process.

"I would rather tell you in person." he said. 'And could you please bring the Colonel, and his team." He knew that Sheppard would want them there, and even if he didn't, none of the three were about to let him face anything alone.

Elizabeth agreed, and Beckett sighed. He got up and got himself a cup of coffee from the pot that was kept constantly going in the corner of his lab. It was old, and tasted like sludge, but the caffeine was needed now. Less than ten minutes later, Elizabeth came through the doors, followed by first Teyla and then Ronon. The three were all looking curiously at Beckett, but he just shook his head, indicating that he would wait. He was sure that they were not reading anything good from his face, but he could not help that. He was grateful when Teyla and Elizabeth started talking about some issue with the Athosians. It was almost another ten minutes before the door opened again. There was a pause before anyone appeared, but they could hear McKay before he stepped in.

"Yes, yes. I see that you can still operate the doors and transporters with your mind, very helpful and amusing. As far as I can tell Beckett's ATA enhanced_mice_ could do the same if they were let out of their cages. If you are content with being comparable to a rodent, then no, we do not have to do any testing. But if you have even a modicum of scientific curiosity, then we do need to test." The scientist was explaining as he and Sheppard came through the door. "I understand that you have a busy schedule licking various body parts that you can't normally reach, but…" McKay became aware that others were listening, and verbally stumbled to a halt. "Oh well…you know what I mean anyway." He finished with a wide-eyed look at Elizabeth and Teyla. Sheppard managed to look smug as he settled at McKay's feet. The colonel looked around at his team and Elizabeth and then at Beckett. He cocked his head in that way that Carson knew was a question.

"I have completed the tests on the samples we took yesterday. I told you then that we saw something, an anomaly, but didn't have enough tissue to confirm it, and hence the other samples. I am afraid that the anomaly was not an isolated incident. Looking at both the tissue samples and the spinal fluids, I have determined that the…effect is systemic." He stopped talking, and he could practically hear the others thinking. Sheppard shifted nervously and looked up at McKay. The Canadian looked down at the colonel, and seemed to commune with his friend in a non-verbal manner that suggested a connection that went far beyond simple body language. He finally looked up and at Beckett.

"Okay, let's stop beating around the bush. You found an anomaly, you've verified that it wasn't one, so to speak, but is an indicator of a larger problem. What exactly is wrong with him, besides the dog thing?" he asked. Sheppard had risen to his feet, his eyes locked on Beckett as McKay had spoken. He was being double-teamed by a Canadian and a dog. No pressure there.

"To make a long and complicated explanation short, and to allow for those of you who don't have a degree in medicine or physics, let me ask you a question. Have any of you read the reports from the SGC about several different instances when people have crossed through a quantum mirror into our universe, or someone from our universe crossed into another, and met themselves there?" He got nods from Elizabeth, McKay, Sheppard and surprisingly Teyla. Ronon shook his head. "You might need some more explanation later then, son," Beckett said to him, "But for now I'm going to pretend that you all have at least the basic knowledge." He stood and started to pace. It was somehow easier if he didn't have to look at Sheppard.

"When two entities of the same genetic and atomic makeup occupy the same universe at the same time, there is a phenomenon known as Entropic Cascade Failure that occurs. Basically it usually starts with the person that does not belong in that universe experiencing seizures, and they begin to…unravel at a cellular level. If the second person survives long enough, the original person will begin to suffer the same effects." McKay was nodding and making 'move it along' motions with his hands.

"Yes, yes, the increased entropy forces the invading copy into an out of phase condition effectively killing the person and returning that particular universe to the correct entropy. While I have enjoyed your little amateur's guided tour of physics, as poorly conducted as it was, I fail to see what this has to do with the human turned into a dog thing."

"Rodney." Elizabeth said with _that_ tone. McKay huffed and glared at Beckett as if it was his fault.

"What I am trying to say, Rodney, is that the Colonel is experiencing an effect that is basically the same at the cellular level. It is only a matter of time before…"

"Before the convulsions start? Before his cells start to phase out?" McKay asked, sounding lost and angry at the same time. The scientist looked from Beckett to Sheppard, who had sat back down, and was now staring at the floor. Beckett felt his stomach clench. This was going just as badly as he had thought it would. He was thankful when Teyla spoke.

"I do not understand, Dr Beckett. The Colonel did not pass through a quantum mirror, nor is there another copy of the Colonel present in this universe that we know of. How is it possible that this is the result?" Beckett shook his head.

"I can't explain the physics to you, luv. I only know what I see when I look at his cells. At what is happening to them. Something about whatever that machine did caused his cells to start reacting in a manner that is incredibly similar to ECF. As similar as to be identical." He looked down at Sheppard who was still studying the floor with great concentration. "I am so very sorry, Colonel."

"So how do you stop it?" Ronon said. Beckett sighed. And there was the big question. The one that he did not have the answer to, at least not the one anyone of them would want to hear.

"That's the rub, lad. There isn't a cure so to speak. The only way to stop ECF is for the duplicate to go back to his own universe."

"But if there is no mirror and no duplicate, then how can we aid the Colonel?" Teyla asked.

"Aye, that is the problem. We have no duplicate to send, and no mirror to send them through if we did. We…have no options." Ronon was scowling, evidently trying to understand. Teyla was frowning, casting glances at Sheppard's still form. McKay was glaring at Beckett hard enough that Carson felt like he was being targeted with a laser, but he suspected that the mind behind those eyes was actually thinking furiously, and didn't even see him. Elizabeth stepped forward.

"If this is an effect of the machine, and I assume it has to be, does this mean that even if we find a way to reverse the process, that the…ECF will only be increased if he goes through again?" Beckett sighed again. There was the next bit. He had thought of that as well. He started to agree, but was interrupted by McKay.

"No!" he exclaimed. "No it won't because then there will be no cause for it." He started pacing, fingers snapping. Even Sheppard had stopped staring at the floor and watched as he circled the room at his usual frenetic pace. "This has to be why the Ancients abandoned the experiment, equipment and all. They must have recognized the problem, and since they were fleeing here for Earth, they knew they would not be able to work on it there. In fact this could have been a stumbling block so large that they just planned on abandoning it all together anyway."

"You're not exactly building up our confidence here, Rodney." Beckett said with a quick glance at Sheppard, who was still looking at McKay. Rodney waved the protest away.

"No, you are not listening to what I am saying. The experiment ITSELF is wrong. When that machine…transfigured Sheppard's DNA from a human to a dog, it reused his mass, and the atoms that made him up to remake him, but it had to have a blueprint to rebuild him from. It used your memories for the general form, Carson, but what about at the cellular level? It isn't as if the Ancient's were like Mama Beckett, having a herd of terriers running around. That machine could have no idea how to build your basic canine. I'd be willing to bet that what it did was search its the database for the closest match, and then it duplicated that form, over and over again to form the cells that make up Sheppard's new doggie suit. His own cells are in effect causing the ECF. They are duplicates of each other, and the entropy cannot hold."

"And if we find a way to reverse the effect?" Teyla asked.

"If we reverse the process, then Sheppard goes back to being his old self, with differentiated cells that fit in perfectly with the entropy of this universe. Problem solved!" McKay crowed with a wide grin. He flung out his hands. "No need for applause. Just silent adoration will do." Beckett couldn't help but smile at McKay's ego. However the smile faded as he looked at Sheppard. The colonel was still watching McKay, but showed no sign of the Canadian's excitement. As Beckett watched, Sheppard turned to look at him. Seeing Beckett looking, the colonel rose and trotted over to where Beckett sat. He paused, and then used another chair to hop up onto the table. Trotting across he nudged at Beckett's wrist where it rested on the table.

Carson wasn't sure what the colonel wanted. He looked at the others, who had watched in silence, but could see that they were puzzled too. There was a frustrated huff from Sheppard and he pawed at Beckett's wrist with one of his paws, his claws scrapping on Beckett's watch. The light flashed on for Beckett.

"You want to know how long. How long before the cellular breakdown will start affecting you?" He guessed. Sheppard nodded. He was staring directly at Beckett now and Carson felt the weight of those eyes. He scrubbed at his beard, still bristly since he hadn't bothered with a shave. "The fact that we can already see the damage at the cellular level, such a short time after the…change, well it's not a good sign, lad. At this rate, I expect that you will start to experience the initial seizures sometime in the next two days. After that the breakdown will accelerate. At the most I would say you have four to five days before…well before it's too late." Beckett looked away from the colonel and at the others. He could see the shock on their faces, and he knew that they, like him, were horrified at the thought that in less than a week, Sheppard could be dead.

"Yes, well…" McKay began, but then stopped when Sheppard looked his way. The scientist looked away, but not before they could see the fear. Beckett looked down at the colonel.

"You can't give up, lad. Elizabeth and the others are working around the clock on the translation. Once we know how to do it, Rodney can figure out how to work around that bloody crystal, and we will get you changed back. You have to have faith." He said. The hazel eyes were unreadable this time, and once again Beckett could not help but make comparison to the human Sheppard. He had gotten a similar response when he had first told Sheppard about the effects of the retrovirus. Sheppard gave what could have been a shrug and jumped down from the table. He started trotting toward the door. Beckett surged to his feet.

"Here now, where are you going lad? We need to keep you in the infirmary. I'll talk to Tao about what can be done about the seizures if we have no answers before they start. But we'll need to be monitoring you-" He stopped talking as the colonel, who had not slowed went out the door. Ronon was on his feet in an instant and followed Sheppard out. Beckett started after them, but Teyla blocked his way. He saw McKay slip out the door as he stopped to avoid bumping into the smaller woman. Elizabeth had come up to his side, facing the Athosian.

"Teyla-" Elizabeth began, only to be interrupted by the other woman. The very fact that she had done something as rude as interrupting took the head of the expedition aback, allowing the Athosian to speak.

"The Colonel will not want to spend what could be his last days in the infirmary. From what you have said you have no cure for this…ECF." She must have read the answer in his face, for she continued. "It would be cruel of you to force him to spend time in a place he dislikes so much, when there is nothing to be done. We will be sure that he is not alone, and will call you if there are any signs of the seizures beginning." She said firmly.

"Lass, we may not be able to cure the ECF, but there are other things-" She interrupted again, telling him just how strongly she felt about this.

"You will allow him the dignity that he deserves." Teyla said firmly. "He is your friend, as he is mine. It is bad enough that he has been…transformed. He is a man of great pride, and this has been a blow to that pride. To now learn that he might die, without having ever been returned to his true self…I cannot imagine how he must feel. Whatever he feels he must do now, he will have our complete support. He obviously does not wish to return to the infirmary and we will not allow you to force him to do so." It was a bald statement of intent, and Beckett had no doubt that the other two members of the team would back her 100. He exchanged glances with Elizabeth and saw that she understood the same thing. She was about to speak when Teyla turned on her heel and left without so much as a by your leave. Beckett knew it was just an indication of how upset she was and not an indictment of his own actions, but he could not help taking it as such. He sank back down into the chair.

"Bloody hell." he muttered finally. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Elizabeth who was desperately trying to hide her own feelings. He started to stand. "I have to talk to him." Elizabeth used the hand on his shoulder to push him back down.

"Leave it to his team, Carson. It will be better. He wouldn't appreciate your trying to apologize again." She said. Beckett looked up at her.

"Better for who? The only one that bloody helps is me. That way I don't have to face the man that I effectively consigned to a bloody nasty death, and in the form of a bloody dog to top it all off!" he was yelling by the time he finished. Elizabeth gave him a sad smile and squeezed the shoulder she still held.

"Rodney always says that we can tell how upset you are by the number of time you use the word 'bloody' in a minute." she explained quietly. She reached over and grabbed the other chair, rolling it over so that it sat next to Beckett's. She sat down and transferred her hand off his shoulder to take one of his hands. She used the other hand to grab his chin and turn his head to meet her eyes.

"I once had to consign that same man to a…" She stopped and sighed deeply. "To an incredibly painful and nasty death at the hands of a madman who used a Wraith as a weapon. I did it knowingly and in full understanding of what it meant for a man that has become family to me, who has saved my life and the lives of everyone here. That decision is something that I have felt guilty for ever since, even when he came back whole and young. _That_ guilt is deserved. Now you, you made a _mistake_ near a machine that you had no way of knowing still functioned, and at a moment that just happened to coincide with John stepping into that machine. You could argue the point that if John hadn't been curious, none of this had happened."

"I see what you're trying to say, lass, but that is going too far. Colonel Sheppard is not to blame…and while I might or might not be at fault, that doesn't help how I feel. It certainly doesn't help that there is nothing I can do for him." He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, feeling her hand close around his again. There had to be_something_ he could do.

Chapter 9-

One day later Sheppard was running down the western pier, five feet ahead of Ronon, and nearing the edge. Anticipating the drop off, he timed his jump perfectly, right at the edge of the pier, and leapt with all his strength. He soared through the air for almost ten feet before gravity pulled him down. Since there was no question of him diving, and a belly flop was way too painful to contemplate, he let his hindquarters drop and hit butt first to slow his entry. The water surged up around him, and he heard the sound of Ronon hitting the water in a dive somewhere behind him. Moments later he was on the surface, dog paddling of course, toward the plastic float where Teyla was lounging in the sun. Ronon rapidly caught up with him, even with Sheppard's head start, and they ended up at the side of the large float at the same time.

Ronon gave him a boost up onto the end of it and he flopped down in the open space, enjoying the warmth of the sun after the coolness of the water. Teyla, in a very attractive bikini, smiled at him from behind the large sunglasses that she had borrowed from someone, and lay back down to enjoy the sun. Ronon crossed his arms on the side of the float and closed his eyes. Yesterday had been a long one for all of them.

He had fled the lab and gone to the place he always went when he wanted to be alone to think. Only this time he didn't go alone. He took the transporter to the closest point near the pier, but he had barely cleared it before he heard the sound of two people following him. His nose told him immediately that it was Dex and McKay. He hadn't realized how much he had cataloged them with his strange new senses. He suspected if he were to remain in this form that more such revelations would have been forthcoming, but that wasn't going to happen, was it. Guess he didn't have to worry about that dog instinct vs. human instinct thing anymore.

Five days. He had five days to solve this rat's nest, or he was going to die a horrible death. He had read the reports that Carson had spoken of. He knew that what he had to look forward to was not going to be pleasant. He also knew there was nothing anyone could do for him, beyond treating the symptoms. He was not going to spend what might be the last days of his life lying around an infirmary. There was still that machine back there on that planet. He could still be saved if they could find out how to reverse the process and find a crystal to power the machine.

Atlantis was huge. They had explored a very small part of it really, and they hadn't looked at all that many of the crystals involved in the machines they had found. There had to be another of those crystals out there somewhere. He had five days, maybe, and he was going to use them trying to find it, alone if necessary. But he suspected he was not going to be alone. He reached the pier, and went to stand near the edge. Soon after two pairs of footsteps came up behind him and moved to either side of him.

"You're not going to do anything stupid like jumping are you?" McKay asked nervously, eyeing the drop down to the water. The clouds from the day before had blown through, and it was clear now, but the seas were still a bit high and the waves were pounding against the pier. Sheppard turned his head and glared at him. McKay shrugged. "Well who knows what goes on in there? You were hard to figure as a human, now all bets are off. I'm not going in after you if you do, who knows what's in that water besides Sam. I mean he has to eat something. Maybe Conan there can get you out by lassoing you with one of his dreads." That last earned him a growl from Ronon that was better than what Sheppard could produce.

After that they had settled into a comfortable silence, or at least as silent as McKay could be. Sheppard had sat down and Ronon had joined him, sitting comfortably cross-legged. McKay had complained about his back, and gone to get one of the lawn chairs that they left out here for when they came out to swim. Sheppard wasn't sure how long they had sat there before Teyla appeared. At first he didn't look at her, but soon he realized that she had not joined them, and was instead pacing behind them in a way that reminded him of McKay much more than the usually calm Athosian.

He rose and went to stand in her path. She almost did not stop in time to avoid him, but her usual grace and balance stood her in good stead. She stood looking down at him for a moment then she sank gracefully down to kneel in front of him. He was vaguely aware that Ronon and McKay had turned to look at them, but he could not tear his eyes away from Teyla's face. He had not seen her look so sad since…well he wasn't sure exactly when he had seen her look this sad. She always hid her pain behind her calm façade, taking it out instead on the mats with her bantos rods. Maybe that was why she fit in so well with her teammates; she was just as good at hiding her feelings as they were. But now, she was letting them see those feelings, and Sheppard had a feeling that it was not a good thing. Teyla reached out a hand to him, not quite touching him, as if unsure how her touch would be accepted. He shifted slightly, putting his head under her hand, and her fingers moved through the fur, almost painfully. He shifted a little closer, and she loosened her hold slightly. She met his eyes directly.

"After you left the lab I told Dr. Weir and Dr Beckett that you would not be going to the infirmary if you did not want to. I believe that they will honor that choice. We," she indicated their teammates, who seemed to have no problem with her speaking for them, "Will do whatever you want to do. I would like to remind you that there is still that chance that they will find the solution in the translation of the data base and that we will find a replacement crystal…" She did not have a chance to continue as McKay was suddenly on his feet and in rant mode.

"Yes, Yes, What is going on with that? They were supposed to be keeping me notified of any progress on the database, and I haven't heard anything for hours. What did they do, take a coffee break? And Radek was supposed to be checking Atlantis' database for anything about the extra large crystal. He's probably off chasing that new Czech woman in biology. She looked like a Russian body builder, and I could hear his hormones kick into high gear as soon as she stepped off the Daedalus "

"Rodney!" Teyla said sharply, her unusual impatience underlining the seriousness of the moment. McKay, finally catching a clue, looked at her in puzzlement, then with worry as he realized that he could not avoid the issue. He sank down to the floor and looked from her to Sheppard. Ronon had risen and came to sit on the other side of her. She looked back at Sheppard, evidently waiting for his reaction. They all sat in silence, frozen in place, as they each digested the situation in their own way.

This had to be some kind of record, even for him. First a death sentence, and then just to add insult to injury, he gets to spend the rest of his short life in a dog suit. Sheppard snorted to himself over that thought, and his team looked at him with questions on their faces. He looked from one to the next, unable to reassure them. Heck he couldn't even reassure himself. Sheppard stopped thinking about himself for a moment and looked at his teammates. Both Ronon and Teyla were looking sad and helpless, and a little angry, at least in Ronon's case. McKay was looking something like a fish out of water as he tried to form some sort of question or comment but kept stopping himself for some reason. That was unusual; McKay wasn't the best at filtering. Whatever he was trying to get out must be really tactless, if even he realized it. Comfort was not McKay's thing.

Sheppard took a deep breath and stood up, shaking himself. He decided that he was not going to mope around and wait for the seizures to start. If he only had a short time to live, then he was going to live it to the max. He might be a dog, but that didn't mean he couldn't do a few things. He threaded his way past McKay and started toward the door. Halfway there he turned back and found his team on their feet and looking after him. He gave a bark and started for the door again. Another glance over his shoulder showed them following him.

They had spent the day having fun. Oh, there had been moments when one of them got quiet, when the thought of what might come crossed their minds and it became too much for a moment, but the others moved in quickly to keep things light. They had 'hijacked' a jumper, much to control's alarm, and had gone to the mainland where Sheppard had worn himself out playing with the Athosian children. They, for their part, had not been fazed when Teyla had informed them that the small black animal was in fact Colonel Sheppard. Of course when you grow up under the threat of life sucking vampires, what can be weirder? They had ran and played for hours until Elizabeth had threatened to send a squad after them.

On the trip back, McKay had let Sheppard sit in the pilot's seat, moved up to it's closest position to the console, and with his rear feet on the seat and his front on the controls he had taken the stick, figuratively speaking. They had soared from just above the sea up into space. He had sent the jumper spiraling almost straight up and then had barrel-rolled around the curve of the planet, finally approaching Atlantis from the opposite direction altogether. Control had granted them landing permission, and Sheppard had guided the machine into the bay, settling it gently in its position. He was really going to miss flying. That is if he could miss anything…after.

They had raided the mess hall for food, rampaging among the cooks as they tried to put dinner together. They had emerged triumphant with a picnic dinner that they had enjoyed in the rec room, which they had taken over by relentlessly running everyone else out. It was selfish, yeah, but hey, he was dying and this was how he was saying goodbye. On the wide screen TV the Back to the Future trilogy played, followed by Underworld and Underworld Evolution. McKay called it the 'ridiculous to the sublime film festival'. They had staggered out after midnight, full of popcorn, chips, and soda. Sheppard made a mental note that there was a reason that dogs did not normally drink soda as he hiccupped his way back to McKay's quarters. They had fallen asleep, with McKay still dressed and Sheppard still hiccupping wildly. He hadn't even known that dogs _could_ hiccup.

This morning they had evaded Beckett by ignoring his calls on the radio and raiding the mess hall again for breakfast. They had beaten a hasty retreat, closely pursued by the Scots demon for the first leg, out into the unoccupied parts the city. McKay had made sure that the sensors could not find them, ably aided by Zelenka who, having evidently been turned down by the new biologist, was in the control room pretending to work on the problem. The few times anyone had turned on a radio, there was usually someone demanding that they return, or that they at least report their whereabouts. They had ignored everything, and now they were enjoying the warmth of the sun and the water. McKay, not to be talked into anything so silly as swimming in what he declared was freezing water, and mentioning again the possibility of large astrophysicist-eating sea life, was lying on the pier with his laptop at his side and reading a physics journal. Every now and then he would pick up his laptop and type furiously for a moment, cackle like a mad scientist in his laboratory and put it aside again. Sheppard suspected that Atlantis' systems might never be the same.

He closed his eyes and just let himself drift, both literally and figuratively. It might seem that he was trying to ignore his impending death and maybe he should be doing…something, but he liked to think that he was celebrating his life instead. Sure, there were things he would have liked to have said, though he wasn't sure if he would have had the balls to say them. But that was not an option. He had left a will, such as it was, and he hoped that he had put some of what he felt in there. It seemed a cowardly way to let people know how you felt about them, but he hoped that they already knew. All in all he was trying to remain optimistic about the database and a possible reversal of fortune so to speak. Evidently the linguists, far from taking that coffee break, were doing round the clock marathon translations, trying to find anything about reversal. And Radek and a handful of scientists were scouring the database looking for anything on the crystals.

He was just on the edge of nodding off when he heard a squawking from the pier. The squawk was followed by a voice speaking in a language that might have been English, but he suspected most of the words were Gaelic. The volume of both the squawking and the other voice was rising at an alarming rate, and both Teyla and Ronon had become aware of it and were looking towards the pier. There they could see two figures standing toe to toe. One of them was waving its arms around like it was trying to take off, while the other stood with hands on hips. As much as the idea of a McKay-Beckett smack down might amuse him, he knew that he needed to get back and break it up. Evidently Ronon had a similar idea as he moved around to the head of the float and started kicking.

It was something like riding in the prow of a boat. The Satedan was powering them through the water like an outboard, fast enough to lift the other end of the float up, and Sheppard found himself scrambling to keep himself aboard. Teyla used her feet to steady him, and he ended up riding the float like a surfboard. Lovely! Moments later they were at the lowest level of the pier and Sheppard was able to jump from the float to the deck. He trotted up the ramp to where McKay and Beckett were now yelling at each other, ignoring him completely. He forced himself between the two, nipping at a leg each to get their attention. There were nearly twin screams, both incredibly girl-like, and he found himself being stared at by two pairs of blue eyes. McKay was the first to speak, of course.

"Argh! I've been savaged by the Hound of the Baskervilles. Beckett, I need to be checked for rabies." He howled, hopping on one leg and glaring at Sheppard. Beckett threw him a look of contempt.

"I somehow think that the Colonel is in more danger of catching rabies from you than the other way around, Rodney." he said while he rubbed his own calf. Disregarding McKay's continued mumbling, he knelt down so that he was closer to Sheppard. "Colonel, I understand that you don't want to spend time in the infirmary, but we do need to keep up with your status. If any of you could have bothered to answer your radios, I would have told you all we need is a few minutes and a few samples."

"How did you find us anyway, Carson?" McKay asked.

"Radek told me where you where. He, at least, was willing to listen to reason." The doctor replied. He glanced at Ronon and Teyla in their swim suits, his eyes widening at Teyla's bikini. Sheppard coughed, bringing the doctor's attention back to him. Sheppard noticed that his eyes kept wondering in her direction however. Well, who could blame him, though he better not do that while Cadman was around. Evidently McKay had decided that he was to act as the spokesman today as Teyla had yesterday. He pushed forward, stepping between Beckett and Teyla.

"If you could pop your eyes back in your head, we are prepared to discuss this in a reasonable manner." he said with a superior sniff, crossing his arms. "We are after all, adults here."

"Well some of you are," Beckett said, his eyes wandering again. Teyla, obviously understanding that progress was being slowed, rolled her eyes and picked up a cover-up and slipped it on. All the men, including Sheppard, gave a sigh. She rolled her eyes again.

"An hour of your time, Colonel." The doctor said to Sheppard who was watching him. Sheppard met his eyes and saw the sincerity there. There would be no attempt to keep him in the infirmary. He had to respect Beckett's restraint. He knew that every instinct the man had was screaming at him to keep Sheppard in the infirmary, monitored at all times. After his own brush with the dangers of instinct, Sheppard could only sympathize. He nodded his head. He heard a sigh from McKay and looked over to see a look of relief on the scientist's face, quickly covered by irritation. He knew that the man was worried about him, but couldn't express it. Beckett heaved a sigh and nodded toward the door.

"Can we go now?" he asked. Sheppard gave another nod and looked from McKay to Beckett, who were both standing within a foot of him. He stood, and with no warning, gave a mighty shake, flinging water all over both of them. Before they could react, he was out the door and headed towards the transporter. The doors didn't have a chance to close before he heard two shouts of outrage. There were a few advantages to being small and fast.

Chapter 10-

Beckett finished taking the last of his blood samples from the colonel, covering the puncture with a small bandage. It was strange not being able to use a Band-Aid, but it obviously would not stick to the fur. A suggestion about shaving the area had led to a flat stare and a slow turn of the head to survey the shaved patch at the base of the short tail. Beckett had gotten the message that enough hair had been shaved, and had backed off on that thought. He should have known. Sheppard was always sensitive about the hair. He handed off the samples to the hovering nurse, and turned around on the stool to face Sheppard. The colonel had sunk down on his belly, obviously ready to wait out whatever Beckett had in mind. Once again the doctor had to thank whatever deity had favored him with such forgiving friends.

"It won't take long on the samples, Colonel. I would appreciate it if you would stick around until they come back." he said. Sheppard nodded and stood to scratch at his side. Beckett noted that there was salt dried on the dark fur, and he imagined it was causing some irritation on the skin as well. He nodded toward the bathroom. "You are welcome to use the showers, if you need some help-" He stopped as Sheppard turned a look on him. He coughed. "Right then, I'll leave you to it then."

He watched as Sheppard jumped down using an advantageous chair, and headed for the bathroom. He should have remembered that Sheppard didn't need to have hands to make things work for him here. Beckett might have the gene naturally, but he was not in the same league as the military man. Where Atlantis somewhat reluctantly accepted his requests, she danced in anticipation of every whim of the colonel's. Sheppard had but to concentrate for the shortest time and the city responded. Beckett was convinced that if he simply knew what to ask for, that all of Atlantis' secrets would have been spread out at the pilot's feet as soon as they had arrived.

The first of the reports was returned to him, and he spent several minutes going over the results. They were already starting to see degradation on several fronts. He would have to wait for the DNA workup, but he was concerned that the ECF was accelerating. Another batch of reports arrived, and he worked through those as well, still nothing definitive. He looked up at the clock, and at the still closed bathroom door. It had been almost twenty minutes. What was the man doing in there? Knowing the stubbornness of the colonel, he was probably trying to get himself dry using some form of Ancient hairdryer that no one else had found.

He rose and went to the door and knocked, cocking an ear for the expected bark of reply. There was nothing. He knocked again, his anxiety ratcheting up; still no answer. He stepped back and thought at the door, putting all of his anxiety into the thought. Sheppard had told him long ago that the more mojo you put on the thought, the better the results. It had taken some practice, but Beckett had found that it was true, and his medical machines had practically begged him to use them. The door flew open and he rushed inside. The shower was off, though the room was still steamy from the hot water, but Beckett didn't really do more than absently note the fact. What had his full attention was the small form lying on the floor, twitching slightly.

He knelt swiftly at the colonel's side and slid a hand under the small head, keeping it from banging on the floor. He looked back towards the door and bellowed for the duty nurse who rushed in moments later, eyes widening at the sight before her.

"Get Dr Tao here immediately. Ask him for the dosage for an anti-seizure medication suitable for the colonel and have it on hand in case we need it. Tell him it looks like a Tonic-clonic and it's already passed into the clonic stage." She nodded and went out, reaching for her radio as she did. Beckett noted that the colonel was soaking wet and reached for a nearby towel, wrapping the small body within it, gently lifting it into his arms. The twitching had stopped, and the colonel was completely limp. He stepped out into the infirmary and almost ran into Rodney McKay who was standing there, looking after the nurse who was disappearing into the drug room.

"Good God, Beckett, do you have all these people trained to respond like sheep dogs on the run? Do you have a whistle hidden under your…" McKay stopped as he turned to look at Beckett and saw what, who, he was holding. The Canadian went pale. "What happened? You were only supposed to be taking samples!" He followed along on Beckett's heels as he rushed over to the exam bed they had been using. Ignoring him, the doctor called another nurse over and ordered her to get an EEG machine, some towels, and a warm blanket

"What the hell is going on?" McKay demanded accusingly as Beckett carefully undid the towel and gently began drying the wet fur. "Why is he all wet? Were you giving him a flea dip or something and he slipped? Most accidents happen in the home you know, except here in the Pegasus galaxy where they happen somewhere near Sheppard." When the nurse arrived with the new towels and the blanket he sent her off again for dry bedding. Another nurse brought the EEG machine and stood by waiting for orders. Beckett dropped the wet towel on the floor out of the way and grabbed another. He glanced at McKay.

"If you want to be helpful Rodney, then call your teammates and Elizabeth and tell them that the Colonel has had a Tonic-clonic seizure. Right now he's unconscious, but we don't know how long that will last, everyone is different. He's breathing fine and his heart rate seems good. Dr Tao is on the way to take a look at him and we are getting some anti-seizure medication in case it happens again. There's nothing we can do right now but wait for him to come around. We'll get him dry and keep him warm and generally try to make him comfortable. I'll let you know when you can come back to see him. Now go."

"But I want to-" began the physicist, but Beckett was having none of it. Sheppard needed to have it quiet and peaceful when he woke, and McKay was neither, even when he tried to be. He pointed at the doors to the infirmary. McKay scowled and then turned and headed for the door, hand going to his radio. Beckett heard him talking to Teyla and Ronon before he left the room. Tao came in at the same time and moved to the side of the exam table.

The two doctors conferred, and Tao did a quick evaluation. It was agreed that since no second seizure was in evidence that they would hold off on the medication for now. It might be needed later, and there was no need to overtax the system early on. Tao agreed that Sheppard would wake at his own rate, and helped to dry the rest of the fur. The nurses changed the bedding and they hooked up the EEG machine. Since they had the baseline from the previous day, they could clearly see the effect of the seizure, though it was waning now. As they watched, the tape began to show simple delta waves, indicating that the colonel had slipped into normal sleep.

It was almost an hour later, and twenty-three - he had been counting - inquiries from the colonel's team, before Sheppard began to stir. Beckett was sitting next to the bed, reading over the final results of the blood samples when he noticed the dark ears twitching. Moments later the hazel eyes opened, but they were dazed and did not seem to lock onto anything. Sheppard lay there for almost five more minutes, blinking slowly, before the gaze sharpened and the eyes focused on him sitting at the bedside. The doctor could see the questions in the dark eyes. He knew that many sufferers of a Tonic-clonic seizure did not recall the seizure itself, and sometimes did not recall what happened immediately before. Of course this situation was not one that had any previous incidence. He put a gentle hand on Sheppard's shoulder and bent down to be on eye level. He spoke quietly, knowing things could be a bit out of control for Sheppard right now.

"You're in the infirmary still, Colonel. You were taking a shower and you had a seizure. I found you in the bathroom about an hour and fifteen minutes ago. You may have a wee bit of a headache or feel like you've been running hard for a long time. That will be from the muscle spasms. As far as we can tell, it was a relatively minor Tonic-clonic seizure. We haven't given you anything yet, we thought we would wait to see what the progression was and what the final results of the tests we did earlier were." He hoped he had covered all the possible questions. It wasn't as if the lad could ask them himself. Beckett simply tried to imagine what he would want to know in a similar situation.

Sheppard blinked at him and raised his head a little, looking around the room and at the leads coming off his head where the EEG was affixed. He rolled up onto his stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment, and Beckett suspected that the colonel was a little lightheaded. Sheppard swiped at one of the EEG pads with a languid paw. Beckett sighed.

"Yes, I can take them off for now. And yes, before you wonder we had to shave some small spots of fur, but they should cover up easy enough. You have rather a lot of the stuff. You'll not be looking like you were moth eaten." He hoped to lighten the mood, and he saw a spark of amusement in the colonel's eyes. That was reassuring. For all the darkness that lurked behind the casual mask of John Sheppard, there was a basic humor to the man that Beckett had found was a source of strength, not only to the patient himself, but also to others around him. He stood up. "Let me take off those leads, and then I best be fetching your team. Between the two of them McKay and Ronon have terrorized my nurses long enough looking for information. And in her own way Teyla can be just as intimidating, she just does it in a nicer way. Elizabeth is waiting too. I think you can handle them all now. Is that all right with you?" He didn't have to wait for the nod as he could see the tail wagging under the light blanket. A 'tell-tail' indeed. Would that they had such a mood indicator in the human Sheppard. The man was sometimes hard to read.

He finished removing the leads and fluffed the hair back around to cover the bald patches, the colonel giving him an appreciative look at that. Vanity thy name is Sheppard, evidently. But he would give the man what he could. He then went out to the waiting area where McKay sprang to his feet like some sort of demented jack in the box.

"How is he? Can we see him now? What have you been doing? You haven't let Tao mess with him again have you? He hated that." He blurted. Beckett rolled his eyes and focused on the quieter members of the team and Elizabeth.

"He's awake and seems to be oriented, though of course it's hard to tell with a patient who can't speak. He probably has a bit of a headache, and possibly some muscle aches. We'll give him some baby aspirin again if he asks for it." He saw four sets of eyes roll at that. It was unlikely that Sheppard would request any painkiller he knew, but the possibility remained. He led them into the closed off area they had been using for the colonel, trying to offer the man some privacy from the curious. Sheppard had managed to sit up, and greeted his friends with a doggy grin and bright eyes. Beckett was glad to see it, but knew that what he had to say next would take away that happiness. The group surrounded the bed, both Teyla and Elizabeth indulging themselves with a pat to the dark fur. Ronon, always the restrained one, allowed a small nod and slight smile. McKay of course, decided to display his happiness with words.

"Well it's about time! I thought we had plans for this afternoon, Sheppard, plans that did not include you napping the day away. Do you know what I had to trade McGivvins for that copy of Life of Brian? Let's just say that I will be eating your dessert for the next three months okay." His hands flung around, with one ending up on Sheppard's back, unconsciously scrunching the fur beneath his fingers. He rolled his eyes when Sheppard gave him the hangdog look. "And no, the cute factor will not get you out of it." Beckett, seeing that McKay had run down cleared his throat. Five pairs of eyes turned his way. They must have read the news in his face, because whatever happy emotions there had been in those eyes, faded quickly away to be replaced by worry. He addressed himself to Sheppard.

"This was just the first, lad. There will be more to come, and there is no way for us to stop them before they start. We have some anti-seizure medications that we can try out, but it is a hit and miss proposition for this. The ECF is not like Epilepsy; it cannot be controlled by medication. The medicine will help alleviate some of the effects of the seizures, but won't stop them. After a certain point the medications will be useless as well. We knew it was coming, and the tests show that the ECF is accelerating." He was about to go on when McKay suddenly held up a hand and then reached for his radio.

"Go ahead, Radek." he said. He listened for several minutes, asking one-word questions and getting back what were obviously long answers. This went on and on until Sheppard finally moved over to the side of the bed nearest McKay and let out an imperious bark. McKay, who had been concentrating on whatever Zelenka was saying, jumped and scowled down at the colonel. "Wait a minute, Radek," he said. "I'm being browbeaten by a dog. Hold that thought. I'm coming to you." He turned off the radio and looked around.

"We, or rather Radek and the others, have found some machines here on Atlantis that use the same crystals as the machine on the planet. There are three separate places here that supposedly housed that type of machine. One is in a flooded section. The second is in the area where the nanites were, the third, and you'll love this…" he paused, obviously trying to drag out the tension for drama's sake. Sheppard barked again and Ronon growled, hovering over McKay. Even Teyla shifted impatiently. He threw up his hands. "Okay! It's in the jumper bay. In one of the systems we hadn't managed to figure out yet. It didn't seem to have anything to do with any of the puddlejumpers. There's a possibility that it had something to do with Janus' time ship. Radek is on his way there now to check out the crystal. I need to go too, make sure that 'Fumbles' Zelenka doesn't drop the damn thing." With that he was heading for the door. Sheppard glanced at Beckett and jumped off the table, trailing the blanket behind him. Ronon and Teyla were on his heels. Elizabeth gave him a shrug and went after them.

"Colonel!" Beckett yelled, caught off guard, though he should have expected it. "You need to stay-" He stopped as the door closed behind them. "Bloody hell." He looked around at his nurses who had stopped what they were doing at his yell. Seeing him looking, they looked away and went back to their duties. He sighed. It was possible that it would be hours before another seizure hit, but he hadn't wanted the colonel wandering around and possibly hurting himself if another hit at an inopportune time. He picked up the blanket Sheppard had shed in his jump, throwing it back on the bed and started for the door.

He knew where to go, and he hoped with everything that he had that the crystal was there, and that it was still good. Of course even with the crystal they had no guarantee that the machine had a reverse cycle. He had considered that there was a real possibility that it was so. The thing was supposed to help the Ancients ascend. It wasn't as if they would want to devolve after they had made a step forward. From the small part of the database that he had been able to read so far, it appeared that the Ancients had taken small steps, making small changes to their physiology over a period of time. Backing up would not have been an issue. And if they made a mistake, all they had to do was…

He came to a halt three steps inside the jumper bay and stood there staring into space. His mind was whirling. If the Ancients had made a mistake, if there was a problem with a particular physiological change all they would have had to do was…go back in and change it again. They were advanced medically; they would have been well able to keep someone alive even if several vital organs ceased to function. Why reverse what you can simply repair with a thought? Why take two steps when one will do? They had been looking at this all wrong!

He looked up and saw the group he was looking for gathered around a small panel in the back of the jumper bay. Three Marines were standing on the outer edge of the group holding lights on the panel since it was in a darkened corner. McKay and Zelenka were both under the small console, their upper bodies scrunched into the tight space from opposite directions. For a moment they reminded him of a sort of reverse 'push you-pull me' from _Dr. Doolittle_. He shook away the fanciful turn and headed toward the group anxious to share his revelation. As he pushed through the crowd he saw that Sheppard had pushed forward to stand at McKay's shoulder, looking up into the machine as the two scientists wrestled with the crystals within. As he came to a stop he heard McKay complaining.

"No, Radek!" he was saying. "You can't take that out first, you have to take out the blue one. No, the other blue one, the one that _isn't_ green." This was followed by something in Czech, which Beckett suspected was at the very least x-rated. Sometimes for an academically trained man, the scientist could swear like a truck driver. Evidently McKay had heard it all before as he cheerfully ignored the cursing and went on with his instructions. "Take that out and then turn the other one to the left. I almost have it…" a few minutes, and several more interesting sounding words later, there was a shout of triumph and McKay pushed himself out from under, nearly taking out Sheppard in the process. The Canadian scowled at Sheppard from his position on the floor. They were nearly eye level.

"If you don't mind. Some of us are trying to work here. As a matter of fact we are trying to turn your hairy butt back to…well your slightly _less_ hairy form, so it would behoove you to get out of my way." Sheppard rolled his eyes and backed up, nearly backing into Beckett as he did so. That caught McKay's attention. "Can no one give me any elbow room here?" he asked as he rolled to his feet. He triumphantly held up a large crystal, a crystal that looked identical in shape and size to the one that they had taken out of the other machine, but this one was clear, not black.

"Now all we need to do is figure out how to reverse the process-" He started, but Beckett cut him off. It felt strangely satisfying after all the times that McKay had done the same to him.

"No we don't Rodney." He said with a smirk. He was sure it was a smirk, and the scowl on McKay's face confirmed it. McKay hated to be contradicted. Especially about anything to do with Ancient machines, which he of course felt was his special province.

"Oh reeeeally?" the Canadian drawled. Handing off the crystal to Zelenka he stomped forward to stand right in front of Beckett. "And just how many of these machines have _you _repaired Dr. 'I can't use the ancient technology because it scares me to death', hmmm? Ten, twenty, fifty…none? And how many do you think I have repaired? Should we say…oh I don't know…everything in the _city_?"

"Other scientists may have screwed in light bulb here and there." Zelenka said sarcastically as he picked up the tools that were scattered nearby. "When we were not too busy staring in awe at incredible McKay. It was like he was everywhere doing everything himself. As if we were not even here. Pah!" McKay absently waved off the protest and went back to Beckett.

"Come on Carson, don't be shy. Tell us what you read in the tea leaves about how if we wait until the moon is in the right phase and sacrifice a virgin on the alter using a knife made of the horn of a unicorn, all will be well. All we need now is a virgin. Someone call Kavenaugh. Lord knows no one would have touched him willingly." Beckett scowled at him.

"That'll be enough of that, Rodney." He said, his patience running out. "I may not know how to repair all these Ancient doohickeys like you do, but I do know about genetics and gene therapy, and dealing with the changes that result from those therapies. The Ancients were using the machine as a form of gene therapy. It worked much faster than anything we can do and on a bigger scale, but essentially they were doing the same thing we are. Where we are using gene therapy to cure diseases by replacing a damaged gene with a normal one, or to impart a desired gene, like the ATA gene, to someone who doesn't have it, they were using it to change every cell in their body, to improve it. I shouldn't have to tell you Rodney that in the course of any experiment there are going to be times when something doesn't work, when you make a change that should work, but it doesn't due to some factor that you did not consider, or to some environmental change over which you had no control." McKay was nodding, and making a 'hurry it up' movement with his ever-eloquent hands.

"Yes, yes, I understand that some lesser scientists might have trouble covering all the bases in their experiments, and end up with unexpected results. I am even prepared to accept that the Ancients were classed in that group, based on the fact that 99.9 of their freaking machines have a problem of some sort. I believe that is why we are translating the database, looking for how they reversed their little mistakes. Of course that is taking it for granted that the rest of the planet wasn't just used as an Island of Dr Moreau kind of thing and the mistakes weren't just tossed out the back door and made to fend for themselves." McKay ranted. "Now unless you have suddenly become as fluent in Ancient as you are in blithering, I suggest we all get back to what we were doing before you interrupted us." He started to stalk off, but Beckett grabbed his arm. He looked down at Sheppard who had been sitting nearby, looking from one to the other as they spoke. The rest of the group seemed to be just as enthralled. Beckett decided to address his words to the colonel. He knelt down to be closer to Sheppard's size.

"Colonel. I think we've been looking at this the wrong way." He said, ignoring McKay's snort. "I should have thought of it before. The machine obviously wasn't just used on a person once. The process had to be sequential. They would have made a change, then stopped to evaluate if there seemed to be any change in the potential for ascension. After all, there would be no need to do more than was necessary to reach their goal. We're the same way. The ATA gene therapy works, but only in less than 40 of the people we try it on. Therefore I keep trying to tweak it so that more people will be able to take the therapy successfully. When, if, I ever reach 100 there would obviously be no need to change it further. For the Ancients reaching ascension was _their_ 100" He looked around and found everyone was staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably and turned back to Sheppard.

"Now let's say that as I was altering the gene therapy to improve the percentages that I found a way to make the therapy take in 100 of the people, but at the same time the therapy would make them impotent." He looked around as McKay made a strangled sound. "Not that it does, Rodney." he added. He turned back to the colonel, seeing the spark of amusement in the dark eyes, and smiling slightly since McKay could not see his face. "I have two options then, I can reverse both results and start all over, or I can just do another therapy to fix the impotence. What makes more sense? I would choose to leave the good in place and fix the bad, and I'm sure that's what the Ancients did as well." He looked around seeing a variety of results.

Sheppard was impossible to read, though the hazel eyes were narrowed as if the colonel were thinking hard. Zelenka was nodding slowly, and Beckett thought that the Czech scientist might understand. Ronon looked completely confused, as did the Marines. Elizabeth and Teyla were sharing puzzled looks. He looked over his shoulder at McKay, who had that look on his face that indicated that his brain was spinning at some incredible speed. His fingers started snapping.

"They didn't build in a reverse cycle because all they needed to do was change what didn't work. All you have to do is go back and think Sheppard right!" He said as if it were obvious all along. Beckett nodded to him. He looked back at Sheppard who was now standing, tail wagging slightly as if he were afraid to get too excited, in case it was all a false alarm. But McKay had taken the bit in his teeth and was running with it. "That's it! We have to go back and get the crystal installed as soon as possible, Elizabeth. We put Sheppard back into the machine with enough mass to fuel the process, and Beckett just has to visualize the Colonel as he was and the machine should do the rest." He was practically vibrating with excitement. Elizabeth reached out and grabbed his arm.

"What kind of mass are you talking about, Rodney? Does it have to be something special?" she asked. McKay was shaking his head.

"The machine used Sheppard's molecules and atoms to remake him into a dog, hence his possession of the ATA gene in his current form. It used portions of his human DNA, and made the rest out of what was available. We can figure out how much more mass needs to be there for the machine to recreate his body as it was. Atoms are atoms, the basic building blocks; it can make what it needs from any source. The denser the better, so there is less bulk for us to carry, since there is limited space." He started clicking his fingers again just as Zelenka gave a shout.

"The Iridium!" they said at the same time. Radek handed the crystal back to McKay and then shot off like he was being fired out of a cannon. McKay noticed that Elizabeth and the others, looked confused again. "We found what must have been some sort of mechanical sciences lab down on the thirteenth level four months ago. There was a materials vault and one of the things that they left in it was a supply of Iridium." Seeing in the blankness in Weir's eyes he rolled his own and continued. "Iridium is the densest non-radioactive material known to exist. A cubic meter weighs over twenty two thousand kilograms, that's a little over 1400 pounds per cubic foot, almost a pound per cubic inch, for you people who haven't joined the twenty-first century yet." He looked at Ronon and the Marines. "It's very heavy." He said slowly to them. Ronon growled at him. McKay sidled away from the big Satedan.

"Anyway. We can use that to replace the mass that was converted. The human body has an average density of say…" He snapped his fingers at Beckett, who supplied the figure with a raised eyebrow.

". 04 pounds per cubic inch." He smiled as McKay scowled at his use of the imperial system measurement. He knew it in Kilograms as well, but he wasn't going to give the scientist the satisfaction of using it.

"Oh thanks, Carson. Are you still measuring length in cubits?" McKay ran the figures through his head. "There should be plenty of Iridium. We'll need some strong backs to hump it to the labs." He looked around at the Marines. "You, you and you." he pointed. "You'll do. Report to Zelenka on the Thirteenth level. Carry what he gives you and try not to drop it. It won't go boom, but it might crush your toes."

"How much are we talking here Rodney?" Beckett asked. He understood that the machine needed the raw material, and that the dense material was best, but the computation of exactly what was needed eluded him. He had slept through his physics classes if he recalled correctly.

"Given that Colonel 'Jenny Craig' is the poster boy for male anorexia, I'm thinking that somewhere in the vicinity of 80 kilograms should do it. That should be 12.5 stone for you Neolithic British. How your country could have birthed as progressive a nation as Canada I'll never know." McKay turned his attention to Elizabeth. "Zelenka will herd the beasts of burden back up here. We need to be ready to go back to the planet before Lassie here has another seizure. It shouldn't take more than thirty minutes to get down there and back with the Iridium." She nodded her approval and McKay started trying to herd his teammates towards the door. "Okay enough standing around here, nothing more to see. Let's get ready to go people!"

Teyla and Ronon gave him strange looks, but with a pair of identical shrugs headed towards the door. Sheppard rolled his eyes, but he rose and stretched in that strange doggie fashion that included bowing and back leg stretching. Instead of leaving however, he moved over to where Carson stood and sat up on his haunches, offering a front paw. Beckett smiled at the display of balance then bent and took the paw for a small shake.

"You're welcome, lad. I should have seen it sooner. Believe me, if anyone is hoping this works as much as you are, it will be me." He assured the colonel. He laughed at the bark that earned him. Side by side they headed towards the door where McKay was practically vibrating with badly suppressed anticipation.

It was actually almost an hour before they were ready to go. The Marines had humped the Iridium back from the far reaches of the thirteenth level with Zelenka. The small, yet heavy pile of the metal sat near the gate waiting, as the team got ready. Beckett was firm in his resolve that Tao should accompany them, pointing out the all too recent seizure as the reason why. Tao had been less than happy, and had been forced to scramble for his off world gear. The three Marines from earlier had been tasked to accompany them, as well as three others to act as guards as the first three would be weighed down with the metal. McKay had rolled his eyes at the inclusion of so many Marines, but Lorne had been firm in his own resolve, ably backed by Sheppard's bark of affirmation. Ronon and Teyla had been ready shortly after leaving the jumper bay and were sitting on the steps of the gateroom waiting as the rest of the group were getting things together. Teyla seemed to be doing something with a dark object in her lap, but Beckett could not see what it was from where he stood near the gate. It struck him that for a man who did not like gate travel he was looking forward to this particular trip with almost as much relish as he had the previous trip to the planet. It would be a weight off his mind to get this over with and the colonel back to normal.

Sheppard, Lorne, McKay and Elizabeth were still discussing something up near her office. McKay was waving his arms around, while Lorne and Elizabeth were patiently listening to whatever the Canadian was currently ranting about. Beckett was sure it had something to do with their trip to the labs, but what the issue was now he didn't know. Sheppard was slouching at Lorne's feet, a posture Beckett had not been aware a dog could achieve. As he watched. The colonel shifted to scratch an itch and yawned widely. As Beckett watched in amusement, Sheppard stood and jumped up to put his front legs onto McKay's thigh, then he started moving his rear hips back and forth. Beckett's jaw dropped. The man was humping McKay's leg, right out in public! McKay let out a squawk that probably was heard back on Earth and jumped back. Elizabeth had her hand up covering what was no doubt a huge smile. Lorne, having no such restraint was leaning against the wall laughing so hard that he seemed unable to stand up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" McKay bellowed to Sheppard who had dropped back to the floor and was sitting there calmly watching the result of his action. At McKay's question he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. For a moment Beckett was afraid the man was having another seizure, but then a sound that could only be a fake snore came from the colonel. McKay stared at his teammate for endless minutes and then Beckett saw a realization flash across his face. He threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Okay fine, I get it. The Colonel is tired of fing around and wants to get on with it. So let it be written, so let it be done. Your wish is my command, and all that. But, if you end up in the body of a platypus or something equally odd then it is not my fault. I want you to remember that." He turned on his heel and made his way down the stairs, scowling at everyone who was laughing. Ronon was lying on the stairs holding his ribs and howling still. McKay gave him a halfhearted kick in the side as he went by. Teyla had ducked her head over whatever it was she holding, almost bent double and hiding her face. But Beckett noted that her shoulders were shaking. McKay marched up to his side, and the scowl increased ten-fold. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked impatiently at the gate tech.

"Well, what are you waiting for, the dog…oh excuse me, the Colonel needs to go out and find an alien table leg somewhere. Dial the gate already." He ordered. The technician managed to stop laughing long enough to dial. As soon as the wormhole was established, McKay started waving the Marines through imperiously. The Marines looked at Sheppard who had come partly down the stairs. The colonel gave a nod, and the three went through.

Beckett was turning to look at the gate when he saw Teyla holding something out to Sheppard. It seemed to be a small black cloth. He saw the colonel's tail start to wag, and he went closer to his teammate. She bent and with Sheppard's cooperation, seemed to be slipping something over his back and legs. As Sheppard stepped away, Beckett could see that the Athosian had fashioned a small version of the TAC vest from some Kevlar fabric. She had made it so that it covered Sheppard from the base of his head to almost his tail, covering his sides and belly, and came around in the front to cover his chest. It was kept in position by some lacing on the back. Beckett smiled as he saw that the colonel seemed to be standing taller in the vest. It was a bit of normalcy and the doctor knew how much the colonel must appreciate the gesture, even if they were on the way to reverse the change. With a look over his shoulder at Elizabeth who had managed to control her laughter well enough to move to the rail, Sheppard started towards the gate and kept right on going through it. McKay followed close on his heels, muttering something about 'putting on the dog'. Beckett waited as Teyla and Ronon followed then Tao and the other three Marines, before looking back at Elizabeth who waved.

"Be successful, Carson." she said with a twist at her usual goodbye. He gave her a nod and stepped into the wormhole, eyes firmly closed.

Chapter 11-

As he stepped through the wormhole, Sheppard shook himself to settle the improvised TAC vest that Teyla had made for him into place. He was moved beyond words that she had taken the time to make it for him. He still hadn't become accustomed to the little niceties of having family. The small things done simply because they would make another feel better, the touches and glances indicating support in a difficult time, the trust and faith that they had in him. Amazing. Even if it all ended now, if this thing with the machine didn't work out, he had no complaints.

He moved forwards, out of the way of the others coming through, and looked around for the Marines who had preceded him through. He was puzzled when he didn't see them right away. He heard someone come through the event horizon behind him, heard McKay muttering, and then another person come through and a gasp that he recognized as Teyla's just as he saw a pair of booted feet behind the arch of the gate; one of the Marines. He didn't need Teyla's snarl of 'Wraith' to know what must have happened. He jumped to the side, and ended up behind the DHD. Teyla was bringing up her P90 even as she dodged quickly to the side, pushing McKay down to the floor as she did so. The stunner bolt went past her and into the event horizon where the energy was absorbed. Good timing it turned out, since Ronon stepped out just a millisecond afterward. Teyla was shouting at him as he cleared the horizon and true to his training, the man was diving to the ground with his weapon in his hand and looking for a target. A second blast hit the DHD as McKay scrambled crablike over to hide behind it with Sheppard. He had his M5 out and was trying to get a look around the DHD toward the open doors where the Wraith evidently hid.

Sheppard heard something moving, something that wasn't one of his team, and smelt something that he wished he had never smelled. He turned his head to see a Wraith coming out from behind the gate. He barked at it and Ronan, frustrated with no target at the door, jerked around and following his gaze, fired on the Wraith as it raised its stunner. A second and third Wraith followed the first. Ronon shot at them both, hitting one and forcing the other to dodge back behind the gate. Dr Tao walked through the gate just then, followed closely by the first of the Marines with the Iridium. Tao was frozen in shock, and the Marine almost trampled him as he came through. Sheppard heard the heavy metal hit the floor as the Marine went for his side arm. He made a mental note to commend the man as he went to the ground, dragging the scientist with him, barely missing getting hit with the next stunner beam from the doorway. The next Marine through the gate was not so lucky and he was hit as soon as he came through, dropping like a rock. McKay, looking around, scuttled over and pulled the man out of the way as the last Marine stumbled through, tripping over Tao and the first Marine.

Sheppard tried to ignore the chaos going on around him and focus behind the gate. How many of them were there? There was only one more person to come through, and then the gate would shut down. Once that happened they would be sitting ducks, caught in the crossfire. His hearing and smell focused, and he thought he could hear them…two. There were two Wraith behind the gate.

He barked at Ronon, putting as much force into it as he could. When the runner looked his way he looked pointedly at the gate and barked twice. Ronon nodded, understanding. Then Sheppard started edging toward the left, nodding his head toward the right side. Ronon's eyes narrowed and he sent another blast toward the doors. Sheppard could see the doubt in the dark eyes, but it was gone in a flash, and the Satedan started crawling over to the right. Once he was in place, Sheppard crouched down. He was ready when Beckett came through the event horizon, eyes closed, only to be tackled to the ground by McKay. Sheppard ignored the cursing and leapt from behind the DHD as the gate shut down. He put everything he had into his run.

He was going all out when he barreled into the legs of the Wraith coming around the arch of the gate, preparing to fire on the humans huddled in a pile on the other side. The Wraith, not expecting the small, fast moving mass, was caught off guard and stumbled back, falling to the ground. His stunner slid away across the floor. Sheppard, sparing only a quick glance to the right, and seeing Ronon engaging the other Wraith with his sword, climbed up the Wraith's body and bared his teeth. The Wraith was not impressed and bared his own. It raised its hand to take a swipe at Sheppard, but the colonel moved first, using the extra quick reflexes that this body gave him. His teeth were soon buried in the Wraith's throat, right above its jugular vein.

He tried to ignore the bloom of disgusting taste that flowed into his mouth as he bore down. He felt the Wraith's hands wrapping around his body. He really hoped that the creature didn't have a taste for non-humans. He didn't have to worry about that however, as the Wraith started trying to pry him off his neck, twisting at his body and pulling, perhaps the improvised tac vest kept it from using the feeding mouth in its palm. Sheppard set his jaw, only then coming to realize that only half of the low growling that he heard was coming from the Wraith. The Wraith's grip was punishing, but he was doing damage. He felt a surge of warm liquid flood over him. He had done it. He had hit the artery. The Wraith yanked at him again, almost in a frenzy and Sheppard felt a bit of smugness as he made the creature understand what desperation felt like.

The smugness didn't last however, as the Wraith redoubled his efforts and with a wrench that felt like it broke something in his rib cage, Sheppard was torn away from the neck of the Wraith. A gush of blood, like a fountain of black gore, covered them both and the Wraith, who had managed to scramble to his feet during the tussle staggered. He was holding Sheppard at arms length and Sheppard began wiggling to get free, ignoring the sharp pain in his side. He nipped at the closest arm, hoping the Wraith would just drop him. No such luck. The Wraith threw him, right at the gate. He sailed through the air and his last thought before he slammed into the stone of the gate was, 'W_ell at least I got to fly one last time.' _Then he fell into the darkness.

Chapter 12-

Beckett stepped out of the event horizon, eyes still closed, and felt like a train hit him. He was on the floor before he knew what it was that had battered him, using words that would have made his mother blush. He found himself laying half on top of Tao and under Rodney McKay, who was firing his sidearm towards the doorway in the distance. As Beckett watched, a Wraith popped out from behind the doorway and fired a stunner at them. Everyone ducked, except for Teyla who fired her P90 at the Wraith. The creature's body danced as the rounds hit it, and it fell to the ground with a thump. Teyla moved behind the DHD as Beckett tried to make some sense of what was going on. He could see that one of the marines was also up and firing towards the door. Another was shielding Tao with his body and trying to get his pistol trained behind them. The third Marine was unconscious. Beckett caught movement out of the corner of his eye as the gate shut down and he saw Ronon fling himself towards something behind the gate. He could hear the Satedan's war cry as he attacked whatever was there. More Wraith, Beckett supposed; the question was how many, and where were the other three Marines and the colonel?

Another Wraith appeared in the doorway, and both Teyla and the Marine filled it with bullets. Beckett saw that McKay was crawling towards the left side of the stargate, his eyes wide and terrified, but very determined. He decided to follow. He pulled out his pistol and hoped he wouldn't have to use it. He saw McKay stoop and pick up a Wraith stunner that was lying near the gate, and rounded the stone arch just behind him.

The sight that met his eyes would stay with him for some time. One of the Wraith was struggling to stand as it wrestled with a small black furred bundle that had its teeth buried in the Wraith's throat. As they watched a fountain of blood covered both combatants, and the Wraith made another effort and tore the dog loose from this throat, causing even more blood to spurt out. Beckett was no expert in Wraith physiology, but that was not a wound that the Wraith was going to recover from easily, and definitely not without feeding.

Beckett saw McKay raise the stunner, but he didn't fire. Carson knew that Rodney didn't want to hit Sheppard. The colonel solved that dilemma himself by sinking his teeth into the Wraith once again. The Wraith screamed in pain and flung the colonel towards the gate. The small form flew through the air with surprising force and slammed into the stone of the gate, hitting with a fearful smack and a yelp before thudding to the ground. McKay screamed and switched the stunner to his left hand. He pulled out his pistol and started firing at the Wraith. He kept firing until the Wraith was down and the gun was clicking on empty. He then raised the stunner and fired it at the Wraith's unmoving body.

"Get up from that you son of a bitch. Pick on someone your own size!" he yelled at it. Then he turned and stared at the unmoving form of his friend. Beckett, who had been frozen in shock, suddenly realized that he had a patient, and that the enemy seemed to have been handled, allowing him the opportunity to give aid without worrying if he was going to be stunned or attacked while he did so. He rushed to Sheppard's side and crouched beside him. He reached out and placed his hand gently on Sheppard's side.

He grimaced at the feel of still warm blood that coated almost the entire body of the colonel, but he could at least feel the slight rise and fall of the small chest. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at McKay who was hovering, stunner in hand, with fear on his face.

"He's breathing. Can you get Dr. Tao back here? I'll need him to evaluate the Colonel before we try to move him." McKay nodded and turned his head.

"Tao! Get your ass back here now!" he bellowed. Beckett looked up at him in amazement. "What?" the Canadian asked. Beckett shook his head and turned his attention back to Sheppard. He was trying to untie the laces of the small TAC vest, but was stymied by the blood on them making the knots too tight. A knife suddenly appeared in his line of sight, and he looked up to find Ronon hovering over him, offering one of his many knives.

"Use this." The Satedan said. He had his pulse pistol in his other hand, and his eyes were scanning the room as he gave the knife to Beckett.

"Are they all dead?" The doctor asked. He really didn't want to have to deal with more Wraith right now. Ronon nodded.

"Those that aren't will be soon." He said succinctly. The part of Beckett that was the doctor hated the fact that it was a necessary evil. The human side of him was happy to hear it. He had just finished using the knife to cut the laces of the vest when Tao, face pale and eyes wide with fear, appeared at his side, escorted by one of the Marines. He knelt down beside Carson and stared at Sheppard.

"My God, is that…" His hands hovered over the unmoving form, as if reluctant to get them dirty.

"It's Wraith blood, at least most of it is. The Colonel took out the creature's jugular. Then the bloody thing threw him against the gate. He hasn't moved since then. Before that the Wraith was pulling and crushing him with his hands. There wasn't any attempt to feed that I could see, but the blunt trauma is going to be heavy." Beckett said. He rose to his feet and stepped back, allowing Tao full access. He started toward one of the unmoving Marines. He hoped the men were only stunned. McKay grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked anxiously with a glance at Sheppard. "He needs help." Beckett patted the hand on his arm.

"He's getting help, Rodney." Beckett assured him. "Dr Tao is the veterinarian, despite what you might think of me and my medical studies. He's the one the Colonel needs right now. I'm going to take a look at these other lads and see if there is anything to be done, or if they just need to sleep it off." he assured his friend.

"But...but…you…he…" the scientist sputtered. Beckett patted him again.

"You want the best for the Colonel, I know lad. And I would like to be the one to help him, but I'm not the best one right now." He took hold of the hand on his arm. "Come along and help me with these men." He dragged McKay toward the first Marine. A glance through the inactive gate showed him Teyla and the other Marine at the doorway, looking down at the bodies of two other Wraith. That had evidently been all of them.

Ten minutes later he straightened from the last of the Marines. Thankfully they were all just stunned, and were in various stages of coming around. The last one hit, the one that was hit coming out of the Stargate, was still completely unconscious, but the others were starting to come around. There was nothing he could do for them here, so he had them all in the recovery position, and had assigned one of the other Marines to keep an eye on them as he made his way back to where Sheppard still lay. The colonel's team was gathered to one side, solemnly watching as Tao completed his evaluation. The biologist looked up as Beckett approached. His face was grim. Beckett crouched down beside him.

"He has massive internal injuries, Dr Beckett. As far as I can tell there are three broken ribs and almost twice that are cracked. At least one of the broken ones has punctured a lung. I think another one got the liver. The liver is the major problem due to the bleeding. He also has a broken hind leg, and probably a concussion. On top of that I think he just had a brief Myoclonic seizure just a moment ago. The muscle contractions have stopped now." Beckett's frown grew as the man talked. He rubbed a hand over the stubble on his chin.

"If we bring him back to Atlantis, what do you think his chances are?" He asked. Might as well get it out into the open. On a human there were enough problems there to warrant many hours of surgery followed by some intensive care and even then, a person with less of a will to live than the colonel might not make it. Tao was shaking his head.

"I can't do it, Doctor." He said, looking nervously at Ronon when the Satedan growled under his breath. The frowns on McKay and Teyla's faces were not encouraging either. Beckett was afraid his own face wasn't any more helpful to the man's nerves.

"What do you mean? I realize that the physiology is different in a canine, but the surgical procedures are not that different. You can fix the bleeds, reinflate the lung and treat the concussion. It's just a matter of getting him back to Atlantis without causing more damage." he insisted.

"No, you don't understand." Tao said. "I can't operate on him. I did my surgical rotation over ten years ago, and most of that was doing neutering or spaying. I did a few broken bones and one amputation, but that was it. I can't do something on this scale, especially not without an anesthetist trained in animals. You know the dangers of anesthesia in humans; well it's even trickier in animals. I wouldn't feel confident doing it, and I doubt if any of your technicians are trained for it. Between that and my lack of skill, he'll die on the table for sure."

"He'll die if you don't, too." Beckett pointed out. He could see the problem, but he was not prepared to let Sheppard simply slip away without trying. "Maybe if I helped you out, or if we contact the SGC, they could find someone to talk you through it." He was sure that there was little chance of the latter since the gate could only remain open for thirty eight minutes at a time, and even then, the amount of energy it would take to maintain the wormhole for that amount of time to Earth would be huge. Maybe the Daedalus was close enough to relay some sort of message…

"What would happen if you put him in the other machine now? If he reverts to being human could you not treat him then?" The voice of reason, in the form of a small Athosian female, asked the question. Beckett's head snapped around, and McKay straightened from his dejected slouch. He started clicking his fingers.

"Yes! If we put him in the machine it is going to reconfigure him in whatever manner you imagine him. If you see him as healthy, he'll come out healthy. It is using your thoughts as a blueprint, all you have to do is imagine him healthy and human, and he'll be fine." he declared as if the machine would not dare to work in any other fashion.

"Are you sure Rodney?" Beckett asked. "Even as a human these are serious injuries. If he reverts to human form but still has the punctured lung and liver we'll have to be prepared to move him back to Atlantis immediately for surgery. Plus, maybe I'm not the best one for the job here. Maybe someone who is less…antagonistic to the Ancient machines would be better. They don't seem to like me much, well except for the medical ones."

"No, no, no. That's not the way it works, Carson. This is what Elizabeth and I were discussing before we left. They had managed to get about 60 of the database translated. From what they were seeing, the results of the process were directly linked to the quality of the mental image of the person operating the machine. The more detailed the mental picture the operator held of the desired change, the better the outcome. You're a doctor and all voodoo aside; you have the most complete knowledge of the human body in your head. As _Sheppard's_ doctor, you are the most familiar with his particular body. Who better to visualize it than you? And I keep telling you, they are machines, they don't like or dislike anyone. This isn't high school, you don't have to worry about being popular with the 'in' crowd; it just works because of your gene." Beckett blew out a gust of air.

"Tell that to the city when it just about does a dance every time the Colonel comes back after being gone for a few days. You'd think anything so old would have more dignity about it. It likes him best, and the rest of us are all second class citizens, no matter what you think, Rodney." He held up a hand to forestall any further argument. "We'll argue about it later, if we must. For now, we have to get the Colonel in the machine. He doesn't have much time if he's bleeding internally. Dr Tao, how can we best move him without causing further damage?"

Twenty minutes later they were in the lab with the Ancient machine and Ronon and McKay were lowering Sheppard gently onto the floor of the device. Ronon had found a small door off a cabinet, or more properly had torn one off of a convenient cabinet, when they had needed a form of backboard. They had gently slipped the still form onto the board, and then Ronon had very gently carried it and its unconscious load into the lab. Beckett and Tao had brought the Iridium, and Teyla had stood guard over them all. The two conscious Marines had stayed with the others and were contacting Atlantis to let them know what had happened, and to get a medical team for the stunned Marines.

McKay carefully placed the Iridium around the edges of the small platform, making sure it was all inside. He then hurried to the console and began the process of hooking up the new crystal. It took him about five minutes before he closed the small panel and pushed several buttons on the console. Several lights lit up and he nodded in satisfaction. He pointed to a spot near the center of the console.

"Put your hands here, Carson. As soon as you feel it make contact, begin thinking of what you want. You need to see Sheppard as a human, and completely healthy. Remember that. You can't be thinking of anything else. Do NOT think about any of his injures, or what might happen if they aren't healed. You have to want him to be just like he was before he was converted to a dog. _Focus_."

"Easy for you to say, Rodney. Some of us aren't quite so bloody single minded as you are." he said. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to clear his mind. He was very conscious of everyone watching him, but he tried to block it out. He had to think only about Sheppard. He was doing this for the colonel, and he would do it right. He had to _make_ it right. He let out the breath he had been holding and stepped forward, eyes on the device.

He put his hands on the console, and thought at it. He felt it engage with that mental 'click' that he had come to recognize. Now, with the new crystal, he could feel the power that he had not noticed before. The machine was ready and anxious to do his bidding. He built up the picture of Sheppard in his mind as he had been just before the accident. He had briefly thought about trying to imagine Sheppard in perfect health, with no scars, age related pains, or blemishes; a sort of apology for what had happened, but he had changed his mind. There were too many things that could go wrong, too much to think about. And then there were the scars that Sheppard didn't want to lose, that held memories for him, whether good or bad. Beckett could not take those from him, even as a gesture of good will. No, he would return him to the condition he was in before this had all started. He wanted it with all his heart. He could feel the machine working, but it was like it was waiting for something. Where was the light? Why wasn't it doing what it had done before? He thought back to when this had all begun, and knew…He pounded his fist against the machine.

"Turn on you Ancient bag 'O shite" he yelled at it, and was rewarded by the stab of light that cut through him like a sword. He could hear the others crying out as they felt it too, and knew they were shielding their eyes just as he was, but having little success in hiding from the blazing light. It seemed to go on forever as he fought to hold the picture of Sheppard in his mind. Finally the light faded and he sank to his knees, as drained as if he had spent the last several hours in surgery. He saw McKay, Teyla and Ronon heading for the device. He started to drag himself up to his feet, needing to see if it had worked.

"John?"

"Sheppard?"

"Colonel?"

Three voices asked the question, each in a different way, but all with the same anxiety. Beckett had just managed to pull himself up when the most welcome sound he had heard in days came to his ears. It was weak, but it was so very good to hear.

"Hey guys. Anyone got a Scooby snack? I'm starvin' here." It was the familiar laconic drawl, laced with the equally familiar humor. Beckett slumped against the console, almost unconsciously thinking 'off' at it as he did so. There would be no more accidents with him as the cause. He pushed away from the console, and stumbled around until he was at the door of the device.

Sheppard was slumped on the floor, inadequately covered by the survival blanket that had been tucked around his canine form. His eyes were slightly dazed, but otherwise he was looking the picture of health. He looked up from his contemplation of his human skin as Carson approached, and gave him a smile.

"Thanks, doc. You do good work." He complimented. Beckett sank down beside him, barely conscious of Sheppard's team making way for him, and took the man's wrist in his hand. The pulse was beating slightly fast, but it was strong and familiar, as was the strong wrist he held. He looked into the familiar hazel eyes and could see no sign of the concussion, though he wanted to do some tests when they got back. And they would need to be sure about the ECF. He found that he had to blink rapidly to clear his vision.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you, colonel, I mean the real you. I am so sorry-" Sheppard cut him off.

"It wasn't your fault, Carson. It could just as easily been me at the console and you in here or any number of permutations. All it needed was the right nudge and you just happened to give it to it at a bad time. Put it down to bad luck. I'm just grateful to be back in my own body, or I guess I should say my human body. Not going to miss the dog thing." He shifted under the crinkly blanket and looked around at everyone staring at him. He blushed slightly under their concern and fiddled with the blanket. "Don't suppose anyone brought me any clothes?" he asked hopefully. Everyone shook their heads.

"Okaaay. So I have to go back to Atlantis wrapped in a survival blanket after spending three days as a dog. Great, this will go over really well in the reports. I can practically feel the Marines' confidence dropping as we speak, not to mention what the brass is going to say about it." He started to get up and Beckett lent a hand. He was pleased to see that the team was allowing him this time with the colonel. Usually when it came to comforting a traumatized teammate there was no keeping them apart, but he knew that they all understood his need to be the one to help the colonel. He steadied the other man as he got to his feet and held on as Sheppard made an attempt to draw the blanket and his dignity about him. The blanket hid most of what needed to be hidden, but the dignity was a little lacking as could be seen by the high color in Sheppard's face. Beckett took off his pack, and shucked off his coat. He handed it to Sheppard who smiled at him gratefully. The coat helped a little, though the look was not stylish.

There was some discussion about what should be done about the facility. Obviously the Wraith now knew it was here, and there was the possibility that they could adapt some of the remaining technology if given the chance. It was agreed that since they had most of the information from the databases, and since no one wanted to chance another brush with the Wraith, that they would send a bomb through the wormhole that would destroy the entire facility. Beckett would not be sorry to see that device go, though he did mourn any possible data they had missed. Who knew what diseases they might have cured? However, a quick glance at the colonel and the memory of what had happened quickly silenced any protests he might have made.

McKay removed the large crystal from the console, pointing out that they were rare, and they might just figure out what that console in the jumper bay did one of these days, and need it. No one could argue that point and they were soon all at the Stargate, and McKay was dialing Atlantis. Beckett could feel the tension that had been thrumming through him since the accident, was starting to lessen with each symbol Rodney pushed, and each casual smile that Sheppard shared with his friends. Soon they would be back in Atlantis. Everyone was back to what they were supposed to be, in good health, at least so it appeared, and evidently no grudges were being held. He would run a few quick tests on the colonel to be sure, and then he could take a nice long shower, sleep for as long as he wanted, and then hunt out Laura to explore that kiss a little further. He was shaken from his plans as he felt a shoulder bump his. He looked over into to John Sheppard's eyes, and was indescribably happy to see those hazel eyes twinkling merrily at him.

"Been a bad couple of days for both of us, Carson. What you got planned when we get back?" the colonel asked. Beckett considered the other man for a minute and could see the hopeful light in those eyes. He had no doubt that Sheppard knew he wanted to do some more tests, and he knew that the colonel would do them if he ordered it, but he just couldn't do that to the man right now. It _had_ been a hard couple of days. He reached out and patted the colonel's arm and gave him a grin.

"Well I don't know about you lad, but I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. I'm dog tired." He laughed as Sheppard grimaced at him at then joined in the laughter. There would be time for the tests later, when they were all rested. It would be good to have things back to normal, or at least as normal as they got here in the Pegasus galaxy. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Epilog

Sheppard put down _War and Peace_ as his doorbell sounded. He was determined to plow through the damn thing even if they had to inscribe the last page onto his tombstone. He had been released from the infirmary three hours ago, with strict orders to 'rest' from Carson. The doctor had probed, scanned, sampled, and generally violated every part of his body, and had found nothing wrong; not so much as a hangnail. Not that this fact had kept the Scot from taking him off duty until tomorrow, despite his vehement protests. The fact that Elizabeth had backed Beckett had landed him here after stopping at the mess hall for a snack. He had used the time since taking a long shower and enjoying seeing himself, the human version, in the mirror when he got out.

Unfortunately he had not enjoyed the time since then. Every time he settled down to read, his doorbell sounded. Not unusual in itself, but instead of it being one of his team, like usual, when he got to the door there was no one there. But, there was a package. So far he had found a chew toy and three bags of dog biscuits, a leash and a collar - with spikes, a bottle of flea shampoo and doggie conditioner - guaranteed to make the fur more manageable (he was sure he saw McKay's not so subtle hand in that one), a dark blue hand-knitted doggie sweater with the Air Force logo, and a Frisbee. At first it had been funny then not so much. Not that he hadn't been expecting it, really. It was too much to hope that they would let it go. But, one of the only ways that they had survived the day to day terror of living under the threat of the Wraith, the Replicators, the Genii and whatever random maniac they might run into, was with a sense of humor. He couldn't take that away from them just because he would really rather not think about his turn as a dog.

He rose from the bed with a sigh and trudged to the door, thinking it open as he approached. Atlantis obliged and as expected, he found himself looking down at a small package. This one, unlike the others was wrapped in a subdued paper with a small gift tag attached. He lifted it and could tell that it was something flat and heavy. He went back to his bed and sat down. He pulled off the gift tag and read what it said.

"_To a man who truly deserves the same praise in whatever form._"

He recognized the handwriting as Beckett's. Puzzled, he set it aside and pulled the paper off the heavy item. It was revealed to be an 8 x 10 picture frame. He turned it to the front and saw that there was a matted picture of himself as a dog. He recognized the infirmary bed he was sitting on, and realized it was one of the ones that Beckett had taken, with his permission. Underneath the photo were several paragraphs, and he tilted the frame so that the light fell on it more fully. He read,

**"_The best friend a man has in this world may turn against him and become his enemy. His son or daughter that he has reared with loving care may prove ungrateful. Those who are nearest and dearest to us, those whom we trust with our happiness and our good name, may become traitors to their faith. The money that a man has, he may lose. It flies away from him, perhaps when he needs it most. A man's reputation may be sacrificed in a moment of ill-considered action. The people who are prone to fall on their knees to do us honor when success is with us may be the first to throw the stone of malice when failure settles its' clouds upon our heads._**

**_T_****_he one absolutely unselfish friend that man can have in this world, the one that never deserts him, the one that never proves ungrateful or treacherous, is his dog. A man's dog stands by him in prosperity and poverty, in health and sickness. He will sleep on the cold ground, when the wintry winds blow and the snow drives fiercely, if only he may be near his master's side. He will kiss the hand that has no food to offer; he will lick the wounds and sores that come in encounter with the roughness of the world. He guards the sleep of his pauper master, as if he were a prince. When all other friends desert, he remains. When riches take wings and reputation falls to pieces, he is as constant in his love as the sun in its' journey through the heavens._**

**_I_****_f fortune drives the master forth an outcast in the world, friendless and homeless, the faithful dog asks no higher privilege than that of accompanying him to guard against danger to fight his enemies; and when the last scene of all comes, and death takes the master in its' embrace, and his body is laid away in the cold ground, no matter if all other friends pursue their way, there by the graveside will the noble dog be found, his head between his paws, his eyes sad, but open in watchfulness, faithful and true even in death._****_1_****_"_**

**He found himself blinking hard for a few seconds as he finished reading. Leave it to the romantic Scot to come up with the only way to put a positive spin on what had happened to him. He looked around his room. There was a small ledge above his desk that he had been using to keep spare clips on, but which he cleared off to make room for the frame. He went back to his bed and picked up the card. He went back and slid the card into the corner of the frame where it did not cover any of the writing. He then took the other things that had been left and put them up on the shelf too. He could take a little kidding, he decided. He had nothing to be ashamed of. **

**The end**

**Footnote: 1: Attributed to Senator George Graham Vest during the 1870 Burden v. Hornsby court case in Warrensburg, Missouri**

**A/N: I have a picture of the little dog that inspired this story. Since the site won't allow pictures to be attached I could not include it here. If you want one I will email it to you. Ask for it in your review and I will send it to you  
**


End file.
